Smolder
by xskyskipper
Summary: Her bright eyes were locked into a fierce battle with his crimson ones, his eyes were impassionate, but hers smoldered with fervent defiance. She was bright and burning, and irrevocably he found himself drawn like a moth to her flame.
1. xApprehension

{A/n;; Disclaimer;if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction would I? :) The lack of dialogue in this Story, is only temporary, I assure you. For Sakura is certainly not the silent type. –S.S

In the dense fog she almost forgot the pungent smell that drifted through the air, tainting the vast wasteland of the swamp. The swamp located in Iwagakure was home to the Shingetsu no Hana, a rare medical herb that once soaked in tea could reactivate vision from even the most depleted eyes along with specialized medical treatment.

Tsunade had offered to send a whole team of ninja to just to retrieve a silly plant, but she had refused blatantly. She worked solo, and the money from this mission alone was far more enough to cover anything and everything that she would need for her future luxury vacation. After three constant years of eighteen hour shifts at the hospital, Sakura Haruno had physically and mentally changed.

Her jade eyes were guarded and she was often seen as unapproachable due to the bitter expression her face treacherously wore. The once short and spiky coral hair that had graced her 16 year old head, had lengthened again to the point of irritation. It was a bother at waist level, yet she couldn't bring her calloused fingers to cut the memories.

Instead she devolved a liking to tying it back into a long braid which fell neatly at her back. After 19 years of being a billboard she had finally grown into her forehead, with this she therefore lost her all her childhood insecurities.

Even her kunoichi attire had matured with her growing body, she wore a sleeveless white open coat that covered her neck that flowed at her waist, where she wore short black spandex and her medical belt which her held her wakizashi and her herbal remodies. The opened white coat housed the red Haruno clan sign intertwined with a brilliant scarlet half moon on her back and also displayed her newly matured bust which was covered with a strap of black spandex.

Knee-high black combat boots were laced with hidden powders, each with a unique property. Above her boots Sakura's hitai-ate was tied tautly to her thigh, along with her specialty kunai. The tips of all of her weapons were coated with nightshade and other deadly poisons along with her persona insignia, a crescent moon splattered with crimson blossoms.

Konoha's weakest kunoichi had grown into an elite ninja of Anbu classification, and was even recognized in the bingo book as the Aka noTsuki huntress of the land of fire. Sakura disliked the name, but she couldn't complain since it suited her, and installed fear into enemies of many villages. They believed that the Huntress killed her foes from the shadows with the rapid accuracy. Gossip was like wildfire, uncontrollable and easy to set.

Team Seven was stronger than ever, despite the lack of a certain Uchiha. Once Sakura had learned of Sai's manner of contrary speaking the two became very close. Through her gentle influence, he became well enough versed to hold a descent conversation for a shocking five minutes. Anything above that was treading water, as far as Sakura was concerned.

As for Naruto, their friendship fire was still kindled brightly even through the most desperate trials that had faced. He had become a jounin, and taught at the very same academy where they had first met. In his spare time, he was learning the ways of Hokagedom through Tsunade. He still was rambunctious and hyperactive, but that only endeared him even more to Sakura. She often found herself drain to his quality as a sun. Bright and cheerful simply described Naruto in every way.

This mission was far different from her usual assignation assignments yet this time it was personal. Team Seven's leader Hatake Kakashi eyesight was failing under the strain of the Sharingan. The plant she was sent for, only opened under the full moon's waxing glow, and only then could it be found and harvested properly.

She grew impatient as the fog continued to hide the glowing moon in a dark veil. When the last remnants of fog dispersed from view, she continued her search, her footing precautious on the muddy slops of the swamp which the flower favored. Grimacing she glanced at her mud caked boots in distaste, her concentration diverted momentarily at a distant silvery light.

Lightly she pounded the air with victory as she eased herself over to the luminous flower, her black gloved finger plucking the flower with deliberate delicacy. After plucking a half dozen, a bitter feeling formed in her stomach, which she pushed away as she struggled to maintain her balance on the moss ridge where the last flower she needed was. At the slight prickle of her nape hairs, that balance faltered, sending her tumbling down into the murky marsh water. Her infuuriated eyes swept the expanse the swamp searching for a presence, yet to no avail.

Thankfully the water was shallow, and she shielded the fragile flowers from harm using her body as a barrier. In a doglike like fashion she shook violently to rid her clothes of the grime, yet she was still filthy. Hands cradling her prize she returned to her hotel in Iwagakure to refresh and relax. Her suite was luxurious in state suited for a princess. And at that moment Sakura couldn't bring herself to feel like a princess.

She had finished her assignment three days early and was looking forward to unwinding, till her deadline came. Her stomach grumbled warily at the hotel's special of leafy paradise, letting her mind wander, the lettuce almost tasted like beef, but not quite enough to satisfy. After a revitalizing shower, she settled down on her comfy futon in bliss.

Her weary eyes had barely been shut we felt a light tingling in her limbs. It was familiar but unwelcome at the moment. She wanted to simply ignore it, but the tingling began to burn, and sighing heavily she grabbed her summoning scroll. After allowing a small trickle of her blood to flow, she formed the necessary hand seals and pulled her bloodied finger across the summoning scroll. Materializing from the red smoke was her furry familiar Kappa. The cat appeared untroubled at the world as he licked his black paws leisurely. His name suited his squashed face, and beady yellow eyes, and even his temperament.

When Tsunade suggest Sakura receive a summon famailar, it took days to decide. Everyone was more than willing to lend a hand in her, even Sai. Tsunade expected Sakura to follow her footsteps of slugdom, but Sakura found slugs distasteful and downright gross. Naruto has cheekily suggested foxes, for their deviousness, yet she had wanted her summon to reflect herself. Cats were independent, sleek, graceful, and tough. Everything she longed to be in her ideal world.

Sakura was patient as Kappa completed his grooming, and with one sentence ended her miniature vacation.

"Urgent mission request in Amegakure, we leave tonight." Sakura knew cats couldn't really grin, but Kappa radiated smugness from every fiber of his fur. She was tempted to douse him with water, but bettered herself against it. His glasslike eyes took in her worry with mild interest. The pit of worry in her stomach only continued to increase, as the cat prolonged the most ominous bit till the end, "Of course you should maybe hear it from, that dog filth, because, this mission will be your last." And with that apprehension bubbled over in her stomach to anger as she smashed a nearby vase with legendary strength.

So maybe Sakura Haruno hadn't changed that much, but her life began a perpetual spiral down memory lane.

{-A/n;;Oh Jeebus, I'm starving, I live on reviews. Feed me? :D

apprehension 


	2. xburden

{A/n;; Disclaimer;if I owned Naruto, Itachi wouldn't be...ya know?

Thanks for all those lovely reviews, from them this chapter has been written. :D

–S.S

A flash of brown and blue leapt at her, and impulsively, she wrapped her arms around the bundle of fur. Sakura had expected Pakkun to be over zealous, what she hadn't expected was the spiraling and pulling sensation she felt as she plummeted down into the Hokage's office. She was immediately helped into a nearby chair, by who she couldn't tell, as she was currently seeing three the room stopped spinning, she looked around the room to take in Kakashi's and Pakkun's distressed faces. At least she thought Kakashi was upset by the telltale frown line through his mask.

"Nani? Shishou why am I here? I was just then, whoa, that was kinda fun, can I do it again?" Sakura's voice gaining pitch as she spoke. The atmosphere was far too tense for jokes, as shown by the barest of upward twitches in Tsunade's lip.

When Tsunade spoke, her voice was grave with magnitude, and when Tsunade was sober, it must be very very important, "Your mission is to infiltrate the Akatsuki, by means of an opposing group of missing nin. You will create your own group of elites who will rival them into seeking a merging. Then you will release the jinchuurikiwhile keeping constant contact to Kohoha with Akatsuki's most covert secrets. You will leave Konoha, not to return till your mission is complete." Her tone was very brisk and businesslike but Sakura saw through it as Tsunade had begun to tremble.

Tsunade's voice seemed seem semi-casual as she said nonchalantly, "This is to be an A-class mission, but you can deny or accept it and no one will think any less of you…" She trailed off, her eyes downcast. She seemed hopeful for Sakura's refusal.

Sakura was never one to back down on a challenge not matter how great, but this seemed almost to much for just her to handle.

"Leave everything behind? Desert your friends like Sasuke-kun? Give up Konoha and all it's inhabitants she had grown to love?" The those ricocheted off her mind like a shot rubber band. Her head was doubtful, but her heart was not. This would protect Naruto, this was to be her ninja way.

"When do I leave?" Her voice was strong, even as Tsunade wrapped her shaking arms soothingly around Sakura's prone form. The blonde haired Sannin stepped back, her brown eyes radiating pride cast in stone.

"You have three days to prepare, this mission must remain a secret to all outside this room. On the last day you will be further briefed by Kakashi. Dismissed." With these words, Sakura left the room's suffocating atmosphere, and returned to her apartment.

The first order of business was to pack everything away in storage that she would not need. Lovingly she wrapped them all in cardboard boxes and labeled them accordingly. The boxes she sealed into a scroll, to remove any and all evidence. The only things not packed were several pairs of clothes for every condition, shoes, all her medical suppies, weapons, and a half torn picture.

Her jade green eyes took the picture's crumpled appearance, noting the innocent smile plastered on her younger's self's face, the stoic Uchiha who had harbered her first childhoods crush, the goofy antics of the blonde hyperactive ninja that her best friend, and the distant expression that the Copy cat worked so hard to maintain. The faintest twinkle of amusement and fondness radiated from his one visible eye, but this was only detectable to the most knowledgeable of Kakashi experts. Sakura had grown adapt at reading hidden emotions however slight, with years of practice.

She remembered crumbling the picture up hysterically after Sasuke's departure, only to smooth out the wrinkles moments later. This was repeated several times over, her tears spilling over only to fall again onto the picture, till it ripped. At one time, she went to tape it back up, but left it. Team Seven was not every going to be whole again, she had accepted this after years of constant and fruitless heartbreak. With a brief glance of recognition, she packed it too. Because after all, some memories are too poignant to be forgotten.

The pinkette kunoichi decided to divvy up her time and spend it individually with her closest circle of friends. Deep in thought, she counted off her head, using her fingers as a guide. "Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Ino, Hinata, Neji…" she rattled off, doubtfully as she tried to fit everyone in. She would spend time with each, doing whatever they wanted. A parting gift to them and her without the sadness of a true goodbye.

From an outside persona, Sakura Haruno was calm, but deep in thought, internally was a far different manner. She was bundle of nerves, and the anxiety was overcoming all her senses. This mission was just too much for her alone. But there was still three days, and they had to be perfect.

The next morning, she awoke early taking a leisurely stroll through Konoha saying a silent farewell to all her usuals. She had dress simply in a red hooded jacket, and low white cutoff shorts. The places that she would miss that connected her to the village of leaves, were almost as special as her fellow ninja. The memorial stone, the Hokage's faces, the hospital, the Ichiraku Raman stand, and finally her tree.

Sakura gazed up into her namesake, the petals billowing softly in the gentle breeze. Looking around briefly, she kicked off her boots, and climbed up the knotted tree only to rest in the crook in the center that seemed molded for her body. She let her toes rest in the koi pond beneath the great tree and leaned her head back.

Her hair wafted in the light under currents of wind, relieving all her worries. Jade green eyes closed in soft wonder, as she simply let herself be. Absentmindedly her slender fingers trailed the water's surface grazing the cool backs of the large koi who nipped gently at her toes. This was bliss which none could disturb. A world where A-class missions failed to exist.

"Hey ugly, you feeding the fishies?" Her moment of peace was interrupted by the inkmaster who was busy rolling up a scroll, his mouth lifted in a pathecic attempt at a smile. Sakura cracked open a eye irritably and shook a fist half-heartily at him. But Sai who although much improved was till far too ignorant of basic human concepts.

Alone time vocabulary and gestures were lost on him. At his impending approach, Sakura sighed heavily, cracking her knuckles loudly in warning. A flinch was his response. He had learned something from Team Seven. Sakura was a force to reckon with when angry. She wasn't the great medic-nin Sannin's apprentice for nothing.

Sai had discarded his clothes of old, and now was fairly decent in appearance. He wore a loose white shirt, the brown strings near the top loosing to show mesh underneath. His pants were much his old ones but smeared with various colors. Life as ninja was not suited to Sai. He had given up the art for war for art itself. He sold his ink drawings to various villages at a exaggerated price due to their uniqueness. With a few drops of blood and handseals, his ink came alive from its paper confines. A most unusual diversion for escaping shinobi who lacked actual skill. Borrowed skill was always better than none.

Knowing that her first goodbye was at hand, she leapt from her tree to stand above the water's surface, chakra gathering at her feet. She picked up her boots and ambled over to Sai, her words casual, "Why yes now that they've been feed properly, I've seem to have a few hours to kill…" She trailed off expertly, biting the inside of her cheek to refrain from grinning. The ink prodigy had been dying to paint her, but her normal insecurity seemed to drift away along with the last sakura petals…

Sai's dark eyes lit up as he took in her slightly ruffled appearance, "I do believe that I need a new muse, one that captured the many emotions known to mankind. I guess you'll due for now, hag." He added the ending insult affectionately. She had grown use to his mixture of meaning and smiled faintly in return, as they began the walk back his apartment. Her feet were left bare and free to the world, as Sakura wished that everything was a simple.

Fidgeting was only one of Sakura bad habits that she had neglected to get rid of. Sai had seemed to capture her in every element; pastel, clay, paint, sketch, and even blood. Except ink. Ink was far to personal for people, he always said. Ink people should never be brought to life. It was far to painful. For him or them he never specified, yet she wouldn't push on something that was better left unsaid.

"Is that really nessacary?" She grimaced at his bleeding thumb which he smeared roughly against his easel's board.

"I'm the artist here, I know what I'm doing. You're the subject matter and you obviously have no clue what your doing. Relax your right shoulder so that the dress is more casual." His tone was slightly irritated at being criticized. Sakura followed his instructions allowing the white dress he had provided to show more skin. After a few hours, he waved her away, deep in what artistic movement that artist unexplainably fell into.

Once again in her clothes and alone, she wandered the streets, taking in all the sights and smells of Konoha as she was a blind man seeing truly for the first time. Or rather last time in her case. Long brown hair swayed a constant movement, a group of girl ogling at its rich texture in jealousy. The owner of said hair turned a frosty lavender gaze upon the girls, silencing them effectively. His goal accomplished the Hyuuga prodigy resumed his walk, only to stop moments later when slender fingers covered his eyes in childish greeting.

"Surrender your shampoo of choice of rather the thousand prong attack of screaming fangirls." Sakura whispered darkly into his ear, dropping her voice a few octaves for effect.

"Ah, if it isn't Ms. President of said fanclub herself, Haruno-san." His voice was deep in humor as he tenderly remove her fingers from his eyes only to press them to his mouth in a light butterfly kiss.

"Puh-lese, my hair is plenty soft and shiny, with a refreshing scent of strawberries to bout." Sakura retorted, pulling her hands away in a indignant huff.

He grabbed a lock of her coral hair, and scrutinized in mock deep thought, "I do believe that I've seen straw with more volume than this…" he drawled out, allowing a trademark scowl to grace his lips.

After a few more moments of playful banter, she offered up her time again this time to one Neji Hyuuga. The Byakugan user has mellowed considerably after the death of his uncle, and the constant persuasion of a certain pink haired kunoichi. Thinking back on the day they had formed a friendship, seemed almost like a different world completely. She had been so naïve.

She had heard the streams of cuss words that were choice in their discretion from her office. Shizune had bustled in flustered as usual, and requested Sakura's assistance in a most difficult patient. When she was brought to the patient's ward, and first opened the door, she had thought that sedatives would work. At least on most people it would have, but not a shinobi with an advanced eye technique that grants the owner a near-360-degree field of vision within a fifty meter radius. Yeah try sticking a needle into a posterior of a haughty prodigy with a gentle fist that had been known to not be quite so "gentle."

The kunai that was wedged in his upper thigh was steadily dripping a constant sream of blood onto her pristine white floors. She had ordered everyone out for her very special patient. She was only sixteen but her legendary skill commanded respect from most. In order to remove the weapon and heal the wound, certain articles of clothing had to be relinquished. It took several minutes to cool him down enough to strip. Then the interesting part came, the whole naked eligible bachelor at her fingertips thing. She remedied this by giving him a blanket for privacy.

Lifting up the blanket slightly to treat the wound, gave Sakura quite the eyeful. Ino would die to see such eye candy at a close personal range, Sakura had thought. This had caused a slight giggle to erupt from her lips as she held her glowing green hand dangerously near to a certain appendage.

"This is far too humiliating for one such as me. Cease your giggles if you wish to keep your tongue." His voice had been harsh and hurt.

"Well, if anyone walks in, feel free to tell them I'm giving you a blowjob." Sakura's flippant comment had eased away the tension and built their steadfast friendship.

Pulled from her musing of old as Neji pulled her down to the ground abruptly., Skaura lost her balance. Neji was there to place her lightly on the ground. There were in a clearing of flowers near the Hyuuga complex, where Neji's true passion lay. Flowers. It seemed such a silly feminine hobby that had lead him to find his dream girl. Ino had been thrilled at their shared interest and the two were engaged to be married. Ino's maid of honor could be present for such a happy gathering, she would have to do with someone else, Sakura reasoned. She let her mind wander again as she and the Byakugan user spent several hours in quiet companionship tending the vibrant wild flowers.

With another friend down, Sakura prowled the streets looking for her favorite pig. It came as no surprise to find her nosing the glass window to a clothing store.

"I think you're leaving marks on that poor glass, pig. And I don't think your fiancée would like to see you drooling at something other than him." Sakura said poking her bestfriend and longtime rival squarely in the back.

Ino Yamanaka had also grown into herself though differently from Sakura. Her hair was kept short and mangable in a high ponytail. The once skimpy outfit had been modiefed to look mature and cute. The outfit she wore was her trademark of purple. The skirt was long with slits that fell to her ankles underneath tightly wound bandages, to meet strappy black high tops. Her shirt's collar reached her chin, the sleeves covered her hands, and the shirt stopped above her bellybutton which was currently pierced. With her mother's death, she contiuned the family trade and had become quite the catch, until Neji had found her. Then her blue eyes could find interest in no other, except maybe shoes. But then again what normal girl didn't love shoes?

Ino snorted tastefully, "Hmph, Forehead! Where have you been, I need help with dresses???" Ino prodded the glass angrily as if blaming it for Sakura's tardiness. The glass as was expected had no answer for the blonde but only remained impassive.

The rest of the day was spent trying on dresses she knew she wouldn't be able to wear, and sitting through Ino's ramblings. When the sun sat on the horizon, Sakura bide Ino goodbye, heading home in a lethargic haze. As her head the pillow heavily, her last though was of her Genin days and the simple simplicity they had brought.

Day one was gone but two perfect days were left. And then she would infiltrate the most dangerous S-class criminal organization ever. Her jade eyes watched the stars outside fade out one by one, and she wondered if this was to be a new beginning. A beginning where she was never the burden. Because the being the burden was like a poison that slowly seeped through your veins, in a pointless struggle. Some poisons were like memories that we better left strong.

{-A/n;; This chapter is twice the length of its predecessor. Reviews make it flourish. :D

All comments and critiques are most welcome n.n –S.S


	3. xcaecity

{A/n;; Disclaimer; I lack ownership of the title Naruto, but rest assured, If I did possess it, Sakura would be with someone with the emotional range greater than a brick. :D

I want to attempt to draw Sakura from last chapter, so if I do a satisfactory piece it will shown :3

Awakening to the smell of Raman thrust under your nose isn't exactly pleasant first thing in the morning. Shoving said Raman down a hyperactive goofball's pants is much more satisfying, at least in Sakura's books. Naruto's yowl was loud enough to wake the neighbors several miles over, and so without a word, the awakened pinkette sprung from bed, and went to take a shower. A head of spiky blonde hair opened the door slightly, blue eyes wide.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? I've heard how you've been spending time with everyone but me…so I brought over some b-breakfast." His voice was semi-apologetic, until he took in her showering form, and then began stammering. He had the decency to wait outside after a series of projectiles were aimed at his head with lightening precision.

After dressing in a light grey tee, and a plain black skirt with red and white stockings, she felt clothed enough to greet Naruto at a bloody eight o clock in the morning. She would have smashed her alarm clock for the thirteenth time, but she didn't have any time to buy a new one. Besides who needed alarm clocks when you had your own personal persistent blonde wakeup call? He certainly didn't break as easily as those cheap plastic buggers.

After a Raman-free breakfast, Sakura and Naruto set out into the early morning air. It was peaceful as most Konoha citizens were still asleep. As it turned out, what Naruto wanted to do was prank. So until evening they pranked everyone from Sakura's elderly neighbors to Akamaru. It was pure clean childish fun. Sakura loved every minute of it, she felt as if she were walking on air. Until she Kakashi leaning against her apartment doorframe, his visible eye reading the traditional Icha Icha book. It was strange how everyone had changed, yet there was always Kakashi, the unmovable stone in fate.

He held up a box that had been carefully wrapped in ribbon. Too carefully for the Copy Cat to have done it himself. He noticed her staring and shrugged a simple, "Ino." It clicked then, that at least he a taken time to get her a farewell present. Even if it had probably been picked out by Ino too. But the thought was what counted right?

The crimson dress from the box was stunning and didn't clash with her hair for once. She immediately left for her bathroom after showing Kakashi in. The crimson dress fell above her knees, hugging to her newly grown curves in every place. The dress was cut below her collarbone, elegantly sweeping downward to accent her feminine assets. The box also contained strappy black high tops that laced up her calves. Sakura felt the dress outdid her beauty, and so pulled her hair into a stylish bun with her bangs cupping her face. With a little light pink eye shadow and some lip gloss, it was hard to tell that this was indeed the Hokage's legendary apprentice not some high class runway model.

"My turn Sakura?" Kakashi's boldness surprised but pleased her. It was after all highly unusual for the Copy Cat to seek anyone's company other than his hentai books. Already news had spread about her sudden renewed interest in her friends, and Kakashi always seemed to know all the latest happenings, much like Ino. Although Ino preferred gossip to facts.

The bar they entered was crowded with most of her friends, the lights and noise overcoming her senses. She watched with slight curiosity as she noticed most everyone had paired up. Neji and Ino, Sai and her medic trainees, Tenten and Lee, Shikamaru and the visiting Temari, Chouji and the Raman shop girl, Kiba and Hinata. She still had to meet with Hinata, but that could wait for now. Sakura caught note of Naruto dancing with not one or two but three girls. All scantily-clad ones, she noted. This made her stomach fairly queasy, yet she pushed it away. She had learned to hide her emotions, they just weren't safe outside of her heart. All except anger, that usually failed to be injured. It did do a pretty damn good job on most people though. Kakashi sidled up to a more secluded part of the bar and waved the bartender over with familiarity. He obviously visited the very same bar often, bar the wink that the hardened barmaid gave him.

He ordered some froufrou drink that made Sakura's eyebrows rise. Kunoichi sunset. The bright pink, purple, and orange drink was complimented but a small blue and grey umbrella. He caught her disbelieving stare with nonchalance, "The sun sets for everyone eventually, and some never see it coming." Sakura chewed over his comment on the toothpick from her drink. She had wanted some chocolate milk, but Kakashi had insisted that sometimes it's best not to be sober. She agreed after little persuasion. She had ordered a Shirley Temple with a strong shot of Vodka. After a few of these, she felt quite daring.

Kakashi watched with mild amusement as Sakura drained her ninth drink expertly. He was surprised that she had yet to keel over, but he supposed her chakra worked wonders on suppressing her alcohol level. He was sure she was drunk when she had the audacity to pat Naruto on the bottom fondly and not even blush. After several tests, Neji had proven to have won Sakura's prettiest hair contest. Ino was slightly miffed, but at least she owned that body of that great hair. Sai had long eyelashes, Sakura announced. And they were preetier than hers. Kakashi was tempted to disagree but settled for blending in. Sakura proceeded to further embarrass herself by dancing on the table with surprising grace for a drunkard. Kakashi's eyes wandered around the bar in slight boredom.

He watched the young Hyuuga heiress be led up the stairs by the Inuzaki with intentions he was sure that she would regret in the morning. Yet he was not their sensei, so he let it go. Sakura on the other hand seemed to attract her own crowd of hormone crazed shinobi, several of which were otherwise taken. When the few ambitious ones attempts became serious they would feel his eyes burning a hole into their heads a avid silent warning. They would back off momentary only to feel his glare moments later.

Sakura managed to shake off her pursers long enough to sit leisurely on Kakashi's lap. Kakashi had been alive long enough to be able to classify drunks, and Sakura was most definitely the oblivious happy-go-lucky drunkard. He concluded this shortly after her words of blissful innocence that he was sure she had lost, "What's wrong with all the guys? They act like they don't even know me." Kakashi was pretty sure, that even though he had seen the before and after, she was still hardly Sakura-like to be recognizable.

When Sakura had seemed to kiss very man in the room but himself, Kakashi decided it was time to go. He feared to be next. She had lost one of her shoes and the other she swung around wildly like a purse, her hair had fallen mostly down around her shoulder in waves of disarray. The strap on her dress had slid down, as she stumbled about in a haze. Kakashi sighed with lenient irritation at her drunken stupor. He had meant for a few drinks to ease her stress as he explained the mission fully to her, yet it seemed a few had turned into a dozen, without his notice. Or maybe he stopped careing about certain things when he came to his favorite kunoichi. Maybes were becoming frequent in his simple life.

He pulled her outside to the cool air, her legs buckling underneath her weight. Sighing again for what seemed the millionth time that night, he leaned down and motioned for her to climb onto his back. She climbed up and slumped wearily against him in a deep sleep but not before she murmured a startlingly sober, "I can see what your trying to put off, but I'm stronger now…" Kakashi had no doubt to this has he lay her gently into her apartment bed, her strong appendages nailing him in her sleep. Her face looked strangely fragile and childish, as she curled up into a protective ball. But Kakashi knew that this wouldn't protect her forever. The sakura flower's beauty was captured in a fleeting moment in a tragic time that never truly belonged to it. Much like his favorite pinkette student, who was becoming less like a student and more like a dear friend.

Sakura eyes widened in fright as the booming clap of thunder that shook her house. Shivering violently she further curled her body to no avail as another near thunder sounded. As a kunoichi one must maintain calm through all obstacles as was rational. But her sense of rational had deserted her in the wake of her fear of lightening. She heard it directly above her house, and fear grappled her senses as she took flight out of her apartment.

Her feet were bloody upon the slick rain as she slipped heavily in her haste. Being covered in mud, and chilled to the bone were minor to her need of a safe haven. The streets were empty as she let her feet guide her to an unknown safety. Upon reaching the chosen door she banged her bloodied fists in her irrational daze. The door creaked open in obvious reluctance, as her Sensei took in her frenzied movements and muddled appearance. He let her in, and hastened to the kitchen to brew some tea. He was pleased that she had sought him out above her friends but her appearance was till unexpected. He was a fool to think that anything Sakura did was expected. This was learned in Sakura 101, but unfortunately for him, he was always late.

The moment he set the tea down upon his cluttered table, Sakura leapt into his arms. He carried her to the bed, and attempted to pry her seeking fingers from their iron grasp upon his person. Using his free hand he pulled her unto his lap, leaning against his bed's headboard. Her cold nose was burrowed into his hair, her arms locked around his middle, and her legs uncomfortably straddling him. At each crack of thunder she would shake violently, and calm only after he made feather-light motions upon her back. Sakura's black nightgown had hiked up to sit revealingly at her hips. He groaned wearily, it was to be a long night for the copycat.

Sakura shifted, her jade eyes blinking in wonder around her at the strange settings. This was not her apartment from the clustered mess that seemed evident everywhere. She racked her head unsuccessfully about her current situation. She remembered the bar fuzzily, her cheeks reddening in horror. Had she actually kissed Naruto, and everyone else? Then it was a haze besides her seeing flashes of red and blue eyes, and a mass of silver hair. Surely, she had not slept with her sensei? Sakura sunk under the silk sheets in shame. Could she sink no lower?

The smell of sizzling eggs, and toasted bagels caused Sakura to pull off the covers and seek the source. It turned out to be Kakashi who was sporting an apron while juggling cooking eggs, and pouring coffee. Kakashi never cooked, it must a apocalypse. It smelled divine to her, even in its simplicity. She warily averted her eyes from his, focusing her attention on his mouth-line while stuffing her face. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she felt the hangover that surely would linger until night without her help. Gathering a few strands of green Chakra, she pushed the headache out, clearing her brain effectively.

Her voice was hesitant but morbidly curious as she spoke with her mouth still full, "Soooo, was I any good?"

Kakashi sputtered spewing toast and egg bits directly at Sakura's face. His eyes were wide in resemblance to a deer.

"I take that as a no?" Sakura murmured dejectedly, hanging her head in disgrace.

Kakashi understood her reasoning yet it was almost disappointing when he explained the night's true events to her. At her relief, he almost felt hurt. Almost. He wasn't that bad, or least that's what he had been told. In fact some found him amazing. Moving along, seemed necessary to avoid further awkwardness, he supplied her with a clean shirt, and sent her to the bathroom to cleanup. He watched her body sag with renewed sorrow, and also felt saddened that some things were not meant to be. And to try and push such things were hazardous.

Sakura let the refreshing water warm her body and her worries. Today was her last day, and she wanted to exploit it to its furthest. Sue to her lack off hair band, she let her hair fall over her shoulder in coral waves. The white shirt Kakashi had given her fell just inches below her hips, her seasoned legs showing far more skin than normal. Her fingers were shaking as she buttoned the shirt, enough to show her collarbone. It could have been worse, she thought. At least no one else had seen her moment of weakness. The fact that she knew Kakashi would take her secret to the grave was comforting in a morbid way.

Sitting to talk with Kakashi was an ordeal just to preserve what little modesty she had left. Yet she listened intently as he further explained in more detail her mission, "You will form a band of mercenaries similar to the Akatsuki, and act as their leader. You will be declared a missing-nin for your actions of treason. Once you gain in power and status to rival them, they should seek you out, to eliminate the threat. Once they do, you are to offer a merging of interests. You will then send messages about their member's details. History, powers, weaknesses. Everything that can be used in Konoha's favor. Then once you gathered sufficient information you will release the bijou, that they have collected using your strength. Now what act of treason would you like to be accused off?" He attempted to make light of their conversation with his ending but the dread hung heavy upon Sakura like a cloak.

"Well, murders out, so I'll have to go with thievery of sacred scrolls. Like that one in Tsunade's office." Her voice was mellow dramatic, but Kakashi could see the strain that lined her words. What hurt was that there appeared little he could offer to ease her worries. He hated to be that weak. Dimly, he wondered if that was what Sakura had felt back in her genin days. Fate certainly had a twisted sense of humor.

After their talk, Sakura had left to seek out Hinata but with little luck. Kiba was nervous at Hinata whereabouts, he knew something. Judging by his guilty expression, Sakura felt it might be prudent to beat it out of him. She knew of his infatuation with the lavender eyed kunoichi, yet she knew Hinata did not recuperate. She left him, to further her search. The day ended far too quickly and seemed fruitless. Hinata was nowhere to be found. Sakura had to move on to a more important issue like Naruto. He had been avoiding her since the bar, and she knew why. There was too little time for her, as the day closed in, and settled for giving Ino a letter to hold for him. Ino was suspicious yet for once did not question her best friend's bizarre behavior as of late. Despite rumors Ino could keep quiet. At least for a little bit.

Sakura climbed the roof to her apartment to find it already occupied by Kakashi. She appreciated his presence, as she prepared to watch her last sunset via Konoha. The sun faded from sight, as the night closed in around her suffocating with its darkness. The moon was hauntingly beautiful covered in a red haze. In her mind's eye she swore that black pin-wheels spun deviously inside the crimson depths.

{A/n;; As always I absolutely love reviews like Peanut butter loves his J. 3


	4. xdeparture

{A/n;; Disclaimer; I fail to own the most awesome series known as Naruto and as such write fanfiction. I do own my lovely ooc though :D So here's another fun filled chapter of "Smolder." Things are finally set in motion as departure day has arrived.

The sunrise was far more foreboding then the sunrise, Sakura mused. The pinkette was waiting for Kakashi, and as per tradition he was late. With a light puff of smoke, was suddenly in front of her with a casual, "Yo!" Sakura raised her eyebrow questioningly, and Kakashi supplied another fabricated answer, "You see, there was a small kitten caught in a curtain by tail, and I couldn't leave her hanging." The bogus factor his stories had always outraged her during her early years, but now they amused her. At least enough to humor him, "So where's the cat?"

"An eagle swooped down and snatched the poor critter whilst my back was turned." Simple answer but not believable from the White's fang's son. But Sakura allowed it, shifting her pack more comfortably on her shoulder. Kakashi seemed to remember the situation, and moved to show the Hyuuga heiress who stood timidly behind him. He made waved his hand to present her, his voice airy, "I present your partner in crime. Hyuuga-san will accompany you on your mission as your co-leader."

She had cut her hair since Sakura saw her at the bar, it now it barely brushed her shoulders only to sweep out elegantly. She had pulled back a few strands in a half ponytail. The outfit she wore was feminine and proper. Her tan dress reached her knees, and opened slightly at her chest where she wore a mesh covering. The dress was lined in fur to accent her fur lined ankle boots of dark brown variety. Her lavender eyes were distraught and distant, some unknown worry etched in her mind as twiddled her index fingers, a genin habit.

Hinata nodded her eyes downcast, as Kakashi continued, "With the Hokage's signal you will penetrate the Hokage's defenses by force, and steal the scroll. You will have forty minutes due to a soon-to-be unconscious Hokage before Anbu are sent after you. You must not be caught. You will then proceed to the intended hideout, which Hinata knows. The location is hidden to all but those of the Hyuuga clan. Then your mission will commence." Then he turned away from them, his eyes glued to the sky. At the passage of a single crow across the sky, their mission started.

Hinata was no fighter, Sakura had decided with much regret. She would have preferred to have been partnered with the branch member Hyuuga. Yet she had no wish to separate him from his fiancée. Or even the younger female Hyuuga showed promise, Hinata was even more timid than Sakura remembered. Sakura's was focused on her thoughts that she failed to notice the guard shinobi's senbon needles flung in her direction. Cursing, Sakura didn't have enough time. Once again.

Hinata tossed a well placed kunai, deflecting the needles in one shot. Sakura flashed her a grateful smile, as she delivered the knockout blow to the last of the guards. Dragging, she kicked open the Hokage's office shattering the door into splinters. Tsunade had placed several witness near her, and Hinata took to them as Sakura faced her Shisou. Leaping at someone so close with killing intent was difficult. But in order to succeed, everything had to be real. And nothing was so real as the splatter of her Shishou's blood against Sakura's cheek.

It was only a scratch to the legendary Sannin, and even though Tsuande knew that this was planned it felt wrong. Sakura was too intense. Tsunade's blonde pigtails's whipped about her face in a fighting frenzy as she sent Sakura flying across the room into a cabinet. Sakura grasped her side wheezing, her jade eyes cold, as she returned to the fray. Tsunade's eyes widened at the feel of Sakura's chilling touch to her neck. Her brown eyes closed proudly as she slumped to the ground. Her little Sakura had truly blossomed into a fearsome opponent.

The scroll was pristine as Sakura, broke the glass surrounding it with a gloved fist. The shards stabbed her flesh with prickling accuracy, as she unfolded the scroll to find it blank. Trust Tsunade not to entrust to her a real sacred scroll. Rolling it back up, she failed to notice, the spot where her blood had dripped was revealing writing. Hinata and Sakura made their hasty runaway from Konoha. Sakura's eyes never looked back her resolve firm, but Hinata glimpsed back frequently only to watch the village grow smaller hidden by dense forest.

They proceeded for seven hours straight, into the village of Lokurgue, to seek a night's rest. After finding a satifactory room, they ate spinning aimlessly. What made Akatsuki who they were? How were they recognized wherever they went? She posed this questions to the strangely silent Hinata, which was fruitful. A name and a image installed fear to all. Sakura decided they would need both. Hinata took to the task of designing a image and Sakura a name.

Their cloaks were tailored the next day according to Hinata's design. The cloak was similar to the Akatsuki's but far more feminine and with a hoods and fur lined collar. The sleeves were cut short, and whereas the Akatsuki's was red based, Ahanasuki was dark purple. Their name was purposefully alike to install rival-ship. A fondness for flowers, seemed to suit the two Kunoichi. The design on the cloak was the same as Sakura's signal but purple. They wore matching gloves at elbow length. They wore hightop boots of the same dark purple that matched their newly painted nails.

Their hitake were hidden under their cloak's folds. Hinata wore a silver bracelet with a light purple bellflower and the kanji for it engraved along the rim. Sakura wore a comparable bracelet but with a Sakura blossom. The bracelets were infused with a jutsu that allowed transmitter for any distance. The final touch to their image was hidden under their cloaks on their backs. There lay intricate tattoos of their flowers, that marked them as official Ahanasuki.

After three days they reached the Hyuuga heiress's summer home. Sakura had expected something small, because it was hidden, yet she was mistaken. The manshion had three levels, and the yard was overgrown but spacious. The first few days after arrival, they cleaned everything. During their free time Sakura trained Hinata in the dojo. After three days Hinata had leanred what Sakura had in a week. If the lavender beauty wasn't afraid to use her abilities, Sakura might have been proud.

The closet village was the village of the rain, and so they set out to spread their name. People were skeptical of the female mercenary ninja. At first they started out doing small jobs like stealing but then after a request for murder came in their name became known. At least in the village of the rain. Sakura hated killing, but she only accepted jobs that were beneficial for her. They ones that took out crime bosses were becoming frequent. Hinata had even toughened up enough to carry a mission solo as Sakura completed another in the same time frame.

After two months their reputation installed fear and respect in the people of the rain. Sakura had just finished her mission and was meeting Hinata at a nearby bar in celebration. She had successfully stolen a artifact of great worth without blood spilt. Her innocence was dancing the fine line of dark and light. So every life saved was another family's ruin she had saved. Sakura was cranky with the lack of coffee, but a nice shot of alcohol would have to do.

The guards at the front gate were struggling with a young boy. This was not unusual as most people failed to provide accurate background checks. Sakura started to walk pas the guards when she felt the boy's small hands grasp the hem of her cloak. The guards backed off the boy, fearing the Ahanasuki's incoming wrath. They knew enough to always allow passage to her and her fellow member. Sakura fixed her gaze heatedly upon the boy's fingers which were caked in blood and grime. He failed to notice Sakura's distaste at her touch, he silver eyes pleading. The pinkette was feeling irritated at the boy's obvious state, until his saw her bottom lip start to quiver. Her gaze unfocused and the little boy was replaced with a blonde-headed hyperactive ninja. She knew that look. And how she hated it and what it did to her.

"He's with me, back off." Sakura's voice was cold and commanding with practice. She almost enjoyed the way the guards scurried like mice from her presence. Shaking the black haired boy off, she continued her walk to the bar only to be attacked from behind by a crushing pair of arms.

"Onee-sama!! Wait for me!!!" Sakura turned her head to see the boy from before plastered to her persona. Using a kunai she pried the boy off but he was persistent.

Always quick to anger, Sakura spoke her voice filled with annoyance, "First off, I'm not your sister. Second leave me alone, I don't know you!"

"Of course you are, you saved me! But I know you Sakura-Onee-sama of the Ahanasuki! My name's Maika." His voice was high with excitement. Sakura could see that this was pointless and allowed the boy to follow behind her to the bar.

Hinata looked up from her juice, to see Sakura and another trailing behind her. Hinata was never one to judge, but the girl certainly looked as if she had a story. She knew that it was a girl masquerading as a boy immediately. Her hair was cute short like a boy but its black waves were feminine with volume. Her eyes were wide in childish appearance, her age must 14 at the most. She wore a boy's brown yukata that was cut short at her hips. Covering her arms and legs were bandages, her feet bare but for a few toe rings. Maika. Like the rock, her eyes were silvery with a unknown force. Though Sakura may not know it, Hinata had found their very first recruit.

Back at the base, Sakura was pushed into on of her rages, though Hinata had learned to deal with these. Sakura's voice was critical, "We know nothing about that child, she's too innocent to be tainted like us."

Hinata's voice was gentle, "Then we'll learn. As long as our souls are clean, then so are we." She motioned for Maika to enter the room, which she skipped lively to attach herself lovingly to Sakura.

The girl sat down moments later, her tale unraveling, "I'm from the Lightening village, my grandfather is the Raikage. He adapted me after my father's death. My father had always wanted a boy, to be Raikage next, but he got stuck with me after my mother's death. I killed her from the inside out. The bijou that occupied my drained all her chakra, stole her air, then her blood. My father never forgave me; I was raised as a boy to maintain his image. It was a secret to all, even my grandfather. My father had often got drunk after my mother's death, and used to fall into deep depressions. I was an outlet for his outbreaks. To make him proud was my goal, but I always fell short." Her eyes were unreadable with deep hurt that had been represses continuously.

"I had powers to control water in every element, and one day I used them against him. He reached to hit me, but I cut off his blood circulation. It was an accident, but I couldn't stop. H-he died a painful death, I never wished upon him. Scared I attempted to flee only to be caught by my Grandfather's guards. He wanted a weapon, and I was fresh for molding. Three weeks ago, he asked me to kill a child my own age. Then I ran." Her story ended, she was shaking slightly. Sakura felt compassion for the small girl, as her story was not uncommon for Jinchurakki carriers. Opening her arms wide she motioned to the young girl who needed no encouragement. Sakura held the girl while she cried. She wished that Naruto too would have had someone to cry to back then.

"So you say you can control water, in all elements, would you provide some examples?" Sakura's voice was business-like as she appraised Maika's shinobi skills.

Maika's hands bent over the grass, where a flower lay dying. The flower gained color and grew to unnatural propitiations. She then proceeded to pull water from the stream nearby using her index and middle finger to direct it to the flower. Sakura remained unimpressed, till her next ability. Suddenly Hinata who was watching stood up and began doing a series of jumping jacks. Sakura's gaze looked back to Maika's fingers which were glowing faint silver as she moved them in accordance to Hinata's movements. "Impressive." She was issued member apparel and a room. And so the Ahanasuki gained a new member Ren the water lily.

A month later they gained another member by the name of Kaoru Arashi, a twin blade expert. Kaoru's bandaged-wrapped swords reminded Sakura of the Shark-man Akatsuki's sword in size, though Kaoru's dwarfed his by a foot. They connected, for non-combat use to hang in a sling behind her back. Sakura wondered how the willowy girl managed not to keel over from the sheer weight of her twin swords. Her swords had the ability to store and steal, other shinobi's technique's temporary.

The girl herself was what Sakura who call "one crazed with the killing intent." Her long brown hair was pale in color and styled into a high ponytail, her bright pink eyes unfortunately hereditary. Her skin was pale as moonlight, and although she was friendly enough, one could never fully trust one such as Kaoru or Yanagi the willow even as she became their forth member. Her lone wolf attitude was remedied by her partnership with little Ren. The two were comical in their interactions, one vicious like a rapid she wolf and the other a lovable attention seeking puppy.

Sakura and her fellow Ahanasuki members met up in the evenings for dinner and renovations to the house. The house was concealed behind a giant impassable waterfall, so visitors were unlikely. It took weeks for Hinata to lead them through the small passage to the mansion, before any of them could find it themselves. The house itself was protected by jutsu's that repelled unfamiliar chakra via Sakura. Only people Sakura had met could enter if they ever found the secret passageway. Located on the premises were several natural Onsens which were frequently visited by all except one. The third month came, when Sakura began having doubts about her fellow leader.

Hinata pushed away her dinner which consisted of steak kabobs and eggplant. The eggplant had been nibbled slightly; the mere smell of the meat had sent Hinata running to the bathroom in pain. Sakura and Hinata shared a bathroom, so the blood on the toilet's rim mixed with the bile was disturbing. Every morning, Sakura would hold back Hinata's hair while she threw up nothing but liquids. Sakura wasn't a prodigy medic-nin for nothing. Lining up the simple facts was child's play for Sakura, and puns were included tax free.

The pinkette watched the Hyuuga heiress's health spiral downwards. In the fourth month there was a noticeable bump protruding from the Hyuuga's otherwise slim waist. Hinata was ignorant of her body's changes, and refused to think that she was anything other than sick and gaining a bit of weight.

The fifth month after their departure from their home village, Hinata could no longer disregard the huge watermelon shape that kicked fiercely at her body. Sakura feared that Hinata wouldn't last the nine months, after the child broke her ribs twice. The lavender beauty was being beaten from the inside by with a child with canine attributes.

They gained three more members, as their reputation grew to the land of the waves. They were sisters of alike appearance in their gun-metal grey hair and their dull brown doe eyes. The triplets could lock people in their dreams with the barest touch of their long hair which was left down but for a different style that allowed for the triplets diversity.

Aki her hair sporting twin buns, could erase people's aspirations and leave them in an empty void of despair. Ako could use people's daydreams against them, her hair fashioned into elegant loops. The last and oldest sister Aku could control people's nightmare and twist them into further terror, her hair pulled back slightly with a few stray strands.

They all referred to themselves in third-person, which Sakura had come to accept at their rare bloodlines expense. Hinagiku the daisy, Bara the rose, and Chirippu the tulip, were exchanged in their third-person reference. They spoke in turns, completing each other sentences in deadpan voices. Eerily silent, they added to the growing pack of vagabonds pleasantly.

Sakura was thrilled when Hinata seemed to regain her appetite and fiercely gobbled down her meat without complaint. Her cravings grew stranger by the day, when she was found knowing a bone with her dull teeth. Her back was turned to Sakura, and Hinata had gone strangely silent. Gently, holding out a gloved finger to touch her friend's shoulder, Sakura was careful. She knew that Hinata's tendencies were becoming increasingly familiar. With her effort Sakura was rewarded with a vicious nip to the offending appendage. Moment's later, Hinata's eyes widened in repulsion at her actions, and she stammered apologetically, "I-I don't know what's come over me lately…"

Sakura had been waiting for this and replied with the ease of one of her profession, "Your carrying, presumably twins, by the extended girth in your abdomen."

Hinata seemed to want to protest her innocence but thought better and murmured wearily, "I-if you were going to d-die, you wouldn't want to be lonely in your last moments too…" Sakura was going to heartily agree but stopped only to cover her mouth in horror, as red liquid began to stain Hinata's front in the shape of claws. The color dripped down her front, as Hinata's knees buckled.

The ground rose up to meet her falling body, the blood staining the ground with overwhelming quantity. Hackles rose from Hinata's stomach as Sakura approached, to inspect the injury. Cussing loudly, Sakura's voice was beyond pissed as she spoke anger lacing her words, "Fuck, the little buggers are ripping her apart, inch by inch…" And for the third time that month Sakura's chakra infused fist was brought down upon the kitchen table, shattering it nicely. Some days it was better to not wake up at all, Sakura decided as she applied her glowing hands to the monster growing inside of her best friend. Sure Hinata had been beaten down before, but never from the inside. Love hurt sometimes.

{A/n;;Poor Hinata-chan ne? If you have any ideas for future Ahanasuki members(names; flower and regular, appearance, techniques), I'd love suggestions of all kinds. The plot-bunnies in my head are becoming quite rabid, they tame with reviews. Help? :3


	5. xespy

{A/n;; Disclaimer; The name reads Skyskipper not Masashi Kishimoto, go figure. This chapter features our favorite Uchiha's appearance if only briefly.

After a cool compress, a few strands of healing chakra, and some medical herbs left Hinata sleeping soundly. Her wounds would have been fatal, if not for Sakura's diligent hours through the night. She looked at her calloused fingers, her mind heavy with thoughts better left unturned.

Would she have to kill a unborn child in order to save her best friend? Killing was always a burden that she had shouldered lightly, because she killed with justice. But to kill an innocent? The matter would have to wait, Sakura decided with reluctance.

The next day, Sakura went to market to buy supplies. Everyone else was on missions except her and Hinata and the latter was still sleeping soundly. So she took to the task, her "faithful" summon at her side. Kappa was the prince of cats, and although he was moody and blunt, Sakura enjoyed his sophisticated company with a grain of salt.

Her other summons were not as bright but did have far more agreeable personalities. Kyaa was a prime example of this; the little orange tabby was as energetic as a puppy but lacking in the brain department. She trailed tipsily behind Kappa who sniffed disdainfully at her presence. Kyaa had the rare ability to find herbs and poisons. Very useful for a medic-nin.

Looking up from a nearby vendor, Sakura saw the commotion unfold to criminal proportions. A flash of red and black was her answer. Curiosity piqued she took off in pursuit to find a young boy cowing in front of two armed Akasuki members. It was hopeless as her sense of motherhood took the worst moment to kick in, as kunai hurtled at the boy.

With the agility of a cat with one fluid motion, she caught the kunai in her mouth, and scooped up the boy protectively in her arms. Staring down the consequences with seasoned jade eyes, Sakura took flight on the rooftops, her summons at her heels. The kunai she pocketed with her free hand. A kunai was something to be treasured, more so if it's taken in battle.

She stopped in her runaway went her arms suddenly went limp, she looked down into the muted blue eyes of the boy who glared defiantly back at her. He leapt from her arms, and ran off. Sakura attempted to lift her arms but found herself unable to, no matter the pressure she applied to them. The boy had drained her arm's chakra completely. At the prickle of her impending doom, Sakura muttered irritably, "Sooooo not my day…" With that said, she faced around to face her upcoming foes, ready for anything.

"Ino-pig?" Sakura's voice was hesitant as she took in the Akatsuki's appearance, the blonde's hostile icy blue eyes were semi-covered by a lock of hair that fell over one eye. The overall look was a masculine Ino, or was that a feminine male? Sakura decided she couldn't really tell. Not that mattered in the end. The blonde's partner was standing behind him, in obvious honorary adoration. His face was covered by a swirled orange and white mask which only left sight from one hole, where a red eye gleamed.

"Oi! I'm Deidara, un! You're the kunoichi who took off with our client." He said the latter almost off-handily. He was huffy in an almost girl-like manner; it was almost comical, except for the whole death situation thing. He took in her appearance noting the similar wardrobe they shared. He grimaced and then hurdled, weapons flying at her.

Sakura not one for being forced into defensive, infused her foot with chakra, and brought her right foot around his arms to meet his face in a roundhouse kick. He dodged only to find her left rammed into the side of his head. Leaping back he flung a few clay objects at her, a spider latched to her arm, and exploded upon contact. Yowling at the explosion, Sakura barely managed to rip the offending object off in time to salvage only a small burn.

A small crowd of onlookers watched in amazement as the black cloaks weaved with a surprising amount of grace for a fight. This was perfect for Sakura, because it would spread their name even further is she won. If things took a turn for the worse, she could always flee skillfully. An Akatsuki was truly a forced to be reckoned with, and Sakura was lucky the masked ninja trusted his partner enough to stay clear of the battlefield. She would prefer to fight clean if possible.

She noticed he was uncomfortable in close range combat and often grew cocky with minor victories. This left him clumsy, and easily overwhelmed. After the third chakra laden kick to his skull, he began staggering, a fourth brought him to his knees. The pinkette Kunoichi brandished her wakizashi near his exposed neck, his eyes blazing.

He was trying to keep consciousness although from the blooding that was pouring from his ears, she doubted he would last long. His hair was seeping up most of the crimson liquid and Sakura wavered slightly. It would be easy to kill the ruthless A-class criminal now, but she knew that it would not flow with her current mission.

Instead, she settled for cutting his blond hair at shoulder length, his weak wrists clinging to her forearms. After she felt a nip at her skin, she flicked his forehead to send him tumbling to his motionless partner. The masked shinobi caught his partner with ease, and prepared to make a run for it.

Sakura felt her inner medic-nin twinge at the blonde's condition, and so she held up a friendly hand in peace. The masked ninja was strangely trusting as he allowed Sakura to bandage Deidara's head. She looked down at his sleeping face where, his ragged breaths made his eyelashes flutter. She felt squeamish as she backed up and left with only a few parting words, "Ice that for me?" Tobi stared after the pink haired kunoichi in disbelief and slight wonder.

In the nearby woods, she accessed her wounds with the trepidation of a seasoned fighter. A few broken ribs, a bleeding gash on her stomach and swollen eye. She applied some chakra to her injuries, watching the glowing green light ease away her pain. Overall she was pretty proud of herself. She had defeated two Akatsuki in her brief years of change. First the puppet-master Sasori and now the gender bender of clay. It was turning out to be a pretty good day for Sakura.

She returned to the Hyuuga's summer manor to find it oddly quiet. She saw a trail of blood leading from the kitchen to the stairs; she followed it, her worry knotted inside her butterfly stomach. At the top of the stairs lay Hinata curled into a protective ball, her sides heaving. In a childlike manner Sakura lifted her friend's mangled body to her room with a gentleness not often seen on the Hokage's apprentice. She was surprised that her arms worked but didn't dwell on it as she laid Hinata on the bed. It was now or never for Sakura as she knew that Hinata's baby wanted to be born, right then and there.

After gathering some boiled water, and some remedial herbs, Sakura felt extremely stressed. Yanagi and Ren returned early from their sucefull mission and were quickly put to work. Ren kept a constant stream of hot water and clean washcloths at the ready while Yanagi assisted Sakura in the actual procedure.

Sakura had been in charge of critical injuries at Konoha's hospital, so her actions were purely guesswork from her one experience with births. When she was twelve her cat Boxy had given birth to six kittens, and so Sakura used this as her example. Things weren't looking so hot for the lavender heiress, Sakura deemed.

Hinata breathing came out in erratic gasps as she attempted to follow Sakura's breathing exercise with little luck. Yanagi poured a small glass of mild alcohol to numb, which Hinata gulped greedily. Tears dribbled from her lavender eyes, as a wave of pain hit her stomach in violent convulsions.

Little Ren dabbed her perspiring forehead gently, and whispered soothingly to the distraught female. A few hours passed and the baby still was trapped inside Hinata's failing body. The baby would have to come out via stomach channel, and so the first cut was made as the Hyuuga heiress blacked out.

When she woke several hours later, her movements were lethargic with painkillers. She felt a light stab of pain hit her stomach as she attempted to sit up. Ren happy to be of service supported her as Hinata gingerly took a hesitant peek at her stomach. Sakura had done her work expertly, judging by the faint puckered already forming scar that stretched across her deflated tummy. A gentle coo of adoration brought her attention to the figure across the room.

Sakura held the once monster child fondly, making embarrassing noises that came with the presence of something so pink and squishy looking. With deliberate slowness, she brought the baby closer for inspection, and laid her in Hinata's outstretched arms. She un-wrapped the baby from its tight swaddling cloth and stared in growing wonder at the being that had been growing inside her womb most painfully.

Her lavender eyes were glued to her mother's face, her dark brown hair tussled into unruly locks about her face. Hinata reached down a trembling finger to tickle the baby only to have the newborn bite her finger harshly with her oversized and premature canines. A spot of blood trickled down the offended appendage, and the Hyuuga Heiress was transfixed on the small motion. The baby in turn placed said finger in her mouth and suckled contently. Hinata looked up to Sakura questioningly.

"Yeah, she does that a lot. But luckily her saliva has a healing property to it."

Sure enough the wound was gone and quickly replaced by another as the baby moved on to Hinata's other fingers.

"A-no, what should I name her Sakura-Chan?" Hinta voice was shaky with the glow of motherhood but growing in content with each passing second. Sakura shook her head signaling that the name was up to her.

After several days the child was still nameless, and Hinata was watching the newborn waddle about in the garden. Like the branches of a tree, she grew steadily confident as her father. Kozue. She resolved on that name after much thought. Everyone had grown to love the child who had once threatened to kill the Ahanasuki's co-leader with her brute strength.

Kozue was toddling dreamily after a rogue butterfly, her nose sniffing out the unsuspecting creature. She jumped and pawed at it, until the creature fell from the air into her chubby hands only to be promptly squashed. Sakura, who was avidly babysitting the child, had learned of her tendencies. "Don't even think it," the child paused mid motion and tossed the bug now bored over her shoulder. Hinata had been resting constantly as to restore her depleted chakra. Sakura was at ease until she felt at spark of chakra coming the town. The baby was left in the triplets care, as Sakura took Yanagi as her substitute partner.

Entering the town, the local barmaid rushed up to them bowing her words hurried, "A pair of strangers came seeking an audience with you Sakura-sama. Their waiting at the bar, and have been causing quite a ruckus." Sakura nodded and followed her to the bar. The pair stood out from the usuals immediately to Sakura's trained senses.

The older of the pair was deathly pale with eyes the color of blue glass, her white hair was done elegantly in several loops. The younger hovered at her side, her bright green eyesdarting supicious looks at every person in turn. Her bright red hair was done in hundreds of miniature braids, which were woven with beads and feathers of every color.

Their names were lost quickly as they returned to the Hyuuga compound after a brief introduction. The older girl came from the land of snow, her powers rooted from her homeland. She was of noble birth, yet she was a princess without a land. Her handmaiden was barely ten and was wild and mischievous as a Kitsune. The snowmaiden was named Botan and the younger Ayame. Ahanasuki was no large enough to pose a threat to their rival branch, and Sakura was almost eager for confrontation.

The night was cool and cleansing to Sakura as she stole off on her own for a brief moment of solitude. The clouds were scarce, as the moon shone upon the water's surface. She had found a willow tree that was reminiscent of her Sakura tree. The comfort it brought was something that Sakura had begun to seek out quite often. Her boots were discarded, as she removed her cloak to just bask in the moonlight's ethereal glow. Her eyes were closed quickly as the world stood still and peaceful. All for her.

A sickening sense of being watched forced her awake far too soon. She saw the shadow move stealthily in the moonlight towards her. She waited with growing dread as it stalked forward close enough for her to see looming red pinwheels. Fear spurred her hasty movements as she tackled at the shadow taking it by mild surprise. They tumbled down the nearby grassy hill to land harshly at the bottom.

Sakura looked down to see just who she was straddling, her jade eyes widening in alarm. A scowl and a murderous glare was her answer. "Well fuck me sideways…" Sakura was screwed already, her mouth betraying her mind once again. She wondered how many ways he could kill her with one glance, and decided if she had to die it was always better to be on top.

(A/n;; Reviews fuel my creativity, please share some :D


	6. xflight

(A/n;; Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed. I should have an Itachi plushie for each and every one of you, but sadly I don't own Naruto. So you can have another chapter of "Smolder," instead. Lucky you :D Although inner Sakura has pretty much disappeared with the progression of years, a intense situation bring her back. **Her talking is in bold. **–S.S

Sakura was sure that when people said, to look death in the eye, it was not literary. But looking into spinning red pinwheels of a Sharingan user was pretty close. The shame of the situation was that it might have been fun to roll down grassy hills with any other person in oh say the world. Maybe not Orochimaru, he was a real creeper. Hell, even sitting on top of Kabuto would be better than the famous Uchiha clan murderer. Yet, it was funny how fate worked. Laughable for most.

"That could be a problem Kunoichi…" His voice was calm and collected as he pushed her body away only to place his boot on her chest, pinning her down effectively.

It was her choice she preferred the other position, where she was in control, not the ominous boot that could crush her chest in a second flat. Finding her voice box was a tad difficult due to the searing weight on her lungs but Sakura managed, "The view under your cloak is lovely Uchiha-San."

Sakura could have sworn she saw a faint uplift of his nearly perfect mouth as he spoke completely ignoring the pinkette's uncomfortable position, "Kunoichi of the Ahanasuki, I presume?"

Sakura tried a different approach as she was slowing losing the usage of her air pipes with the slight growing pressure upon her chest, "Who buys your charming boots with the heels of hell?"

"I'm looking for your leader, a Haruno, Sakura. With your cooperation, none will be harmed."

"My chest disagrees with that statement. So kindly get the fuck off of me!" Sakura spat the last part out as she begun flailing to escape. The Uchiha prodigy seemed resistant to move, and so the Gondaime's apprentice fought back. Pooling the chakra into her legs she brought them down on the hard earth, shattering the ground beneath her. Itachi leapt back in order to avoid falling in the pit, that Sakura created. Climbing out of her self-made hole, Sakura was only triumphant for a moment.

Sakura spike of Chakra coming fast upon the clearing. Bracing herself, she kept her drawn wakizashi pointed at the motionless Uchiha and her stolen kunai towards the new chakra source. Not unexpectedly the new arrival was the Sharingan user's partner; Kisame Hoshigaki. His appearance was pretty usual from his pale blue skin to the gill facial structure. The shark shinobi's chakra was masked, the only source of readable energy coming from the sword strapped to his broad back.

"I gave you twenty minutes and she's still standing? You're slipping up old man." His voice was rough, and Sakura attributed this to the gill portion of his face.

"She's hardly worth fighting but you may have a go." Itachi's voice was almost condescending enough that Sakura wanted to tackle him. Almost but not quite. Her sanity won this battle.

"Keh! Samahada's been itching for a new flavor." He began stretching mockingly, popping his joints one at a time. He was obviously in no hurry labeling Sakura as a minor threat. Barely worth the time. 

"**Shannero, I'll kill the smug bastards!!"**Inner Sakura chose this moment to take action, taking a direct route of pure offensive. Like a cat she weaved in and out of the Sharkman's vision only to appear behind his back. He right arm swung and grabbed his neck, and her left brandished her sword to his back. She pressed the flat of the blade against the back of his cloak, sending her foot up to kick the blade.

He pushed away from her grip only to have his spine crack into a slumped position. He twisted unsuccessfully attempting to pop his bent spine. This was Sakura's very own Jutsu. She felt like a mother as she watched his blueish face contort into absolute confusion. Priceless.

Heaving a disappointed sigh, Kisame simply sat down on the ground, crossing his arms huffily. He dismissed her completely as he turned to Itachi his voice gruff, "Your up."

Sakura was always the thoughtful hot-blooded type, but right now the thinking would keep her alive. Mere luck had allowed her to surprise the shark man because he hadn't taken her seriously. Itachi was not that daft.

She wouldn't last ten minutes with the serious Uchiha prodigy. The Konoha Anbu in her wanted to beat him into a bloody pulp, for his actions regarding Sasuke-kun, but the reasonable Ahanasuki leader disagreed. She would have to talk face to face with the man who caused Sasuke-kun so much pain. He was the tool which Sasuke the avenger. And Sakura would have to push all her bitter thoughts away and be calm. It might be fun to try something new for once?

For once Hinata had prefect timing. She arrived to see Sakura's predicament. She watched her friend inflect pure medical ass kicking on the unprepared shark ninja. The lavender eyed kunoichi wasn't brave, but she sure was smart.

Smart enough to realize her friend would need back-up. She pressed her filed purple nails harshly into her left palm, talking her right hand she placed the drop of blood on her tattoo, which glowed purple in a matter of minutes. Help was on the way. Until then, Hinata would try her best to keep her first true friend alive.

Itachi let his chakra spread flare around the clearing sensing the arrival of eight very distinct chakras. The whole organization was gathering but for what purpose? He glanced at the pinkette kunoichi, who was far too calm considering her position.

His eyes narrowed as he watched a group of eight kunoichi form a protective circle around the clearing. They were here to protect. Something very dear to them was being endangered. Loyalty like that meant leadership.

She was strong for her size, Itachi noted. Unique in appearance she fit the description of one Haruno Sakura. But he himself had wanted to test her abilities. Her worth. He watched her attempt to wave off her comrades only for them to be steady in their resolve. Mentally checking the list of his knowledge in his head was difficult.

She was the Gondaime's apprentice, the copy-cat's student, the Aka no Tsuki wanted in the bingo books across the nation, former teammate of his younger brother, and friend to the Kyuubi. Adding another to the list was a bit much. Leader of the criminal group Ahanasuki seemed to not fit her. Itachi was always one for labeling people and lists. He liked organization. This kunoichi was proving to be quite the handful. Nothing ever took him by surprise; he was always calm and constant.

Sakura was the type of girl who was constantly clumsy. She often forgot the bigger things for the smaller. She wasn't exactly meant to be defined, but most knew her as temperamental when provoked, unbelievable strong, unpredictable, loyal till death, and challenging for the mind. She had become the go with the flow type, because it suited her. But this situation left her stumped.

Itachi took advantage of her silence, "Haruno, my partner and I come with a business transaction opportunity. To further discuss said prospect, our leader requests a direct meeting with you."

Inner Sakura pumped her fist, and resisted her favorite saying of "hell yeah!" Not that she was afraid to fight the Uchiha she preferred to think as it a cautious. Even her alter eager had some sense. Usually it was the sense of insanity though.

"When do I leave?" She tried to keep victory out of her voice, but this proved to be a challenge.

"Tomorrow at first light, you may take one of your companions with you. We will wait here for your return." Itachi's voice was a silent dismissal. Taking one slender hand he smacked the sharkmans's back and realigning the spine. He turned and walked away, his partner trailing after him with the night swallowing them up.

Sakura looked around her, her jade eyes meeting those of her comrades. Of her friends. Ren, Yanagi, Hinagiku, Bara, Chirippu, Botan, Ayame, little Kozue, and her very bestfriend Kikyo. She had no wish to separate from them, the mere thought was unpleasant but the rosette had become very talented at hiding her painful emotions. Tonight they would drink, dance, and be merry, if only for a while.

Sakura had sent all her comrades to the bar, to party save for Hinata. The lavender heiress was far to engrossed her new child. Sakura didn't blame her one bit. She loved children too, but was far from desiring one herself. She knew she would make a horrible mother, and pitied any child that would ever think of being born. The prospect of her having children was slightly deterred by one little fact. The only man she had ever loved was so far gone; her voice was unknown to him.

The next morning she along with Yanagi were fully packed. Hinata would stay behind to man the fort in Sakura'a absence. There was only one other person she trusted as much as her bellflower friend. But he probably hated her now. She hoped to one day win back his trust little by little. She wondered how her Kyuubi friend was coping.

As promised Itachi was waiting for her by the tree which she had previously tackled him. Even next to the beautiful tree, he was still intimidating. Shouldering her pack more comfortably along with her courage, Sakura was geared to go. Kisame was eyeing Yanagi's swords with critical eyes. She returned his gaze with one of superiority. This amused him greatly.

The group of four traveled in pairs, the Akatsuki leading the way. After several hours, the swordsman of the mist dropped back to speak with her partner. Their talk grew uninteresting to Sakura after the first hour, and by the second she moved up to the front. Running along tree branches was complex for most ninja, but with her chakra control it was child's play.

She was bored enough to run backwards but resisted to be a showoff. Instead she wanted conversation. Lucky for her the world's best conversationalist was beside her. Traveling was such fun with clan killers. Sakura was so glad she had the privileged chance to experience it. Sarcasm seemed appropriate given her situation. Since she knew he couldn't kill her, a little game of annoy the Uchiha would keep her entertained.

"So murder any clans lately? I hear the Hyuuga Clans still very much kicking…"

"Hmm. Is the Haruno family a clan?" Ohhh, he was good. This caused a few moments of silence, but Sakura wasn't willing to give up that easily.

"Once I had two lizards. They came from the same family, and after a couple years the bigger one ate the littler one for no apparent reason. Kinda strange dont'cha think?"

"I would hazard a guess that that is on the same level of strange as having vibrant pink hair whilst being a ninja." Damn psychopath. That was a touchy subject for her. Two could play dirty. She had noticed what he had been trying to hide. His red-eyes were glazed with a thin milky cover, which was undetectable to the untrained eye. But she was a notorious medic-nin.

"So have you seen your brother lately? Have any tea with those cute little biscuits?"

"Very perceptive Haruno, even with my failing sight, my other senses are more than heightened enough to handle a troublesome kunoichi if need be."

Their brief banter was interrupted when, Itachi stopped suddenly, dropping to the ground. Sakura followed only to have him grab her behind, covering her eyes with a piece of material.

"From here out, you will be blindfolded for obvious reasons." His voice was humorous as he lifted her up into his arms to carry her bridal style. It felt wrong to be in a merciless killers arms. Very odd indeed. She wouldn't put it past him to drop her over a nearby river. Trying to not seem a burden, she attempted to be as light as possible, her breathing slightly erratic. Her ears picked up the exhilarated whoop from Yanagi as she too was being carried but by Kisame. At some one was enjoying herself today.

A few hours later, her blindfold was removed and her eyes met a darkened room. Several cloaked shinobi sat around one figure. The figure had piercing ringed red eyes that were locked upon her jade ones. Sakura met Itachi's eyes briefly, as she accessed her currant circumstance. She counted the members, taking each and planting them firmly in her memory. The last in line was a familiar blonde shinobi with short uneven hair. His blue eyes narrowed dangerously at her examination, his voice murderous, "That's the wench who cut my hair! I'll blow your fucking head off bitch!!"

Grimacing, Sakura's attention was drawn to the figure in the middle; whose very voice commanded respect in every way, "Welcome to the Akatasuki Sakura-San, I see you have already made Deidara's acquaintance." At the moment Sakura legs wobbled uneasily in a attempt to flee. Taking flight was so much easier when one had wings. But her wings had been cut off many years ago. The caged bird always sang the loudest.

{A/n;;Reviews are like milk to the cookie of a great story. And who doesn't love cookies?


	7. xgale

{An;; Lacking ownership of Naruto has created yet another fun-filled chapter of "Smolder," for your viewing pleasure. I also don't own the story, "Kaguya hime." If you have not read it before, I highly suggest you read the original text, the version of this is how my mother told me and vastly different. –S.S

Sakura's head hurt, and she was sure she looked like she been living on solider pills for a month. Secretly, she wished she had a hangover to justify, yet she wasn't fond of getting drunk alone. After a week of discussions she was finally a member of Akatsuki. Her Ahansuki members had made the trip over for reformation.

Each female of Ahansuki had been paired with a male Akatsuki to enforce a synced system. Everyone was referred now by their true names for efficiency. The Akatsuki leader Pein and her had paired each group with consideration to their abilities and compatibility, and overall Sakura was pleased with their partners. Hers, not so much. The best with the best, Pein had said, and so she was stuck with the clan killer. Life was brilliant. Bloody brilliant even. She would have preferred the ritual freak, over the cruel Uchiha and the guy with the explosive fetish. Gazing down at her notebook, she looked over everyone's partners with a tired scrutiny.

Kisame Hoshigaki with Kaoru Arashi, were the sword experts. Maika Himigoto with Tobi, their childish character so similar, they formed a fat friendship. Hidan had formed a reluctant tolerance for the snow princess Kitsune bodyguard. The snow-hime, Sayuki and her bodyguard, Kirio were a packaged deal. Aku and Zetsu were both a little two sided, and their partnership was mutual. Aki and Ako who were inseparable had teamed with Kakuzu, they found him highly amusing to annoy, and he found their antics interesting for study. Hinata was left with Pein and his partner Konan. She was almost on a type of leave, due to her newborn Kozue. Over all she would rather be paired with anyone but her partners. Life was never tougher for the pinkette kunoichi.

The Akatsuki cloaks had been merged with Ahansuki's for a unique compromise. The red clouds were covering a Red Crescent moon. The Ahansuki's hitai-ate were scratched over in leaving her feeling empty. The Hyuuga mansion was to be used as another base, because the Akatsuki's base in Ame wasn't built for its new inhabitants. Half of the team had been sent back there awaiting their missions.

The only remaining members were Kisame, Kaoru, Maika, Tobi, Itachi, Deidara and herself. Sakura gazed at her newly painted black nailing, sighing. She didn't like the idea of the Akatsuki leader being able to summon her anytime. But her joining was fair more comfortable than she imagined. Pein had given her three requests of absolutely anything. The thoughts of the countless opportunities had flooded her brain for twenty four tortuous hours.

When she faced Pein the next day, her mind was ready for his outrage at her requests, as spoke clearly, "I want you to leave Naruto, and Maika alone. I think I may have a way to drain the tailed beasts without killing the host. My second request is that, Sasuke be returned to Konoha uninjured. And my third request is pending, if possible."

Pein's voice always made Sakura uneasy with his ominous way of talk, "Done. Now moving onto your next assignment, you will heal Itachi Uchiha's eyes through whatever means necessary. I will be sending you to Sand country in order to assassinate a Daimyo who has been harboring several stolen artifacts without paying his due. Make use of your time wisely, you will have four weeks, starting tomorrow at sunrise." He waved her off, his eyes searching for his blue-haired partner. Sakura knew that look, it was best to leave, before her eyes needed to be gouged out. By his kunai or hers, she wasn't sure yet.

She decided a stroll was in order; she left the compound, weaving in every direction. A note had to be sent to Konoha the fastest was possible. A summoning was in order. Twenty miles from the base, she bit her thumb, and pressed it to the scroll hidden in her cloak's pocket. A puff of green smoke and her feline summons gathered. Looking at their steadfast eyes, she knew that they were as trust worthy as a dog.

At least to her. Out of her five summonses, Kappa was vital to her survival. He would stay. Kyaa was an airhead of Naruto compatibility but she was fast. Kyne was intelligent but not strong. Kyui was all brawn. And Kijou was fighting commander. Sending Kyaa to the Sand county to warn the Kazekage of their upcoming arrival, Kyne and Kyui to Konoha to report to Tsunade about her successful infiltration was the best solution. She watched them run off, until they disappeared into the clustered forest.

The rest of the night she spent pouring over the numerous medical books that lined the Akatsuki's library. It was comical to her that hired criminals of S-class level had enough time to read. There was little she found, to be of use for her next mission. To heal one whose eyes were damaged so far into oblivion? It would be the most difficult procedure she had ever done, and truth be told Sakura was a little fearful. Not of the chance at failure, but to heal his eyes was a large act of treason she had trouble swallowing.

Since living in the compound, she had learned to pick up the different chakra auras and identify their user with ease. The tingling on her neck was definitely a Deidara chakra force. His favorite pastime had become making her life hell, but through devious un-tractable means. Her favorite high top boots lacked were dyed a motley green and dragged through unnamable substances. Her sheets were go missing on coldest nights to be replaced with random Akatsuki's cloaks. Their owners were none to happy, and death threats were hollow but menacing all the same. Her kunais were always dull and stained; every clean one became tarnished within hours. He left her washizaki alone, because it was always on her. His tirade reminded her of a 12 year old Naruto's pranks but with a killing intent.

Sure enough the page she had been reading was blown up by a clay spider. Her arms received the most of the blow, the singed skin sparking her pent up anger. She looked around for the spider's source to spot Deidara sitting nonchalant in a nearby sofa. Taking slow measure steps she sauntered over to him, picking up the book he was reading, and flipped the book so that it was no longer upside down. The fool couldn't read, she was sure. He never received mission scrolls, and he had stared at her enviously whilst reading.

A possible blackmail was in making, had she been the type to instigate. She wanted to be friends with him, because her best friend had been taunted as a child. And she one of his many tormenters. Only the weak bullied, the strong were the ones didn't follow the trend. Deidara was no child, yet he needed companionship almost as much as she did. Maybe she saw Naruto in his blue eyes, or maybe Ino in his selfishness, but either way she was up for another challenge.

"Let me help you with that Deidara-san." She sat purposefully on his lap, putting, her hands on the book to read from it. A squeak of indignation was his response. He pushed her slightly, but she ignored his discomfort and began to read her voice soothing in rhythm, "Sanugi no Miyako moved silently along the trail which had become well-worn in constant usage. His destination was the bamboo forest, his sickle shabby with over fifty years of use. Something was different today. Saungi rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes.

His crinkled eyes stared at soft glowing light which came from deep in the grove. The old wood cutter's surprise was great as he gasped in wonder at his find. Atop a pile of golden coins was tiny radiant and beautiful baby girl. His excitement great, Sanugi carried the perfect little child back to his cottage. His wife took in the baby's beauty and she was instantly in love with the bright and smiling girl. The child true to her personality was called Kaguya-hime.

The years passed quickly and happily. The gold brought many comforts but the girl was a true find. Her ethereal beauty quickly spread as legend. She became even more perfect upon mastering the arts of dance, music, dress and tea with ease. Stories of the wondrous young woman spread like wildfire. Mean came from every province to catch even of a glimpse of the famed maiden. They were instantly in overcome with love, and waited night and day outside the house of Sanugi no Miyako."

Deidara's voice interrupted her story as he scoffed unbelievably, "No woman is that beautiful or wonderful. Women are troublesome scatterbrained creatures and there is no way any sane man could fall in love so quickly and completely. It's utter foolish rubbish." Sakura smiled at his comment, and responded to placing a slender finger against his lip for silence. He watched her, his eyes almost becoming dreamlike, as she continued.

"As time went by, the harsh winter came. Most of the men drifted away save for five determined lovers. They failed to feel the cold, their intense love for the princess fueling their bodies. Kaguya watched with excitement though her face and manner calm. Her adoptive father urged her to choose one and settle down. But she was moon born, and someday must return to her true home. Kaguya knew earth customs and wanted to please her kind adaptive father. It decided that she would test each man with a task to find the most deserving. Later Prince Ishizukuri came to meet with her, his demeanor proud and haughty. She told him that a trial was need to prove his love. Once he accepted, she told him of his task. Find the stone bowl used by Buddha and bring it back for her. It seemed like a simple request, and so he left to do the task at hand.

Arriving in India, Prince Ishizukuri questioned a group of holy men. He told them of his reason for travel. He offered them gold and jewels to pay for the bowl to no avail. The wisest of the men would not hear of such a trade. Wherever, the proud prince went the answer was always the same. Confused and ashamed, the Prince Ishizukuri never returned to his homeland, forever to search for the fabled bowl."

Sakura knew this raised questions for Deidara, and so she paused as he spoke his piece, "How would Kaguya-hime know that it was really Buddha's bowl, yeah? He could have brought back anything, yet was silly to waste his life on some brood." Sakura's eyes were distant as replied evenly, "When you truly in love everything makes no sense. Love is irrational and compelling. Sometimes people do stupid thing for the people they love. Even if it means forsaking their homeland." Deidara chewed this over thoughtfully and silently. Sakura took this as incentive to move on with the story.

"Prince Kurumochi was next to see Kaguya-hime. He was the wealthiest man in all of Japan, and offered to build a palace just for her. She was flattered but wanted something more precious than that. Her request was for a golden bough from the sacred tree of Mt. Horai. As she wished he departed to find said bough and return for the wonderful love it would bring. He rode on, unknowing that his task was impossible. Mt. Horai was only to exist in the minds of men. He searched through high mountains and broad valleys all for naught.

Kaguya-hime liked the strong and confident sound of Prince Otomo no Miyuki. She was hesitant to issue his task for it was truly dreadful. But with her beauty as the reward, no task was too great for the Prince. He left on his hunt for a cave by sea where a fierce dragon lay. In its head a precious jewel was embedded. To slay the dragon she offered him her sword, but he declined in favor of his own. Hi was the bravest man in land, and deep within the cave he heard the heavy dragon's breathing. He shouted his challenge, and the dragon burst from the cave roaring. He hurled his spear, only to have the monster knock it easily away, He drew his sword to meet the dragon's coming attack. Driving the sword deep into his foe, the dragon roared in anger and pain and fell atop Otomo crushing his courage against the sand forever."

"What a pansy, if it were me I would have blown the fucker into a billion pieces with one bang, un." Deidara scorn was ill-mannered, but Sakura humored him, "Maybe the mouth on his hand was tired from blabbing?" Deidara rolled his eyes, and waved her to continue, his anxiety heightening with each tale of woe. Sakura could only laugh inwardly, her mouth had become parched but she refused to break the magic spell which Deidara had drifted under.

"The Mikado received word of Otomo's death, his interest was piqued. He prepared to see the beauty of the woman in question. He learned of Abe no Miyushi had deep into the jungles of china seeking the hide of the famous fire rat. Abe met the fire rat in the form of the devil who tricked him into running away in shame."

"Great what a wimp! Ever seen Itachi early in morning? When he catches you looking, you can see what a real devil look like." Deidara comment was brief, so Sakura ignored it.

"Lord Isonokami no Marotair was sent to find a easy birthing charm which swallows kept in their nest. While searching for the charm, he fell from a high cliff and died. Angered by his loss of noblemen, Mikado confronted Kaguya-hime face to face. At the sight of her his anger dissipated like mist to the rising sun. He demanded that she marry him immediately. She refuses as she was not a creature of this world, but rather a celestial moon maiden. Her real parents would take her home on the next full moon. Mikado attempted to forbade her, only for her to offer him a scroll and elixir. Not knowing the term of defeat he prepared for the battle against those who take the lovely maiden from him."

"Finally a sensible man, he knew what he wanted and took it. I like him already." Sakura looked at the blonde, a flitting smile gracing her lips as she murmured, "But you forget that love is never sensible. All who try to make sense of it are lost in the endless void." After clearing her throat briefly, her jade yes returned to the book at hand.

"Kaguya's courtyard was soon filled with men and horses preparing to fight. The Mikado was adamant that no one could take his love away from him. The full moon of August rose to the sky, as Mikado's men were ready to fight for the moon maiden. The rising moon filled the courtyard with such bright light that the soldiers fell on each other without reason. Everyone turned on each other while dashing madly about. The agony was beyond belief. Powerless to stop it, Mikado watched a magic chariot descend into the courtyard. The old wood cutter and wife watched their daughter rise into the moonlit sky, with tears that streamed down their faces."

"Mikado's sorrow was no great he gave Kaguya's parting gifts to a holy man, to burn in the highest mountain in the land. The peak was named Fujiyama, the never dying mountain. The burning elixir and scroll still curls from its sorrowful summit to mingle with the clouds of heaven."

"So he just let her leave? After all that, just because of some bright light, un? Deidara's voice was genuinely confused as he looked to Sakura for explanation. "She was never truly his, she had a far greater purpose that she had to complete. Sometimes the best thing is to let them go, and hope they return to you someday." Her words were poignant as he smile had become bitter.

Deidara knew then that somewhere in her life, Sakura had been Mikado, trying to cling to something that was never hers. It was strange how the thought plagued him, even after she left the library to pack. He wondered if a maiden like Kaguya-hime would ever love a tainted soul. He had a feeling that Sakura loved everything, no matter how great of hurt came with it. This fact alone puzzled and intrigued him to no end. The pinkette kunoichi was truly a grain that had gotten lost in a tempest gale only to find another far to soon.

{A/n;;This chapter was so enjoyable to write that it came so soon after my last post. I hope you like it as much and review. :3 –S.S


	8. xhinder

{A/n; Sue-age is not possible because I don't own Naruto, I do luckily own my pwnsome ocs that make up the Ahanasuki. Thanks much to my lovely beta DementedPoet for making this chapter full of awesome~

-S.s

The sun was high in the sky casting its beating heat over the exhausted travelers. Er, traveler. Sakura wiped sweat from her brow thoroughly disgusted as she looked at her traveling companions who seemed unfeeling as to the blazing weather. If the heat didn't kill her, Sakura was sure the blistering wind would take up the slack.

Licking her blood caked lips was painful as she tried to find her lost voice. They had been traveling steadily for ten hours through several sandstorms; Sakura might have said that they were lost. But Sakura Haruno was not that stupid. Itachi might have been grumpy, but the line of his mouth always stayed the same. Deidara was content enough to cuss in a manner befitting drunken sailor.

Sakura was in charge of their supplies, both medical and food and water. She could only wince as she looked at the last canteen of water which was bordering on empty. They could summon water but then they would risk confrontation with the border guard. Today was a bit too long for Sakura's ever so patient mood.

After arriving in the sand village, they immediately booked a hotel room. Their attempt to get more than one was denied due to the Chunnin exams, which were taking place that week. This had thoroughly stressed Sakura out, as she feared a confrontation with any ninja from the leaf. Dressing in sand civilian clothes she preformed a complicated jutsu which altered her appearance beyond recognition. Her once jade eyes were now a dark gold and her hair was short and spiky in its purple color. She modified her body with elegant curves rivaling that of Ino. Her once pale skin had even been darkend with a vibrant tan to fit the lovely weather. If only the jutsu lasted more than twelve hours, life would be set for the pinkette. Her clothes were light green in color and well suited for the blistering sun. Itachi and Deidara had left to scout the area also dressed in civilian clothes, which left Sakura to a free day.

Although her mind had not registered her destination, her feet had as she walked through the crowded Suna streets towards the coliseum. Paying the nominal fee to enter, Sakura settled herself near the front where most normal people would not even dare. Perhaps the flying kunai that whirled past her head was a clear indication. Nothing better than the constant stream of upcoming danger to rile Inner-Sakura up for the games.

After she watched seven violent matches of the gennins, intermission started. In the chunnin exams intermission, six shinobi from the crowd fought on teams to win a golden hourglass and a whole week of free meal tickets to the nearby Raman stand. The hourglass was said to be a replica of the one which came from the tale of Tigercat of the sand. Sakura had always been interested in folklore and so her hand was the first to volunteer.

Looking around at the sterile white walls of the waiting room, Sakura felt elated. How long had it been since she had been able to fight for fun? It was far too long overdue, Sakura Haruno decided or rather Haruna Kura. As she signed her newly picked name, the other competitors filed in. The pinkette or rather purple-ette kunoichi tried to hide her surprise as she registered a few familiar faces.

Never one to pass out on free raman, Naruto was all too eager to sign his name. Neji's hand swayed by the fate of more glory. Sai was always one for a challenge. Sakura was sure that the other two were Deidara and Itachi though their disguises were nearly perfect. Both were female with their normal appearances. Greeeaaat. All her favorite people ready to dice each other up, what could possibly be more fun?

The teams were paired according to gender, and as such she was once again stuck with her oh so lovely S-Class criminal partners. That meant she had to beat up the people she loved. Life was hardly fair for one Sakura Haruno. They were given jerseys, the girls red, and the boys blue. The doors opened and the crowd's cheers were deafening to Sakura's courage.

They had been given five minutes to decide who to fight, and Sakura had called dibs on Naruto. Itachi chose the byakugan user and Deidara the ink master. Strength, bloodline limit and art. This classification almost made it easier for Sakura. Almost. At the gong of the bell, everyone was sent into the fray.

Naruto had already apologized before hand justifying fighting a girl with his never ending love of ramen. His bright blue eyes almost seemed duller to Sakura. So now the playing field was even.

Sakura had to act carefully in her new role, as she would prefer not to get caught. She hoped Deidara would be smart enough to do the same. In a strange way she almost trusted Itachi. Nothing like escaping a city with angry ANBU at your back. That meant no monstrous strength and no wakizashi.

So troublesome. That left her poisons and hand to hand combat. She could do this; even if it meant hurting her best friend. She knew all his weaknesses and she intended to use them.

At the sound of the whistle, Sakura fell back into the defensive, letting Naruto come at her surrounded by a hundred look-a-likes. Grinning Sakura found her moves already forming in her head. It would be all too easy to discern where the real Naruto was.

Dodging their hundred rasengans she dove underground, only to reappear at the back of the mass. There was one lone Naruto snickering as he watched his clones do the dirty work. Sakura knew how to handle this one. All she needed was to knock him out in the ring.

Debating her limitless options, Sakura looked over to her comrades, to see the Hyuuga slumped on the ground out of the ring, though Itachi had not appeared to move from his starting spot. Deidara was bickering while doing basic genjutsu against the inkmaster. That could take a bit as to the broad subject which she was sure they were discussing.

The easiest way would be to knock Naruto out before sending him flying out of bounds, she mused. But that would require some strength, though channeled far differently than normal. She had never really tried before; there was always a first for everything.

Gathering chakra into her head, using the same technique she had with her fists was a bit difficult. Her gloved hand had smeared poison that was instantaneous knock out for whoever ingested it. Either way the blonde Kyuubi was going out like a light.

Her first move decided, she burst from the ground only to appear fifty feet above her intended target. While falling she made several Kage bunshins all equipped with her special K.O potion. Each took out a portion of Naruto's clones, while managing to sneak closer with every hit.

When the last clone puffed out of existence, Sakura split open the area surrounding Naruto to swallow him. This would likely hold for but a few minutes, but that was enough for Sakura and her clones. She took off and was immersed in the rocks, as she dived to find her blonde friend.

After three minutes, Sakura emerged from the ground sporting a unconscious Naruto. She gently carried him to the side and handed him off to one of the reps and turned back to face one more friend. Sai was doing amazingly well, considering he was fighting an S-Class criminal, Sakura supposed.

His left arm had been fractured into oblivion, his eye was filled up with blood due to the head injury from Deidara's fists, and overall he was surviving. But always a Konoha kunoichi at heart, she would have to end this battle as peacefully as possible. She failed to feel Itachi's calculating gaze at she leapt at Sai from behind.

Deidara stopped mid-swipe to avoid hitting his comrade, glaring heatedly at her interference. This might have bothered Sakura had Deidara not been a female, his look was one she often saw plastered on Ino's. Ino she could handle. Wrapping her legs and arms around Sai's middle from behind, she pulled him to the ground lacing her body with Chakra force.

As he tried to dislodge their intertwined bodies, Sakura rubbed an immobilizing poison over his mouth via the hand she stuffed into it. His body went limp in her grasp and using her legs like a catapult she flung his prone form out of the ring with as much delicacy as the Hokage's apprentice could manage.

The crowd was silent for a few moments as they registered their shock at the sudden defeat of two fully-equipped shinobi at the hands of one girl. Tsunade was first to clap, and soon the rest followed. Prize in hand, she was ready to leave had it not been for the boot that struck her in the head.

Some nearby people would have vouched that the fires of hell were comparable to the flames that engulfed the purple-ette Kunoichi as she turned her evil eye on one blonde female. The normal Sakura would have leapt at Deidara and turned him inside out, but she was not Sakura at the moment.

She wondered if she ever could be again. Sakura of old had been a hindrance to all those around. Some people changed and some people didn't, she surmised as she saw not one but two angry blondes coming her way. It was to be another long day in the village of the sand.

Turning around slightly she saw Itachi's eyes linger on hers for a brief moment and to any other it would appear cold. But Sakura knew he had been testing her. Somehow she had passed with flying colors. No longer a hindrance, Sakura was content enough to set off on her own, for some good old Ramen. Maybe she'd even let Naruto tag along.

{An;;By next chapter I will have pictures of each Ahansuki on my profile for your viewing pleasure, so until then~

-S.s


	9. ximperfection

Possible titles for chapter nine for Beta-Chan to look at :D

Imperfection, igneous, ignite, impalpable, illustrative, illusion, immobility, immaculate, initiative, imperious, impetus, imprecate, infuriate, infringe. Usually, I choose to end the chapter with the basis on its namesake, so whichever you choose shall set the pathway for the ending paragraph. :333 Also could you do your corrections in a different color than black, so I can look them over more closely and praise them 3 –S.s

As it stood, Sakura or rather Haruna was left carrying a rather drunken Naruto back to his hotel. After consuming several bowls of Raman, Naruto drank thirteen consecutive cups of sake. To the untrained eye, most would call what Naruto possessed depression. But Sakura knew better because it was her who had caused his downfall. It was hard to protect from afar, but Sakura would be damned if that'd stop her.

In the book, drunkards for dummies, Sakura categorized Naruto easily. He was the happy-go-lucky-sage-touchy-feely drunk. What a mouthful to say, but Sakura managed. She was thankful, she had never even touched sake before, it seemed like a useless drink. His breath fanned across her neck awkwardly as he clung hazardly to her back. She was constantly shrugging him upright as he was comfortable enough to tilt his unruly locks back to gaze at the stars overhead.

He talked about everything from the color he imagined his Sakura-Chan's panties were to whether Kakashi had buck teeth. If she had been Sakura, not Haruna she would have decked the blonde dobe. But she was content and at peace to listen to his wild ramblings, because it was him. She loved that idiot like the brother she never had. They had been inseperable since their teens and survived so much together.

Taking a slight break, she lowered him to the ground in a nearby park, three blocks away from the flea ridden hovel of his hotel. His bright eyes had been drifting sleepily, so she took to a nearby swing, plowing her feet into the ground absentmindedly. She was startled out of her dreary motions by his suddenly clear voice, "Your pretty strong ya know? Strong like Sakura-Chan used to be. Before teme…"

Sakura puzzled over this flippant comment as she gawked at the two gigantic mounds of sand that were located next to her feet. There lay two holes each around five feet deep, done without a thought. It was flattering that Naruto though her strong once, she wondered when she stopped being strong. When had she become so ruthless?

"I'm sure Sakura-Chan is doing her best even though she's gone, Uzamaki-Kun." Her voice was higher and more feminine as she strove to differentiate herself from the entity of Sakura. Honestly she was doing her best with the lemons that Naruto kept squeezing in her eyes. The salt that was rubbed into her wounds repeatedly was a bit more difficult to mangae, but she kept coming back for more. Such a pinkette masochist.

The moonlight fell over another shadow which had been steadily creeping upon their conversation. Stepping into the moon's light was none other than Sai, his face unreadable as he took in their circumstances with a grain of salt. Naruto had conked after hearing her last statement, so she was left to the undressing of the eyes that the ink master was giving her. She was sure he was suspicious or at the very least, wary of her presence.

"Dickless is such a pansy, can't hold any booze, I swear. I'll be taking him from here, Haruna-San." Not one to wait for consent, he heaved Naruto over his broad shoulders like a grain of rice. He turned to go only to toss a scroll flippantly at her, her reflexes caught the object. At her questioning glance, he replied flippantly, "Just a doodle I did of this girl I once loved, but then lost. I suppose you remind me of her. I doubt I'll see her face for quite some time." With a brisk wave, he took off into a run; the last Sakura saw was that of Naruto's lifeless body.

She returned to her hotel, creeping as quietly into the room as she could manage. But apparently not silent enough by the full scale glare from one Uchiha of the killer brand. At first Sakura would have called it a glare but it was far too piercing for that. **"If looks could kill, I'm sure we'd be full of kunai holes. What got his panties twisted in a knot?"** Another lovely image via her inner self. **"What if he doesn't wear underwear, wouldn't that be sweet?" **Releasing her henge jutsu, Sakura faced the eyes that had slaughtered so many.

"Fraternizing with the enemy, Haruno-San? You have such poor taste." Itachi's voice was even but the aura that he gave off, gave Sakura instantaneous goosebumps.

"I was only being courteous, Uchiha-San, towards those who actually deserve it." With this said Sakura flipped onto her futon to unroll the scroll from Sai.

Inside was painting with the softest hues capturing a young maiden. The woman had long wavy pinks locks, long lashed eyes held in absolute bliss. Her long slender legs were dangled over the edge of a pool of water; a few toes feeding the koi that swam below. Her arms were draped over a branch in the crook of the Sakura tree where she slept in ethereal wonder. Sakura felt herself be pulled along with the mood of the painting in complete reverence. The last dryad of Sakura, was scribbled neatly in the left-hand corner. Words failed Sakura as she saw that dryad girl who would never dance again upon Konoha's waters.

Deidara returned a few hours later, the smell of booze sending Sakura's stomach reeling in agony. Pinching the bridge of her nose delicately she grasped female Deidara by the arm to flip him onto his futon. Itachi saw the upcoming battle and smartly left the vicinity. If he too came back drunk, Sakura would smash his lovely prodigy brain in with her bare hands. At least she could try to.

Straddling Deidara, she pressed two chakra laden fingers to each temple. After gaining control of his body's movements, she diluted the alcohol toxicity in his system, slowly. After thirty minutes the booze was mostly flushed from his body. The procedure was one she often used on Tsunade, and simple enough but time consuming. During her ministrations the blonde Akatsuki was strangely silent after returning to his masculine form with considerable effort.

After she stood up, dusting herself off, Sakura proceeded to sit wearily upon her own bedroll. Deidara tossed a hard object at her head with the force that easily caused damage, but Sakura merely caught it. Looking at the item in hands Sakura discovered it to be a book, with some fairly recent blood stains on the front cover. Gross, couldn't men ever ask for anything in a civilized manner? Snorting with mild exasperation Sakura propped open the book, and steadied herself for a long read.

"Long long ago Tenkou the sky god had a daughter named Orihime. She wove special cloths for the Gods. She weaved endlessly, and so concern rooted deep with Tenkou's mind. To ease her work, he introduced her to a male who lived on the other side of the river, Amanogawa Hikoboshi the kengyu or the man who worked constantly as a cow herder. Upon meeting they fell instantly and hopelessly in love. So deep was thier love that they spent all of thier time together."

Deidara's voice was slightly slurred as he gave his two cents worth, "No one honestly falls in love at first sight. That's utter bullshit." Sakura, had she been more motivated would disagree with him, but for now she continued the story of the Tanabata.

"Suddenly the cows fell ill and began dying, this angered Tenkou greatly. He separated the two lovers by ways of the river. So profound was their sorrow that he allowed for a secret meeting to commence between the two once a year. Only if they worked hard, would they see their other half on July 7th. So great was their love, the days flew by and to this day, the star crossed lovers meet among the starry heaven amongst the Milky Way."

After satisfied with the ending, Deidara had fallen asleep, his head resting on her lap. Careful not to wake the slumbering blonde, she placed his head upon his own futon and tucked the covers around his prone form. It seemed each story she read she found herself more sympathetic with the proclaimed art fanatic. In many ways he was still very childlike. When had she stopped being a child?

Itachi with almost perfect timing arrived moments after Sakura had changed into her sleeping attire. He had obviously been off training, the bare flesh of his chest telltale. **"I think those eyes were undressing you with their kinky prowers! I want me some of that." **Sometimes Sakura wished that her inner self had an off button. She would have to gouge her eyes out later if she remembered.

He noticed her stare, and met it with a dark look of his own, his voice rough as he bit out, "Don't waste my time, tomorrow, the Daimyo's head, the next my eyes." Sakura was left at odds with his sudden cross attitude till she noticed Deidara fingers entwined in her own. Why would this bother him?

Sakura mulled this over before slipping off into a dreamless sleep where the nights were long and starless. She felt cold, so very cold in that bleak oblivion. For now she would let the dust settle where it may.

The sun that drifted upon her face was a unwelcome wake-up call. Nevertheless she stretched her limbs languidly with cat-like quality, popping every joint till perfection of movement. After a quick shower, she was dressed in her ninja apparel with her henge jutsu in effect. After grabbing a single roll from the downstairs dining hall to ease her queasy stomach, she joined her comrades at the center of town.

They like her in were in disguise of the feminine kind. The local Daimyo, Lord Akiboshi was a well known lecher. If ninja were taught one thing it was to use you body as your last but most powerful weapon. The plan was simple, Sakura would keep his mind preoccupied, while Itachi and Deidara reclaimed some stolen artifacts. The final stage would be his death, dealt by his favorite pastime; women.

Slime balls like Akiboshi disgusted Sakura to no end. She was only too eager to remove his wandering hands via kunai. That would be super easy, besides she was forbidden from the glory of the kill. That apparently was reserved for the greatness of one Itachi Uchiha. Guys always got the good jobs, Sakura decided.

Carting one Daimyo's head back to the hotel was her job. Because Itachi was above carrying the dead flesh of his victims. The Akatsuki leader was really a disturbing man if he collected people's heads, but Sakura would go with it for now. Really, there were worse things then gathering bloody body parts. Sakura just couldn't bring one to her mind at that precise moment. Shame too.

After the day's deed was done, she was given the rest of the day to herself, before she began work on Itachi's eyes. A visit to the local Library was deemed necessary, right after a social visit to one Inuzuka. Sakura was sure she had spotted him near a very tasteless nightclub. He was going to be a horrible father, but Sakura was bound by friendship to bear the news. Hinata would not be pleased, but she'd get over it.

Immediately after the nightclub, she was assaulted not twice but four times before making it over to the bar. She ordered herself some frou frou drink that the locals loved, but she found it weak at the moment. Straining her eyes she recognized the Inuzuka male, with half a dozen scantily-clad females draped over him like cats. "**Horny bastard! I'll gut his useless spine!!!!" **As much as she was inclined to agree with her inner self, she would have to deal with it calmy. Well, mostly.

Pushing her way through the drunken crowd, she reached Kiba's table and dragged him off, her fingers pinching his sensitive ears painfully. Racking her brain slightly, she tried to remember how many bones she could break with one fist. There's nothing like experimentation on a new specimen, Sakura mused turning the unsuspecting Inuzuka.


	10. xjinx

{A/n;;Here's number chapter ten of "Smolder," a lovely story birthed from a manga/anime I don't own. :D Much praise for my spiffy Beta DementedPoet~ Also I have completed more fanart for your viewing pleasure :3

Check it out~ Comments are loved like cake.

Backroads;;Sakura and Hinata of the Ahanasuki;;.com/art/Backroads-138722858

Ren Koinu and Yanagi Ookami;;Maika and Kaoru of the Ahanasuki;;.com/art/Ren-Koinu-and-Yanagi-Ookami-138975161

Kitsune and the Yuki-hime;;Sayuki and Kirio of the Ahanasuki;;.com/art/Kitsune-and-the-Yuki-hime-142231763

Alos I would love to see any fanart from you awesome peoples~

-S.s

After a sound beating via one Hokage apprentice, Kiba was sent to a specified destination to meet up with Hinata who thought she would join Sakura for briefing. It was almost child's play for Sakura, so that left almost five hours to relax before meeting with the Sharingan user. Plenty of time to visit the libraries for additional information on the structure of a damaged cornea.

She took one look at the spacious library, and after finding the medical section flopped down upon a comfy reclining chair. At peace with the gentle warmth of the open window that was located near her chair, she fell promptly asleep. Really, Sakura had a bad case of narcolepsy that rivaled Sleeping Beauty. But the problem was that she was never much of a princess.

Awakening several hours later to the smell of black coffee and fresh croissants would have been pleasant for most, the arm that was attached to said food objects was not. One Uchiha arm to be specific. Sitting up she was back in their hotel room, her cloak laid aside, her hair loose.

This was puzzle for Sakura. Had Itachi carried her all the way back from the library? What would pose this act of chivalry to him? Glancing at his narrowed eyes, it seemed obvious now. She was just a medic once again. It was such an easy façade to slip into; Sakura wondered if she could ever slip out.

Taking the offered bakery treat gratefully she dipped it generously into her black coffee. It was bitter, but perhaps it was better that way. Did clan killers like sugar? Sakura would have to pose this question to Itachi later, if she remembered. His red eyes narrowed disdainfully at her mixing of beverage and food, before lying down on his futon imploringly.

Finishing her brief dinner in one very unladylike gulp, she knelt beside the Uchiha gathering her notebook and a quill. This matter could no longer be put off. Even with the danger it would ring to her village. Tsunade would surely never forgive her. At least not with only two bottles of sake.

"Uchiha-san please turn off your Sharinagan while I monitor your initial eyes." Sakura's voice was kept very business like as she leaned over his prone body. She was surprised when he immediately did as she requested, and Sakura almost lost herself as his eyes faded into a murky pit of black. Sasuke. The resemblance between the two brothers was uncanny now, and a sad tune twanged her heartstrings briefly as she gazed into the pits with intensity.

"Turn on the Sharinagan now please." Her voice was timid, as she watched the pits flare into ringed red. In her notebook she carefully sketched the appearance of the normal eyes and then the Sharingan filled eyes. Only one to go, she steadied her resolve as she requested a viewing of his most deadly technique; the mangekyo (actually I have no idea how to spell this o-o) Sharingan.

She watched the pinwheels spin harmlessly in morbid curiosity. How many people had been killed by a mere glance from the stoic shinobi? She shuddered unconsciously as she sketched the basic designs and motions of the eye. His response was a cocky smirk, which would have angered the old Sakura. The next part of operation "Get Uchiha off my back" was tricky and alarming. She would actually have to employ physical contact. Tricky not to strangle him while he was seemingly vulnerable.

Shaking slightly she reached her hands and lay them gently against his temple, absent-mindedly brushing his raven bangs away from his pale face. After a few hours of sketches and scribbles she called notes, her notebook was full. Yet she had not actually analyzed the chakra drain with usage of the eyes, because that would mean a lot more contact than she was willing to give at present. A further examination was postponed when Deidara arrived. **"Shannero! Unexpected but convenient."** For once inner Sakura had never spoken truer.

As Sakura was learning, Deidara was very much a child. Sure he was a strong S-class ninja who worked in the Akatsuki but his maturity level was astounding. She might have complained had not Itachi been standing very close. His gaze was thoughtful, and with a swish of black cloak he was gone. Pinching the bridge of her nose in mild frustration at the object in Deidara's hand, Sakura couldn't be truly mad. Another book. She remembered when she too had loved to learn about everything.

"Once when the world was old, the mountains tall and valleys deep there lived an childless couple. The love they held for their dog was great as the sun was bright. One warm morning the dog dug deep into their garden and found a box of gold pieces. The old couple's neighbor grew immensely jealous and stole away the dog. When it dug into his garden, the only product was bones. In a bout of intense anger he killed the dog. He told the old couple the dog had merely dropped dead. Grieving they buried the dog underneath the fig tree where the gold had been found. The dog's old master dreamed strangely that night. His deceased dog bid him to cut down the tree and make a mortar from it. Doing as the dog asked they added rice to mortar only to have it turn into a brilliant gold. The greedy neighbor borrowed it only to have it turn into foul-smelling berries. The next night the dog's master dreamed and was instructed by the dog again."

"If I were that old guy I'd probably get my head checked, he seems off his rocker." Deidara interruption was brief and Sakura let the statement hang as she continued.

"In the dream the dog directed the man to sprinkle his ashes on certain cherry trees. The minute the ashes touched the trees, they bloomed in vibrant and glorious colors. A passing Daimyo marveled at the beautiful sight and gave the couple many gifts. The neighbor attempted the same only to have the ashes blow into the Daimyo's face. He was then sent to prison. The old couple lived their remaining days peacefully under the cherry blossoms luminous glow. When they reached the stairs to heaven, their faithful companion was there to greet them. So tells the story of Hanasaka Jiisan, the story of the old man who made withered trees blossom."

Deidara was quiet as he thoughtfully took the book from her hands and left her alone in her own tidings. Tomorrow night she had to have something noteworthy to show Itachi. Her eyes felt heavy and she drifted into nothingness with a lasting glimpse of curious crimson eyes. That sort of emotion she hadn't seen on an Uchiha's face for far too long.

The next morning she rose early, her limbs slightly sore from her sleeping position. Stepping outside the sunrise was glorious with shades of pink and yellow. After pocketing a biscuit from a nearby vendor she made her way to the nearby hot springs her disguise still in tact. It was hard to find relief but the calming waters did help soothe her mind a little. **"If only something could soothe Itachi's eyes…" **Standing up Sakura let loose a whoop of exhilaration, how could something so huge have escaped her notice?

Reviewing her notebook, she listed down basic procedures that would need to be completed before Itachi could fully see. This was how Neji found her, her face scrunched up deep in thought, chewing the end of her quill aggressively. In the crowed café the only available seat was next to the nin whose team had beaten his so terrifically. He was almost tempted to search for another eatery but her presence was intriguing to say the least. He sat down quietly to not disturb her musings, but was content to listen to her random ramblings.

"If the damage is strictly stress related, then the cornea muscles have been strained due to frequent use. But if it's the optic nerve can I mend broken or torn nerves?" Her voice was low and hardly readable but Neji could gather she trying to mend a damaged eye. He posed the question to her and she nearly bolted from her seat. Licking her lips nervously, she replied with a shaky consent. Now thoroughly interest he offered to treat her to lunch, which considering the ridiculously high prices in Suna she could hardly disagree.

It became apparent to Neji that Haruna was either very brilliant or insane, not that he was one to judge. She had an odd habit of glancing behind her back suspiciously but otherwise was quite interesting to talk too. She kept changing to the conversation back to his byakugan which might have annoyed him but he felt at ease with her. This struck him as odd because they had only just met. After a three hour conversation she seemed elated and bid him farewell with an energetic wave. After sitting a few moments in wonder, he too left, his footsteps heavy in the night air.

After a quick shower, she felt refreshed and ready for anything. Sakura dove into her packs searching for a certain herb that grew only in the moonlight. It was crushed and withered but over all in amazing health. She'd fetch fresh flowers for Kakashi next time. After grinding them into powder she tipped the contents into boiling water and let it brew as she waited for Itachi's return. Without a word to her he sat nonchalantly at the table eyeing the drink she held warily.

Catching his glance she took a small sip and exaggeratedly gulped to prove the liquids innocence. After closer inspection he too took a calming sip of the steamy drink, his hands holding the cup closely. Sakura motioned him to his futon, where he proceeded to lie down. Carefully she applied a precise amount of chakra into her fingers at his temple and probed around till she found a chakra point.

Healing his eyes was a simple enough procedure. The basic concept being to reattach each minor optic nerve and flush away the cataracts that covered the pupil. The reattachment was similar to re-plugging in a cord, but done using chakra. The cataracts would be removed just like a poison, slowly dissipating till there was none left. Simple but lengthy.

His eyes were closed as she rummaged about his optic system with steady movements only pausing to sip briefly at a cup of coffee. After attaching the broken optic nerves, she brewed more tea. The cataracts in theory were a sweater that was pulled over the pupils diluting light. All she had to do was cleanse the eye and probe the disease away with a perpetual flow of chakra.

Pausing briefly she wiped a bead of sweat from her brow, and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail with a headband. Her eyes stung from lack of sleep, and she felt sleep pulling a think blanket over them. But she had to finish her job and stay awake. It seemed, though, that her strong will would be enough to keep her eyelids from closing. Whispering her regret, she fell asleep, her head hitting his chest.

Itachi studied the prone form at his chest with mild curiosity. Her hair was a vibrant pink, which before now had been lifeless to his eyes. Using careful fingers he undid her hair only to have the pink waves fan across his chest. Fingering a lock, he glanced about the room to take in all the color. The world was suddenly so full of lights, it momentarily dazed him. He new eyes were going to be very useful in his upcoming battle with his little brother. But as he felt the gentle rise of a certain pinkette's chest against his, he knew he had found the most useful tool yet.

{A/n;;Reviews? :D

I hear they make le authoress very very happy :3


	11. xkindle

{A/n;;This chapter is told via Itachi's Pov and contains a lot of romantic fluff and other stuff due to reviewer request :3 Check it~ Disclaimer;Don't make me anime cry all you v.v;;.

-S.s

Upon waking up, Itachi had left the hotel to send a message to Pein on their recent activities. He took in the dawn's bright lights with a renewed reverence. The world seemed to move in slow motion for him. His interest in his surroundings was particular and meticulous. His new sight would not be wasted, ever again. His first task completed he was content to stroll the city streets, taking in every sight, every smell, anything and everything.

He met up with Deidara who had received another mission to the land of the waves, this one a solo. He was pleased with this as it would help further his investigation with the pink-haired kunoichi. Deidara reluctantly transported away from town via one flying clay bird with one final wave for the pinkette who Itachi was sure he fancied. Their interactions had not failed to amuse Itachi, they had become very close in such a short time.

Leader had granted two weeks of vacation time as a reward for a timely mission completion, this would be time well spent for Itachi. They had moved to a minor base near the border of sound country. The estate itself was a compound filled with various traps and training grounds. Most would call the house suicidal but it suited Itachi to a T.

His mind was churning with ideas, when Sakura found him near the waterfall that cascaded near the house. He took in her appearance; she wore what appeared to be large fluffy towel barely covering her form, her long hair piled atop her head with careful precision. Her eyes were everywhere but upon his as she shucked her towel, and dived into the rippling waters. After a minute of suspense she surfaced, her hands clasped on her prize; some algae that seemed unsuitable for human consumption. Her hands were gentle as she placed said plant in a basket near the shore and repeated the action several times.

Sakura failed to acknowledge him and Itachi was never one to be ignored. Whilst her back was turned, and her attention diverted he stripped. Leaving all articles of clothes, save for his necklace, he dived into the pool allowing the refreshing waters of the cascade flow over him. Sakura stopped short in her work, her mouth gaping as she took in his naked form, his back to her. His sopping raven locks were free and fell about his shoulders like black mist. She took in the droplets that clung to his broad shoulders and attempted to stifle a gasp unsuccessfully.

"You find my form pleasing Haruno-san?" He asked turning around to face her, his body visible from the waist up.

All possible retorts died, her brain going completely blank. Squeaking indignantly she sunk deeply into the water attempting to preserve some of her discarded modesty. He watched her difficulty at keeping her eyes on his with great mirth. Evidently the strain was too much for her as her eyes trailed down his well-muscled chest and torso. Her view restricted at his waist due to the water.

"You would wish me to leave?" He made motions to climb out, and Sakura frantically waved her hands at him. She was truly an enigma, which proved to be an endless puzzle for Itachi. She was always so sure herself, but she seemed downright enamored of his body, her innocence was astounding to him. She was unclaimed, and this left him off-kilter. He was baffled that no male had laid claim to such a desirable kunoichi. She was strong, loyal, and undoubtedly beautiful, a prize for any man.

"Er… Itachi-San, I'll leave you too your bath..." She attempted to cover her chest to no avail as she tried to reach her towel on the shoreline.

"Your form (presence?) does not offend me, Haruno-san, you may stay." Making the latter part of his statement lay as a demand rather than a question, he turned his back again to her and begun lathering his hair with soap that was nestled in the walls of the rocky waterfall.

"Sakura. You may as well call me Sakura, it's only fair." Her voice was timid but still forceful as her voice rang through the clearing.

Itachi knew the true reason she called him on a first name basis. The kunoichi did not wish to associate him with his brother, who as far as reports go, concluded she was infatuated with. Her very name was so fragile and fleeting; it truly did not suit her at all aside from her appearance. Sakura, the name was ridiculous, but indeed beautiful much like the owner. Not entirely sure were the latter thought popped up from, he chose to humor her.

"Hai, Haruno-san, you shall assist me." His voice was commanding as he flung his soap laden hair over his shoulder turning his chest against a nearby rock. She looked around hesitantly before she closed the distance and begun rinsing his hair, keeping as much space between them as humanly possible.

Her slender fingers were shaking as they gently massaged through his hair with scrupulous accuracy. He let her hands linger longer than necessary as she begun to loosely braid his tangled hair using her fingers as a comb. Using a spare hair band she bound his hair and hastily backed up, her mission complete. Itachi couldn't have that, now could he?

He turned her around so that her back was exposed to him and begun lathering her hair with the same soap he had used moments before.

"Nani? Itachi-San?" Her voice was questioning, while she attempt to flee.

"It's only fair Sakura-_chan_, for me to return the favor you so graciously bestowed upon me." Her name sounded sweet on his lips and he savored the feel of the simple word. The texture of her hair was thick and wavy, he was sure that his own hair was far silkier, yet the mere color was fascinating to no end. Surely it was not hereditary? It would prove most interesting to find out, he was positive.

After braiding her hair tightly in the very same fashion in which she seemed to favor, she scampered from the pool of water, clutching her towel about her like a madwoman. He watched he dash into the house, reveling in her unnaturally pink tinged cheeks. Glancing at the algae she left behind, a dark chuckle escaped his lips. Haruno Sakura was indeed a pure being. It takes darkness to be able to fully understand said light, and Itachi knew that he had boundless amounts of this.

Itachi spent the remainder of the day tending to his training in the dojo. He practiced with each main weapon type and at the moment that was a simple katana. Caught up in the motions of his training exercises, he almost missed the creak of the dojo door. There Sakura was, clad in her training gi, her favored wakizashi at her side, she glanced at him defiantly only to go the opposite side of the gym.

Proudly she pulled a strip of cloth from her pocket to cover her eyes as she went about fighting an invisible opponent. Itachi truly couldn't have planned a better situation if he had tried. Well maybe, he really desired to…

Silent as a predator, he walked over to her biding his time. When she lunged for the imaginary kill, she met the clash of another blade. She stopped mid swing and moved to remove her makeshift blindfold, but Itachi would not have that. Grinning he swiped at her sword menacingly forcing her to defend herself. The clashes and clangs of their two swords lasted for hours before Itachi finally grew weary.

First he knocked her wakizashi from her grip by slapping the flat of his blade on her knuckles, yelping she dropped her sword. Closing in he breached her defenses, crumbling down her walls, he placed the edge of his sword at her neck, only to whisper huskily, "Your dead. Now what will you do?"

Outrage was the first emotion to cloud her face, before a smirk graced her lips. She dropped low to the ground swinging her legs out to kick at Itachi. Caught up in the game, Itachi fell, his body crumpling mockingly below her. Like a wild tigress she leapt at him, her legs straddling his chest in a most familiar position. She was quite a demanding little bird that Itachi was content to oblige her flippant whims. At least for a while.

Her blindfold still very much in place, she reached out her hands to his face. Itachi closed his eyes peacefully as she ran her slender fingers across the planes of his face. He was not alarmed when her hands moved to his neck, her small hands wrapping threateningly around his vocal cords.

Had she proved herself to be a real threat she might have been mildly offended, but as it was her actions were comical. Her hands continued to his bare chest which was slick with fresh sweat. Heat pooled to her cheeks as her hands followed the tones on his stomach to his waist.

Sakura was becoming quite bold, and Itachi found this invigorating. But now it was his turn, catching her off guard, her grabbed her arms only to fling her down beside him. The breath knocked from her chest, he had no trouble returning the favor by pinning her flailing limbs down with a leg on either side of her slim waist.

Her mouth had turned sour, and she huffed with resentment of being tricked. Looking down at her prone form stirred an unfamiliar emotion in the pit of his stomach. Her mouth was pink and luscious as she nibbled her bottom lip, an intriguing nervous habit. It fascinated him, it brought back feelings that had been long suppressed. Certainly he didn't feel love for the pinkette? No, it was something far more sinister, long ago labeled as lust.

Her breathing hitched as if she knew the thoughts that ran through his head like wildfire. Once his curiosity had been satiated, he would regain his sanity or what was there before a certain Kunoichi. She made him impulsive and weak, he needed contact to prove his feelings. Leaning forward his lips descended upon hers, briefly as if a mere taste would do.

She turned her head away from him but otherwise did not struggle. This only urged his need, he captured her lips once again, the fire between them searing. His tongue caressed the juncture of her lips, begging for entrance, which she hesitantly complied. Slipping his tongue inside her mouth, Itachi struggled to control the fire which was burning in the pit of his stomach. Her taste was sweeter than any concoction he had lived to taste, everything was so fresh and pure. His hand went to capture her breast in his spare hand reveling the gentle feel of the mound. Her body was driving him slowly insane, he tried to remember when he had last felt such a need, but it escaped him.

It was if something clicked as she begun to struggle for release, prying his arms off her form, she took off, ripping her blindfold from her eyes to gaze heatedly at him. Rejection was an unfamiliar emotion for Itachi, the bitter taste in his mouth left him cold. He did not like this new feeling, he preferred the one which Sakura ignited in him. His world felt strangely empty with her retreating form. Uchiha Itachi was a man who was used to getting anything and everything he wanted. Haruno Sakura was to be no different.

{A/n;; Scandalous… much? :D

Reviews make chapters produced swiftly and authoresses happy :3 I love all comments critique or otherwise. n-n;


	12. xlament

{A/n;;Much thanks to be super amazing Beta, DementedPoet, for making this chapter awesome and coming up with the chapter name :D I own nothing~ :)

Slouching down against her bedrooms door, Sakura collapsed in a undignified heap. It had been so easy to forget everything in the heat of the moment, but the aftermath was devastating. The Konoha kunoichi had almost lost herself in a killer's embrace, completely forgetting her mission. Another second and Sakura was sure she would have succumbed to the desires that were raging like wildfire between them. Ones that shouldn't exist. But they did.

Sakura let the warm tendrils of water from her shower calm her racing mind. Logic had finally taken root amongst the madness of her mind, as she sought to piece the puzzle together. Itachi had only been caught up in the moment, there was no love between them. After her mission Sakura would return to the village of the leaves and the undesired feelings would surely leave then. The sooner she released the Biju, everything would be back to normal. Somehow the mere thought made Sakura uneasy. Things were never very normal in her life no matter how hard she tried.

After a brief search, her shaking fingers found the desired comfort object. Team 7's first photograph. The red yukata she dressed in fell above her knees, its long sleeves painted with white and black blossoms. Leaving her hair down, she pulled on black high top boots, and sat down upon her bed.

Glancing up towards the ceiling at the quiet sound of the pitter-pat of rain, Sakura climbed out her window to sit on the rooftop. The sun had hid its head behind the mountains, the sky was painted in brilliant pinks and yellows. The rain hit her face as she lay back against the cool shingles of the house. Raindrops clung to her eyelashes, her jade eyes closed wearily.

Thoroughly soaked but comfortable, Sakura could have spent the entire night in the rain but for a familiar spike of chakra. She had never been more sure of anything in her entire life. Gravity seemed to pull at her feet without her knowledge, her legs having their mind made up even if her heart had yet to catch up. Movements fast and steady she easily reached the center of town where she sensed his chakra. Glancing around, her jade eyes frantic, she took in everything looking for a memorable mess of spiky black hair.

Thinking she was mistaken, she turned to leave only to collide with a solid body and stumble backwards. A strong hand snaked out and grasped her shoulders halting her fall. Confusion crossed her face as she looked up to meet impassionate black orbs. His hand like steel on her person, she backed off, watching his face as he relinquished his grip. His hair had grown longer, reaching in shoulders in casual disarray. Behind him his companions, a redhead, and a sword wielding fanatic, watched on warily.

"Sakura?" His mere voice sent her insides reeling with turmoil. When she had felt his chakra, she had been determined to bring him back and forgo her mission. But something about the way his eyes met hers as they bled to red made her hesitant. Fearful even. No stirrings of love, just fear personified. This was not Sasuke. This human creature before her a living replica of another that he claimed to despise. The resemblance was uncanny. This mere though spurred her into movement again. Scanning her surroundings, she spotted a fountain not ten feet away.

Grinning with feral ferocity, she jumped to the left just as he realized her intentions and made a grab for her. Chakra infused fist met marble fountain and a brilliant explosion was the result. The water sprayed Sasuke's companions in a violent deluge, providing Sakura with the perfect distraction and cover for an escape. Sides heaving with the strained effort of a speedy getaway, Sakura took a few moments to lean against a nearby tree. Soaked to the bone, Sakura allowed one heart wrenching sob before wiping away a few traitorous tears. The rain was such a gift because it cried right along with her.

The next morning she woke up strangely warm. Grimacing, Sakura realized after her return to the mansion she had fallen asleep in her wet clothes. Sleeping in drenched clothes was like begging for a cold. As if to prove this fact a harsh cough racked her body, her hands just barely managing to cover her mouth. Shakily she wobbled to her feet, to change into her sleeping attire. The simple action, sending her into another coughing fit. Shivering as goose bumps ran up her arms like wildfire, the pinkette dragged her weary body to the kitchen to sink heavily into a chair there. Sakura's tangled locks fell about her in a pink halo as she laid her head against the cold marble of the kitchen counter.

"That good of a night?" Itachi's voice held as sarcastic lilt as his cool outstretched hand met her burning forehead clarifying her condition in one fluid movement.

"Shut it or I'll rip your hand off with my teeth." Sakura's scratchy voice was nowhere near as menacing as she would of hoped, yet Itachi humored her by removing the offending appendage.

"As much fun as that sound miss medic nin, the stress it would cause is not advisory." As if to further rile her up, he lifted her chin so that their eyes met, and then pressed his forehead to hers. The coolness his touch brought would have been comforting had it come from any other source.

"Clearly today you must rest up your spirits in order to thwart that dastardly ailment known as the common cold. I shall assist this process by catering to your every whim with utmost precision, I assure you miss medic."

"I want to wallow in misery by myself so kindly please fuck off."

"Now now, that can't be healthy to cuss like that in your fragile condition." Thus said, Itachi, ignoring her indignant squeak, lifted her from the chair, and carried her bridal style back to her room. Realizing that the second time being held by a murderer was certainly about as comfortable as the first for Sakura. As if she was a precious heirloom, he gently laid her onto her bed and tucked her in soundly.

"Are you hungry?" Itachi's voice was mildly curious as he leaned against her doorframe, towering over her. Surely this wasn't really Itachi? Sakura had been sure he wasn't really concerned about her, so defiantly she crossed her arms over her stomach and turned up her nose adamantly. Itachi's gaze narrowed as he turned and left down the stairs. Childishly she stuck out her tongue only to pull it back when she heard his voice, "Don't think I didn't see that."

A few minutes later, left Sakura gazing into the distance almost on the brink of falling asleep. She was brought back from dreamland as a variety of delicious smells met her senses pleasantly. Bearing a plate with various fruits, soups, breads, and minced meat, Itachi radiated a smug aura. At the small banquet, Sakura's treacherous stomach offered up a consenting grumble. Slightly embarrassed Sakura's voice held apology, "Yeah, let's pretend you didn't hear that."

Her fingers were dubious as she reached for the food, only to have Itachi pull back the proffered food. Rolling her eyes, "I'm absolutely famished, I appreciate your quick work, Itachi-san."

"Itachi." His voice was firm as he kept back the food, that made her mouth water.

"What?" Surprise flitted across Sakura's face as she judged the meaning of his words.

"You call Deidara informally, I believe I merit the same privilege, Sakura-chan." Sakura-Chan? That made them seem too close for Sakura's opinion, but keeping those thoughts to herself seemed prudent.

As if to test the words, her voice hesitantly spoke what he needed to hear, "Itachi-kun?"

A slow smile spread on his face memorizing Sakura for a moment, as he pushed the food closer for her inspection. Briefly bowing and muttering an incoherent, "Itadakimasu," she dug into the food with relish fitting a starved animal. Watching with rapt interest Itachi's gaze never left her person. Normally this would have bothered Sakura had she been in the right mind, as it was; she let inner Sakura hold the reins. Half joking, she offered her chopsticks to him which was full of ramen. Faster than a mere blink, his mouth closed over her chopstick and stole her noodles.

Astonishment was evident on her face as she questioned his motive with her eyes, his reply was brief but sincere, "Whatever you offer, I shall accept as it is." Thus said with a swish of his cloak, he left Sakura alone to finish her meal in thoughtful peace.

After her belly was thoroughly satisfied, she fell into a fitful slumber, twisting her covers into knots with her kicking. In her dreams crimson clouded her every vision with ominous accuracy. After a particular violent dream, she sat up, gasping for breath. A showdown of two brothers. Their final moments, every detail she had witnessed. What shook her bones is that the thought of either death was frightening. Letting out a tired sigh, Sakura wondered if life would ever be ordinary for her. If offered, would she even want it?

The next morning when she woke, she felt refreshed enough for a shower. Her attire was simple but comfortable, a pair of her trademark high boots, black spandex shorts, a black pocketed vest and a sleeveless white tee. After slipping on her favorite gloves, she headed downstairs after packing up her stuff neatly into her travel pack. Today was the day to return to their headquarters. Sakura was surprised that she actually wanted to stay here. The peace the house offered was to be savored before the next part of her mission.

Itachi sat in one of the reclining chairs politely nibbling a strawberry. Beside him on the table was a whole plate of the red fruit which interested Sakura. Did clan killers like sweets? Taking the task of discovery upon herself she posed the question to Itachi. His lips curved slightly in contempt as his eyes drifted far away, "The Uchiha clan has always prided itself upon strength. Therefore any luxury was forbidden as a child. Including sweets, which now is constantly stocked in the Akatsuki headquarters fridge."

His childhood must have been shit, was the message in Sakura's head. Apparently she had voiced this out loud, because Itachi answered her statement simply, "It all led up to my power now, so I can't really complain." Hmm, a psychopathic killer could be blamed on a lack of sugar as a child. She would present this argument to Tsunade later for kicks and giggles. But one question weighed heavily on her mind more than anything and she was dying to ask it. Dying was the key word, considering he might kill her for it, but it was worth a try in Sakura's books, "Why murder your entire clan save for Sasuke?"

He turned cold black eyes to her and she saw a flicker of suppressed emotion behind the charcoal orbs as he spoke dispassionately, "The clan had gained too much power and their hunger knew no bounds. The village would not be safe from their greed so the council gave me the task of weeding out the problem before it got to public notice."

The council made Itachi kill his own family? This was so much to process that evil existed within Konoha's government. Who all knew? Was team seven the only ones out of the loop? All these questions ricocheted off Sakura's brain. But Itachi had not answered all of her question, so she asked again this time, her voice less condescending, "Why leave Sasuke alone? Can't you comprehend all the turmoil you've inflected upon him?"

"So pure, were his innocent eyes, he did not deserve to be born into such a sinful family. Death was not suited for him. Now he is stronger, at least enough for one brilliant task." Itachi's voice had grown soft as he begun to gather the supplies they would need for the return trip.

Itachi loved Sasuke, at least a varied form of it, and this warmed Sakura's heart a little. Surely if Sasuke knew, he would end his avenger streak. Sakura was not stupid enough to ask for a group hug, but even a lack of death threats would please her greatly. But would Sasuke ever believe her?

The rain from yesterday had not lessened over the night but in fact was unyielding in his torrents. Sighing Sakura realized she would get drenched again, until Itachi offered her his straw hat in a very gentleman like manner. Knowing that she had been disrespectful, she stepped close to him only to throw her arms around him in a warm embrace. Stiffly he returned her hug, his face quizzical, flashing a grateful smile, and stepping back, she replied, "O sewa ni narimashita Itachi-kun."

Allowing himself a real smile he returned, "Dou itashimashite Sakura-chan." It was strange but Sakura found herself reevaluating completely her opinion of him. She liked him. She just wasn't sure how much yet. Because for Sakura love was as dangerous as any poison. Somehow the thrill was in the risk. Loving Itachi would surely be the biggest risk she had ever made.

{A/n;; Reviews are loved like no other :3

Stay tuned for the next exciting installment of "Smolder."


	13. xmiles

{A/n;; Hello all, I certainty don't own Naruto not even a bit of it :/ But the same can't no be said for this lovely story here. This chapter is brought to you by my lovely Beta-Chan, Miss DementedPoet.

Bookyaku=lapse of memory :D

The return journey was strangely silent, but Sakura figured they both had far too many things going on in their minds. When they reached the compound, Itachi left her with Hinata to report to Leader and demonstrate his new eyes. The first thing about Hinata that Sakura immediately noticed was the lack of a certain toddler. Posing the question to Hinata, Sakura was surprised at the answer. Kozue had been sent home with her father to train and offered a safe harbor. An upcoming battlefield was hardly the place to raise an impressionable child.

After changing and enjoying a hot shower, it was Sakura's turn to debrief with her Ahanasuki members. For once all were present at base, and after Leader left taking several Akatsuki members, Itachi included with him, Sakura began her original mission preparations.

She knew each Ahanasuki member was loyal to her until the end, but they deserved a right to happiness as much as anyone and so she began her speech simply and frank, "What I'm about to do will destroy the cozy positions you've all worked so hard to maintain. Therefore if you want to cut connections with me, I won't be offended one bit."

The pinkette took in each pair of serious eyes and their calculating silence, as she continued, "So as to keep the slate as clean as possible, if you could kindly leave if you aren't up for a mission with your very lives on the line." After a few moments, no one had moved, till Maika raised her hand solemnly. Sakura nodded and Maika's childish voice was filled with dark wisdom, "Basically a normal life for us vagabonds right Sakura-san?"

This made Sakura's face split into a deep grin as she bobbed her head in consent and looked around to see the other's thoughts as spoke again, "After this mission, life we become simpler I promise that. When we return to my home village, we'll be hailed as heroes. No one will question your origins but accept you as you are, as I have."

Next Kaoru raised her hand but spoke away without Sakura's consent, "None of us are perfect Sakura-sama, but I think I speak for us all when saying that our home is where you are." The brunette looked to the others who smiled in return at Sakura who was desperately attempting to stay unemotional, a most difficult feat when faced with such unyielding loyalty. Settling for a further debriefing, she leaned against a bookcase in the library, her voice quiet as she sensed for the remaining Akatsuki members, Deidara was out training with Tobi in the woods, and Hidan had submerged into the basement doing ungodly things.

"This plan has many holes which lead to failure so precision is an utmost priority no matter what. Everything must go according to plan, lest the entire mission backfire. As you well know the Akatsuki has collected and contained all the biju save for two, the Kyuubi and the Leviathan. Our mission is to smash said containers, and transport the biju inside a suitable container to take back to Konoha. I will temporary seal the biju together inside a designated scroll, and then we will flee back to sand's borders to seek refuge there. The kazekage has already granted a safe haven there, and awaits our messenger."

"To successfully complete this there are four possibly five steps, message, distraction, destruction, and flight. The fourth likely step is confrontation which is to be avoided if possible. The teams are as follows, Sayuki and Kirio will relay the message to Gaara, Aki, Ako, and Aku with Kaoru and Maika as backup, Hinata and I will destroy the statues and fight any unwanted followers while everyone flees to the border. Any questions?" Sakura's voice was thoughtful as she finished her spiel biting her bottom lip nervously.

Immediately Maika and Kaoru's hands shoot into the air, but it was Kaoru who spoke first, "Not meaning any disrespect Sakura-sama but Aki, Ako, and Aku can defend themselves adequately without our help. Therefore, Maika and I would prefer to stay with you and help with the destruction of the biju statues and sealing process. When sealing such powerful entities as bijus you'll need an another tamed one and a expert sword by you side, eh Maika-chan?" Maika concurred with a brief shake of her head. Sighing resolutely, Sakura agreed and rearranged her plan to fit everyone's preferences.

Four weeks. That was plenty enough time to gather all resources for the final mission Sakura and Hinata agreed. Every other day the members who weren't out on missions rehearsed the plan to proficiency. Kyaa was used to relay any changes to the other Ahanasuki members. All was set in motion. Including her heart. Pein had begun to make motions to fulfill part two of Sakura's request, the capture and return of one Sasuke Uchiha. How it was to be done, remained a mystery to Sakura and for this she was glad. Out of the loop meant that no heartstrings could be pulled.

One afternoon after sorting through her equipment she came across the scroll that had started the whole mission; the sacred scroll that had been in Tsunade's office under wraps. Curiosity besting her again, she reopened the parchment, to throw it the dud away. Earlier she had scrapped her finger on a rose thorn and blood was fresh on her thumb.

A single drop touched the white parchment and writing began crawling from the corners like spiders knitting their web. Eyes wide Sakura took in the complex jutsu that was written upon the blood stained paper. It read, "Bookyaku no Jutsu." The only simple part of the Jutsu was a large blood exchange to activate. The hand seals were so complex that Sakura could have spent the entire day trying to decipher the technique. The jutsu had the power to completely wipe away one's memories leaving nothing behind. The very though was interesting to Sakura, it all seemed too easy.

The next morning she woke up to a sunny sky, the sun streaming in through her open window. The summer heat was welcoming as Sakura stretched happily, reveling in its warmth. Dressing in a short red jacket, black spandex shorts, her medical belt, black high top boots, and pulling her hair into a familiar braid, she felt far more content then she should be.

After pulling on her favorite black gloves, she skipped childishly downstairs grabbing a peach and heading out the door to the bright outside. Managing to nibble delicately on the peach and practice a few katas seemed like child's play for Sakura. Something about the sunny day made her happier than she'd been in long while or maybe the fact that she wasn't alone did that. Strange how much support having friends offered.

Failing to notice another's presence until as they sat on the steps of the base watching her intently, Sakura continued away at her morning exercises lost in the day's warm bliss. Only pausing to toss the peach pit blindly over shoulder, Sakura started on her chakra control exercises. Then she practiced mock fighting and crouched in preparation for an imaginary opponent.

At the touch of cool fingers to her shoulder, she nearly fell in surprise. Itachi in all his morning grump, titled his head inquiringly at her, "Do you always start with that position in real fights?" Managing to nod stupidly, Sakura looked nervously up at him.

"Let me teach you about the error in your stance Sakura-chan. Your legs are too far off distance to be of use, and your body to close to the ground, allowing an easy trip of block in your offense. Try placing your feet closer together, your left leg in front and you right back to balance momentum effectively. Keep your body tight and arms posed at the ready, this way if attacked first a quick rebound is available or if the chance arrives a successful first attack." His voice analyzed her stance from every corner as she complied and rearranged her body with Itachi's help.

He offered to spar with her in taijutsu, shrugging his cloak as he stood expectantly. Sakura took the chance for a first assault, and swung her right leg up to clip him the jaw only to be caught by her ankle. Using his grip he twisted her body so that she flipped to the ground in a disgruntled heap. Huffing slighting she sprung back up and took to fist swinging. Wherever her hit would land, Itachi's hand would find hers, as if reading her every move before she even thought it. After several minutes of pointless sparring Sakura sank to the grass, fatigue the true winner of the battle.

She was mildly surprised when Itachi sat next to her, his breathing even unlike her own as he spoke, "You fight like a rabid she-wolf, your strength is indeed legendary but your discipline is lacking in several areas. Every morning at dawn you will meet me here and we will hone that raw skill which blooms within you."

Sakura tried to quell the incredulous tone in her voice, "Seriously, you want me to train with you? I've kind of grown attached to all my body limbs, thank you."

"No matter, I will do my very best to keep each precious appendage in tip-top shape and sparring will not hinder this." He breathed the last words into the crook of her neck, his breath sending anticipative shivers down her arms. His mouth caught the shell of her earlobe, and Sakura's knees buckled as she fell. Itachi's cool arms caught her, as he carried her bridal style up to the kitchen. Placing her steadily upon a chair, he left her alone in a swish of black cloak, leaving Sakura confused thoroughly.

Deidara stumped moodily into the kitchen and slumped wearily at the table, viciously biting into an apple, his eyebrows furrowed in irritation. Sakura caught words like, "No fair," and "Favoritism," fall from his lips sulkily. Sakura hesitantly questioned his disposition and was rewarded with a very pissed outburst via one Deidara, "I swear Leader never gives me any good missions anymore. I'm just supposed to stalk the Uchiha brat some common criminal while you two lovebirds get to go kill important people. The little fucker is such a pain why bother?"

Grimacing slightly, Sakura tried to placate him as best she could responding, "When do you leave? How about you and me, spend the day together just relaxing doing whatever lights your fancy?"

His bright blue eyes uplifted with this as he cheekily replied, "Sure, give me a bit to prepare, you can make me breakfast while you wait." That said he dashed the stairs to his room, leaving Sakura to giggle at his predictable antics.

Several pancakes, pots of oatmeal, rice omelets, bacon, miso soups, nori, steamed rice and broiled fish later, Sakura had every Akatsuki and Ahanasuki member drooling at the feast she had prepared. Being in a kitchen reminded her of home, and thus from her happiness burst a small banquet. It seemed as if none save for Itachi knew how to cook anything edible, so her meal was gulped down with alarming speed. She left the dishes at Itachi's request and made a small bentou for herself and Deidara, and wrapped it in a checkered knapsack.

The blonde and the pinkeet set out into the blistering sun their destination a large clearing that surrounded a peaceful lake. Apparently the meadow was ideal for Deidara's specialty jutsus, and Sakura was content to come and observe. After watching hundreds of clay birds and spiders, and to her, creatures explode with the same basic theory, Sakura had his technique thoroughly. Clay from his hip pouch was taken into the palm of his hand where the mouth would chew it while adding chakra and mold it into the appropriate shape, then Deidara would release the explosion with a simple hand seal.

It seemed to be very identical in a boring sort of way, so therefore she introduced a way to spice up his perfected jutsu. In the dirt she drew the hand signals for a fire work jutsu, Naruto had invented, for Deidara to test. He combined this with his original explosions and created a fantastic display that would serve as a highly unusual distraction. Seeing a few possibilities, Sakura complimented him shamelessly to the point where he gave her a dozen clay models and taught her how to set them off. The day was running quite smoothly for Sakura. This was a first.

Deidara had taken off into the woods for a few moments leaving Sakura gazing up at the clear blue skies overhead. The few clouds that drifted by were shapeless as she immersed herself in thoughts. She wondered briefly if Sasuke was under the same brilliant sky somewhere. This made her feel connected in a way which she desperately needed. Underneath his shell, Sakura was sure she would find the remains of the boy who she fell in love with so many years ago. Sakura was always good at piecing things together and she hoped she could do the same for Sasuke.

Surely if she could just talk to him, explain everything, he would see the light. And maybe someday she could be at his side as he found a whole new meaning, one without bloodshed. Sakura hoped she could get to him before he got to Itachi. Itachi's goal was power, Sasuke's Itachi, and Sakura just wanted peace that the old days brought. Days that were filled with childish idealism and no worries worth mentioning. Worries that didn't revolve around two raven haired Uchihas.

If only she could place her heart in a gold gilded cage where it would be safe away from sweet words that held false intent. It seemed everyone held a piece of her heart, and Sakura wondered if this puzzle would ever be whole. The miles she had traveled from seven years ago where indeed extraordinary but she was still alone. Her anger, strength and unusual character where hard to accept, yet everyday she hoped.

Deidara was content enough to head back the compound and insisted on carrying Sakura via piggyback. She didn't mind the reprieve in motion, her ears straining to hear a distant boom. Waving it off as a battle, they entered the compound with Sakura half asleep.

Blinking away her groggy stupor, Itachi announced they leave immediately for their next mission in the Lightening country. Quickly Sakura gathered the necessary supplies and they departed after a brief farewell to a newly sulky Deidara and a distant Hinata. After the compound faded from sight, their pace slowed considerably with the arrival of rain. The few droplets soon became a deluge thoroughly soaking Sakura to the bone, despite her cloak.

Itachi was adamant in a continuous pace till nightfall when the temperature dropped significantly, and the thunder rolled in. Sakura's teeth began chattering from the cold and so they took refuge in a nearby dank cave. Each clap of thunder sent Sakura reeling as Itachi created a fire in the middle of the cave for warmth. Sakura dug through her pack looking for a dry set of clothes to no avail. She laid her wet sleeping bag and pack close the fire to dry and sat shivering by its heat.

Itachi's face was passive as he spoke, critically eying her trembling form, "You'll have to strip unless you wish to delay our mission with another silly cold." As if to prove his point, he removed all articles of clothing save for a pair of black shorts for modesty.

The kunoichi bit back a gasp at the mere idea. No way would she strip within 50 feet of the guy, it was just plain stupid. Seeing her resolve, Itachi closed in on her, deadly intent appearing in his predatory red eyes. Sakura scrambled back only to meet the cave's wall as her jade eyes grew huge as realization dawned on her.

A few minutes later, Sakura sat glaring heatedly at the stoic Uchiha clad only in a plain black bra and panties. Had she known her under garments were going to be on display she might have dressed differently that morning. As is, she crossed her arms resentfully over her chest attempting to regain some of her discarded modesty. Itachi's eyes never left the fire's depths though as he heated some milk for hot chocolate patiently.

This might have bothered Sakura that he failed to notice her scantily clad form had she been that type of girl. Yet she did feel slightly put out, at least Naruto would have ogled a bit, but Itachi seemed to respect her dignity which was new and wonderful for Sakura. If only she knew where this respect came from and what to do with it.

{A/n;; Reviews fuel my creative fire~ :3 Any type is welcome. Or any fanart :D


	14. xnew

{A/n;; Just a little warning for you, this chapter contains the long awaited lemon for the more sensitive readers. I own nothing besides my lovely oocs :D Enjoy~

After letting her hot chocolate cool for a few minutes, Sakura Haruno took a hesitant sip while managing a sly furtive glance in Itachi's direction. The rich chocolate tasted almost bitter to her, although there was nothing wrong with the recipe. Perhaps it was the rain that fell down outside the cave that left her depressed. Without the sun it was so much harder to put on a happy face. Her heart felt like traffic on market day in Konoha. Everything was mixed and sorting out her true feelings was difficult to say the least.

She could tell Itachi was deeply immersed in his book, when he failed to flinch at the large boom from outside. Unlike him, Sakura immediately jumped up alarmed, rightly spilling hot chocolate down her front. Normally the scorching heat would have bothered her, but another bang threw her off. Maybe someone was fighting outside their cave? That would be the easy answer.

After a lightening flash following a deafening boom outside the cave, Sakura's mind was turned into frenzy. Frantic, she whipped her head around searching. Jade green eyes looked onto the nearest haven, frightened she leapt at Itachi with alarming speed. Her body weight sent his book flying straight into the fire, as his arms locked around the pinkette's shivering body.

Red eyes took the storm outside and the half-naked sobbing girl in his arms and he braced himself for a long night. Under normal circumstances he would have found her body welcome, but her distress had driven her into his embrace. He was sure her heart was conflicted with thoughts of his foolish brother, these thoughts so clouded there was no room for him. Despite this, he placed a comforting hand on the small of her back, murmuring softly into the shell of her ear. Her legs had wrapped securely around his waist, her chest pressed against his, his back against the cave wall.

Standing up, to grab a dried blanket, Sakura's body never left his, her head buried into his chest as if to never leave. Itachi wrapped the blanket snuggly around his their entangled bodies creating a warm cocoon. Letting out a heartfelt sigh, he honestly tried to remember when he been this comfortable. The inner warmth the kunoichi provided was unlike any normal drug. His dark soul feed of it with relish. Her very presence had begun to leave him intoxicated, and their close proximity did not help at all.

Like a mother sloth he carefully made another pot of warm milk, while managing not to drop his precious cargo. Patiently he tried to coax the calming drink into her stubborn lips. After this proved to be unsuccessful, he took a small sip and placed his lips over hers, transferring the liquid adequately. A few droplets dribbled down her chin as she opened her eyes to gaze up questionably into his crimson ones. With a particular large crash of thunder, her eyes closed tightly as if in pain.

Rolling his eyes in a very un-Uchiha like way he continued to transfer the drink from his mouth to hers till the cup was nearly empty. It was strange the things she drove him to do. Five years ago if someone had mentioned his eye rolling or giving liquid via mouth to his brother's former female teammate; their necks would have been slit faster than the words that came out from their mouth.

When the storm died down a few raindrops fell softly to the earth, Sakura had also calmed down considerably. Blushing prettily, she attempted to leave his embrace, her jade eyes downcast. Smirking, Itachi only tightened his grip and caged her back into his chest, placing his chin on the top of her head. Feeling his ponytail tickle her forehead, she giggled childishly. Sakura's back was now to his front, shakily her finger reached up to touch his hair.

Searching her fingers pried loose, the rubber band from his hair. Black waves fell over her face like a dark halo, the mere thought earning another round of giggles from the pinkette. Carefully she ran her slender fingers through the thick inky mass, revealing its texture. Ever since she had first met him, her second opinion was that his hair was prettier than any girls. The first obviously was that of "Oh shit, don't let him look at me!"

Smiling at how much she had changed she continued to rake her fingers through his hair humming softly. She was startled from her musing when Itachi's voice rasped, "My hair is that fascinating?"

"Well, it definitely rates in the top ten of finest hair in my books."

"So for a hobby you feel up men's hair?"

"Well, I find it unfair the half the men from Konoha have better hair than me."

At this statement she huffed slighting, jutting her lower lip out into a pout.

"Quality maybe, but uniqueness I find this hard to believe. Your hair is highly attractive."

"Durr, rogue ninja can spot my hair from a mile away I hear."

"I meant that the color is beautiful and well suited for you." As if to prove his point he grabbed a stray tendril and held it delicately.

Sakura had nothing to say in return, but settled for blushing. How long had been since she had been called beautiful? Too long, she was sure. Vaguely she remembered asking Naruto when he returned from training with Jiraya if she had changed at all. Furious at his answer and annoyed at herself for wishing, that day had been long.

Itachi could see how she doubted his words. He knew that in many ways she was highly breakable. Cracks had formed from so many wounds that her self confidence was simply a farce to avoid more pain. In his life he had never met anyone more loving and accepting than her. He knew it borrowed time before someone found out just how precious the kunoichi was. She was the kind of person that people gravitate towards. Itachi never did things halfway, and Sakura Haruno would be no different.

Her bright eyes were locked into a fierce battle with his crimson ones, his eyes were impassionate, but hers smoldered with fervent defiance. She was bright and burning, and irrevocably he found himself drawn like a moth to her flame. Before her light would be snuffed out, he would have her and consume the love that she offered. His knew that he wasn't meant for him, but only he could truly value her. Uchiha's weren't known for gentleness, but her he would try.

Sakura felt the change in his chakra and turned to face his surprise caught in her throat. Black eyes smoldered with an emotion that she couldn't place. Surely that emotion wasn't directed at her? What could she honestly offer to someone like him? He leaned close over her, his eyes locked onto her.

"I…Itachi," she began quietly only to be cut off, when his lips hesitantly brushed hers as if to reassure himself. It was almost as if he wanted to her to push him away. Staring into his face so full of emotion, she just couldn't. He was a killer. Then again so was she. When had she crossed the line? The other side was so much greener, she decided. Closing her eyes, Sakura let her consent ring loud and clear.

His lips descended hungrily upon hers with such force that it left Sakura reeling. After a few moments he pulled back only to place butterfly kisses along her jaw. He continued past her neck to her chest, planting a cool kiss directly over her frantic heart. She was sure that had it not been in place the poor thing would have committed suicide.

Pulling back slightly he murmured huskily against her should junction, "Sakura, stay with me."

Her eyes grew wide as she registered his statement. The feeling of being wanted was so wonderful, Sakura almost lost herself completely. His words indicated that she would be leaving. Did he know? Had her careful plan been discovered. She was sure that it had not. She couldn't lie to him, anyone else and the words came easy. But not him. Sakura waved off his statement with an embarrassed little laugh, "But Itachi you already have me, right here and now."

Itachi's smirk was devious, but his words thoughtful, "I feel like I'm trying to pin down a golden bird with one hand. The day she flies away, she takes with her pieces."

Sakura did not ask what pieces, he was talking about, because she already knew. Attempting to move past the conversation, she boldly placed a kiss on both of his eyelids. The motion seemed to relax him, as he whispered seductively, "I'll treat you well, you'll see." Tensing slightly he undid her bra clasp, letting it fall away. His hands were quick to move to the waistband on her panties. These too were gone far to fast for Sakura to really notice.

Itachi let his hand cup Sakura's pert breasts, revealing in the silky texture. Kneading the mound, he grinned cockily at her appreciative moan. Seeing his face Sakura gently pushed him back and looked pointedly at his black pants. Seeing his surprise, she hooked a forefinger at the waistband of his snug pants, only to pull downwards. Her boldness was amusing as he shucked his pants, letting her eyes wander down to the forbidden zone. Jade green eyes were wide as she took in the size of him. Biting her lip nervously, she shivered slightly. The mere action was too arousing for Itachi to completely suppress.

Sakura almost lost her nerve staring at Itachi in all his naked glory. Sure she wasn't exactly the un-plucked, but no man quite compared to Itachi. It was her turn to play seductress, she decided, her eyes steadying resolve. Placing her small hands on his face, she made feather light motions till she reached his waist. Feeling him shudder, Sakura was sure she had found a sensitive area. Allowing a small smirk to grace her lips she suddenly took his member into her hands. Later Sakura would swear she heard the famous Uchiha actually purr.

Itachi was always one for control, and his sexual activity was no different. Spreading her legs slightly he placed two fingers deep within her wet folds, fondling the jewel hidden there. Sakura half-heartily bit back a groan, as he pulled his fingers back. His lips uplifted, he brought his wet hand to his lips tasting her sweet nectar. The need inside was building till he plunged his hardened member into the wetness of Sakura's sex.

A few hours later, Sakura lay contently laying at the dwindling fire. The blanket covering her and Itachi didn't leave much to imagination now that she had seen and felt every inch of him and he her. She felt oddly calm despite the fact she had just fucked senseless her crush's older brother. The morning rays were sinking into the cave leaving gentle warmth over Itachi's peaceful face. She was tempted to just watch him sleep.

A few days later after returning back from Thunder country with a successful mission Sakura was bored. The last few nights she had spent with Itachi and with him gone on a mission it felt almost if a piece of her had taken leave with him. Her heart hurt, and the feeling was like an epiphany. Sakura Haruno was deeply in love with Itachi Uchiha and there was no turning back.

Twelve mornings later Sakura was just sitting down to a snack, when Konan materialized next to her. Pein requested her presence, so grabbing some sushi Kisame made to go; she followed the quiet blue haired kunoichi. Racking her brains she wondered what Pein could want her for. This question was answered by the stoic Akatsuki leader rather quickly, "Sasuke has killed Orochimaru and been making way towards the base. Of course the younger Uchiha will fail to find us here, but he's been asking around too much. I have sent Itachi out to show himself around a few villages to give a trail. Deidara, Kisame and Hidan should be more than enough to send the brat kicking and screaming back to Konoha. Is all satisfactory Sakura-san?"

Sasuke would surely spot Itachi, and Sasuke had no qualms about killing his brother. Sakura prayed that both would be kept safe far away from each other. The mere though of either one hurt, sent her stomach reeling. Excusing herself, Sakura rushed to the bathroom as vomit rose in throat. Barely making it in time, Sakura whipped her mouth after depositing all of her morning sushi into the toilet. Kisame probably thought it humorous to serve her bad fish. But once her nausea went away she's show him funny in her way of the ninja.

{A/n;; Reviews are like Naruto's raman for me :3


	15. xoverhaile

{A/n;; Mainly a filler chapter, but still noteworthy, enjoy the next installment of "Smolder."

-S.s

There was little to do with everyone gone, Sakura mused. Most of the Akatsuki members were delivering a sedated Sasuke to Konoha and the rest were on diplomacy missions to the lightening village. Her Ahanasuki members were stressed the loss of Maika's bijuu, which Sakura had carefully extracted and placed with the other bijous in the stone cavern.

Pein had called on her promise to remove Maika's demon spirit before he captured Sasuke. The removal process had been painful leaving Maika bedridden for days, now she seemed disheartened and was often seen talking to herself. Kaoru was constantly seen shadowed Maika's footsteps as if waiting for the fall.

With only two days left till the great escape plan, Sakura was feeling slightly cold footed. That could be attributed to the lack of Itachi in her bed, but that was beside the point. She had not seen him for over a week, and that was probably for the best. It was sure to be easier that way. For such an emotional lacking person, Itachi always felt warm to her. Or maybe her inner flame heated his core.

She had finished packing everything she had accumulated during her two years away from Konoha. In all honesty it hadn't felt nearly that long, since she had left. But this mission certainly hadn't been any luxury vacation ether. The room in which she had been staying now looked bare except for her backpack which she would send back to Konoha via scroll.

Her original clothes from the past mission Iwagakure lay on her bed, ready to swap out for her Akatsuki ones. The strange thing was she almost felt naked without her cloak. It had become almost a part of her like Itachi and even Deidara. She would miss them. But her home was with Konoha. Her heart was another matter completely. Its protests were feeble against her logic.

The last supper as it were consisted of anko dumplings, umeboshi and anmitsu. All her favorite foods just for her birthday. March 28th this year seemed like doomsday, as the last hours trickled by agonizingly. Dinner was a small affair, Itachi and Kisame had returned just in time. Sakura was shocked Itachi remembered something as trivial her birthday. His response had been heartening, "I never forget any moment in time, certainly not your birthday."

After dinner and a brief throwing up session where Itachi had held back her hair for her, Sakura decided to go outside for some fresh air. Kisame's cooking always seemed to make her sick lately, then again so did a lot of food. Stressful situation tended to kill most appetites.

There was a solitary swing near the Akatsuki complex, which reminded her of the lone near her academy in Konoha. This place for her had always been peaceful and calming. This night was no different, when the pinkette reached the swing, she slowed rocked the rickety swing back in forth slightly her feet planted firmly on the ground for once. Her mind though was up the clouds, soaring freely.

A cool voice startled brought her back to earth, "Need a push Sakura-chan?" Sakura whipped her head around to stare into Itachi's crimson gaze, her heart stuck in her throat, so she settled on nodding. His cool hands were feather light on her back as he gently pushed her, the swing propelled back and forth into the air. After a few minutes his touch left her back and she hesitantly called out, the dark masking his presence, "Itachi-kun? Is everything alright?" His voice penetrated the darkness with alarming accuracy, "Hai, it's late we should return. Jump."

Sakura's eyes widened as she tried to pinpoint his location, "I'd rather not, cause I can't see a bloody thing in this darkness." She heard his deep throaty chuckle that she loved so much, "Fear not, I'd never let you fall. Don't you trust me?" Gulping slightly in a manner unbefitting a kunoichi of her level, she pushed off the rickety swing, her arms flailing wildly in the air. The thing was she trusted Itachi completely and irrevocably despite the fact she was one not to be trusted.

She felt his arms lock around her, till her weight pushed him over and they fell into a disgruntled heap with Sakura straddling Itachi's waist. His hand gently cupped her face, tracing every outline till, his fingers reached her lips, his voice humorous, "This position is quite familiar for us, yes, Sakura-chan?" Sakura was thankful for the dark, because it covered her blush significantly.

Itachi lapsed into a brief silence; his arms pulled her head to his chest so she could feel his heartbeat. The very sound, proving him human, not the monster she once had feared. Sakura would have been content to lie there with him forever even if the world ended that very second. "You do realize, that I never get to be on top don't you?" His voice was not bitter at all but simply matter of fact.

Grinning like a idiot in the dark, Sakura cockily replied, "That's cause you love me so much right?" A dark chuckle reverberated in his chest as spoke, "Love is this? Maybe we'll never know." Sakura bit her lip, her mind reeling, what did he mean by that? Realizing she had once again spoken out loud, Itachi failed to answer her question. But instead said in a low weak voice strange to the Uchiha way, "Stay here with me forever?" That pleading question again? It tore at her heart, she had to leave. How much did Itachi really suspect?

Laughing it off in a most familiar manner, Sakura flipped Itachi over so he was the one on top her body, "There you silly man, now you can have your way with me."

Itachi response was immediate as he captured her lips in a searing kiss which curled her toes. "Sakura you fail to grasp that I'm never anything but serious. As for the second part, I do believe I shall make good use of said statement back at the complex." Pushing Itachi's lead body off of her chest she stood up and extended a hand to him, her voice energetic, "Your bed or mine?"

As I turned out, the complex occupants were all asleep when Itachi and Sakura returned. This was for the better as far as Sakura was concerned. Barely making it up the stairway, Sakura almost failed to notice how her clothes resembled a distinct trail. Sakura's back slammed up against Itachi's bedroom door, and she fumbled for the blasted doorknob, while he kissed the side of her neck just her ear. Muttering Sakura tried to pry Itachi off for a minute to open the door, "You really aren't helping ya know?"

After much awkward fumbling, Sakura and Itachi tumbled onto Itachi's bed after hitting the floor a couple of times for good measure. Forcefully Sakura pushed Itachi to the bed taking of his shirt and pants in one fluid movement. Her slender fingers sprayed across his chest and she was again admired the view. At first there was lots of kissing. Everywhere. Wherever his mouth touched left little trails of flames under her pale skin.

Three hours later, Itachi's hands were locked firmly around Sakura's naked chest. His possessiveness was highly attractive to her; it was nice to be wanted. Careful not wake, the sleeping beast, Sakura pried herself from his iron embrace, and slipped on her bathrobe, to tiptoe downstairs. Today was it, the breaking off with the Akatsuki and the run away. Everything had to be perfect, no matter the strain it took. Downstairs' Kaoru was way ahead of Sakura, her pink orbs glued onto the stove. The smell of freshly cooked eggs, rice, and bacon met Sakura's nostrils. The air was almost edible.

Once breakfast was nearly made, Sakura went to her room to collect the most vital ingredients. A special power that induced sleep for up to twelve hours was indeed potent enough for any S-class criminal. It would work wonders on both Itachi and Kisame. After she sprinkled the powder into each respective orange juice, she left Kaoru to deal with Kisame and carried Itachi's breakfast tray upstairs to his bed.

Cracking a lazy crimson eye in her general direction, Itachi surveyed the food with scrutiny as Sakura placed the tray on the bedside table, "Clearly I must be mistaken, but is the very same bingo-booked Kunoichi of my dreams playing the faithful housemaid?" Sakura carefully positioned herself in front of Itachi's gaze, blocking the food for further inspection as she retorted, "Laugh it up now buddy, but as soon as a more eligible bachelor pops up, I'm gone."

"Is that so Miss Haruno, then I will delight in keeping you amused forever?"

"Keh! Forever is far too long and boring, how about a day to day relationship instead?"

"I never do things halfway, and I plan on keeping you close." With that said, he pulled her to the bed, as he untwisted her bathrobe sash with skilled fingers. Seeing the predatory look in his gaze, Sakura untangled herself from his form to hold the tray in plain view. "We'll have plenty of time for that later, now the time to regain strength." She grabbed the bowl of rice, and carefully placed a single grain into his open mouth, while her legs wrapped around his waist.

When the last bite of the meal was gone, Sakura moved to hand him the orange juice. His gaze narrowed slightly as he distinctly turned up his noise at the sight. Sighing heavily, she took a sip and careful not to drink any substance planted her lips firmly to his. His mouth greedily took in the juice with much relish with the added flavor of her cherry lips. Fearless now, she continued to transfer the drink into his mouth, till the glass was empty.

Smiling she laid down beside him, her voice quiet as she stroked the necklace that graced his neck, "I truly, absolutely love you Itachi Uchiha come what may." His eyes half lidded as he smiled his particular brand of a crooked smile, he unclasped the necklace she had been admiring to place it around her neck. Sakura's jade eyes widened, surprise flitting across her face. His voice content as he replied, "Now you're bound to me, till the very last day."

Sakura looked about her, before a through struck her. With a inspired movement, she ran to her room and brought back the ribbon which Ino had given her as a child. She tied it around his wrist like makeshift bracelet and explained its significance as her head laid on his chest, her eyes closed peacefully. When she felt his breaths become even, she turned to leave only for his hand to snake out and grasp her wrist painfully, his voice rasped seemingly to himself, "Strange this numb feeling, is it a drug or the girl?"

His strength waned, and Sakura pulled her wrist from his grasp, as his crimson eyes closed deep in sleep. With a slight whimper, Sakura feel to the ground, near the bed, her vision slowing being clouded by a veil of tears. She missed him already. Why couldn't things be different? Why were they on opposite sides, she sure knew how to pick them. After a few more minutes of bitter sobbing, Sakura stood up, her legs shaking as she brushed the trail of tears from her cheeks and left his room.

After pulling on her gloves, Sakura pulled her hair back into her traditional braid, and practiced smiling in front of her mirror. Her mirror self was indeed failing at this simple task. Her footsteps light, she took one last stroll into Itachi's room, to place a butterfly kiss to his cool forehead, then his cheek, and finally his lips. His breath hitched at her contact but evidentially his chest rose peacefully.

Before Sakura left she snickered slightly as she grabbed his only hair band and merged it with her own. He'd have to deal with tangled hair like the rest of the mortals for once. This though tasted bitter sweet on her lips, and she called the Ahanasuki members to her. After but a brief interval, they appeared at the ready, as Sakura gave her gloves a preparatory pull. She had some huge smashing to do, and she was sure she'd love every minute.

{A/n;; Reviews? :3 The next chapter will be chalked full of battle scenes so look forward to that.

-S.s


	16. xperception

{A/n;; This chapter the heroine finally returns home. :D

All credit to that one guy; you know the one by now. Oh yeah, I do own my oocs though. :3

As she made her way further into the cave, her resolve became firm. Smashing the statue would be e child's play for her; the actual sealing process would be far more difficult. Sayuki and Kirio had left to send the message to Gaara, Aki, Aku, and Ako had laid many distractions for any returning Akatsuki members, the plan was go smoothly thus far.

Nothing was left to hold her back as; she gathered chakra into her fist and brought it down upon the statue's face right at the bit in its mouth. Maika and Kaoru had set up Deidara's explosive spiders on each finger, and were waiting for her signal. Hinata stood below holding the scroll ready. Sakura watched proudly as the statue's head began to crumble, and she motioned for the explosives to start. This would be a bang.

Once the bit was released from its mouth, and its hands unhand cuffed, suddenly several pairs of the statue's eyes focused on Sakura all at once. This was horribly unnerving for the pinkette, and then its mouth opened. Stepping back Sakura was ready for anything, her defense perfect. As the mouth opened a trickle of chakra came out and Sakura relaxed.

As the whole stone statue's crumbled, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief turning her back momentary to congratulate her team. She remembered hearing Hinata's gasp as she was struck from behind. The blow sent her knees shaking, as a bright light impaled her body like a sword. Then everything faded to black.

Sakura could see the outline of a few blurry shapes, but the colors were so vivid. Red clashed with purple. Blue with Pink. Her gaze refocused as she small hands shaking her shoulders roughly. She heard a frantic voice coming from a mess of ruffled black hair and bright silver eyes, "Onee-Sama you have to wake up. Hinata-sama's loosing so badly. You MUST wake up!!!" At the mention of Hinata's name, Sakura shuddered and attempted to sit up, with Maika's help. Her eyes had trouble gathering the image of the fighting happening around her. It was too much. Her stomach hurt like hell too.

Her legs shaking she took in the battle with wide jade eyes. Itachi and Kisame were somehow awake, and fighting against Hinata and Kaoru. Kaoru and Kisame seemed to be playing with each other. Kaoru was swinging both of her huge swords around like they were attached to her arms despite their weight, while Kisame playfully blocked defensively completing their sword dance with elegance surprisingly for the shark man.

Neither appeared severely hurt, Hinata's battle was another matter entirely. The girl looked on the verge of collapsing her breaths labored as her byakugan faced off countering Itachi's Sharingan. A thin trickle of blood was visible escaping the lavender heiress's eyes, as her right arm hung limp at her side. Sakura looked around at the statue, nothing remained but rubble. Her job was done here, no they needed to escape. Sakura stifled unshed tears as she pulled at her gloves, and plastered a feral grin onto her face.

Pulling out her trademark wakizashi, she tossed a few distraction kunai's in the Uchiha's direction. As expected he caught them expertly, his crimson eyes narrowing at the sight of her. Hinata took this as an opportunity for a well needed rest, and let Sakura take her place. Sakura almost shrunk under Itachi's penetrating gaze, his stare never left hers, although she was determined to meet his eyes. His voice rang harshly upon her ears, "I see that the sealing statue was no match for your monstrous strength Haruno." Haruno. The unfamiliarity of it stung a little. Sakura let a smirk pass her face, "Well, anything can happen, my fists go flying."

Words weren't possible in this setting, so as usual Sakura let her fists do the talking. Or rather her sword. She stopped mid crossfire as she noticed that Itachi had deactivated his Sharingan.** "Shannero the prick doesn't think I'm worth his almighty blood limit."** Inner Sakura wanted blood for that, but she didn't see the reason as Sakura did.

Itachi was slowing down his reflexes were becoming dull and his movements predictable. The poison was kicking back in, all Sakura needed was one final blow. But the problem was landing one. Although Itachi had indeed slowed down; his skills were still that of an S-class criminal. He was not one to be underestimated no matter the situation.

The ground was too even here; for Sakura's liking so using chakra laden fists she smashed several fissures into the ground. Itachi watched her with an amused glint in his eyes analyzing every move she made. After failing to land a single blow on Itachi, Sakura was wheezing, her stomach throbbing like crazy. It was like someone had twisted a knife into her gut, and kept twisting for the fun of it. It she didn't hit him soon, Sakura was sure she'd faint again.

He was too strong for her; it was stupid to think she could beat in the famous Itachi Uchiha. The man lacked any weakness. _"Stupid girl, he's just as human as you are, just poison him again."_ Sakura stopped mid-blow, looking around wildly for where the voice had come from, but no had spoken. Inner Sakura would never speak to her that way, so who had? No matter the speaker, their advice was sound.

Itachi swung a kunai and clipped her jaw, in her musing, and Sakura barely leapt back in time to avoid anything far more serious. Quickly she placed the tip of her wakizashi into her medical ointment, the one containing sleeping powder. Then casting a quick shadow clone jutsu, her clone went straight for Itachi while the real Sakura went to his back. With all her remainder strength, she drove her sword deep into his stomach, purposefully missing al his internal organs. There was no way in hell she would kill the man she loved, no matter the circumstance.

Sakura was quick to pull her sword out, as Itachi stumbled toward her, kunai in hand. She watched his steps falter, and saw the fall, as blood spurted from his mouth. Opening her arms, she caught him and gently laid him on the ground, his head on her lap. His eyes were closed as voice rasped out, "I never pegged you for a traitor, Sakura-chan, I'll put that into my calculations next time." Next time. He wanted a next time?

Sakura choked at his words, her tears falling readily now, as she held a glowing green fist over his wounds healing the more severe ones. Carefully she pried his hands from the kunai, and pressed her lips to his bruised knuckles murmuring a soft, "Aishiteru." Then she stood up, brushing off her skirt and looked to Kaoru's battle or lack there of in this case.

Kaoru Arashihad pinned Kisame on the ground, his sword was several feet from the fray. She held his arms behind his back, her foot on his spine, in what was surely a very uncomfortable position. She was then proceeding to bind his hangs with barged wire, and even tapped his mouth shut.

Wincing slightly, Sakura limped over to her and said, "Er, Kaoru-san sorry to diturb you from you work and all, but I have a few questions for Kisame-kun." Kaoru smirked slightly and rolled her eyes, reaching down and ripped of the tape rather quickly. Kaoru then turned and went to check on Maika and Hinata.

No one to beat around the bush, Sakura asked the sharkman bluntly, "How did you and Itachi know where to find us so quickly?" Kisame's eyes were still glued to Kaoru's retreating backside, but he answered regardless, "Leader tipped us off, but told us not to interfere."

"**How did the bastard know?" **Always the voice of wisdom, inner Sakura expressed her opinion. Surprisingly as glad as she was to hear her voice, Sakura voice this tidbit out loud to Kisame. The blue shinobi, shrugged as well as he could, "Tobi knew all along, and Leader worried about Itachi's interference. Now that's all you get from me kunoichi, I don't take well to people who lead my friends on." Sakura was sure he meant Itachi. But to her the whole ordeal was real as any, but she couldn't say that to him and settled for walking off to join her comrades.

The group made it to the sand village fairly easily. There were no confrontations with Akatsuki at all. This might have bothered Sakura, but she was finally heading home. Home to everyone she loved, well almost everyone. They rested in the sand village for a few days before they left to head towards Konoha.

When Sakura saw those green gates, she knew she was home. Despite being weary from her travels, she put on an extra burst of speed much to the chagrin of her traveling companions. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as, Sakura signed in with the gate sentries who looked shocked to see them. It had been a wise plan to send Kappa to warn Tsunade of her return. The whole getting killed when you first stepped into your village after such a long time hadn't really appealed to Sakura Haruno.

First they reported to the Hokage tower for a debriefing. In a unusual display of affection Tsunade had enveloped Sakura into a bear-hug worthy of Naruto standards. Now was the time for talking though, as much as Sakura would have preferred not to. Sakura opened her mouth to relay her adventure when bile and vomit rose to her throat; she barely made it to the bathroom.

Horrified at her actions she blushed, as Tsunade turned a suspicious eye her way, "Sakura are you sick?" Sakura could only nod dumbly, as Tsunade continued, "I was afraid of this happening, well which is it?" Confusion was etched on Sakura face, so Tsunade said her voice grave, "Which Akatsuki member did you sleep with?"

Sakura sputtered indignantly, "S-shishou??" Tsunade sighed as if she were trying to speak to a child, "Sakura, surely you've noticed that you chakra signature is different? And that little throwing up display certainly didn't help your cause. You are most definitely pregnant."

"Are you fucking kidding me, I was on the pill!!" Sakura's response took Tsunade back slightly as the blonde replied humouredly, "It does frequently happen to medic-nin's of our caliber Sakura. As you know you and I are not affected by most poisons, and our bodies do reject medicine after continued use. The magic pill as it were is hardly any different. Moving on to more important matters, which man am I going to castrate?" In the corner Kakashi cracked his knuckles in agreement as her threatening words.

Pinching the bridge of nose in frustration, Sakura tiredly replied with hesitation, "Itachi." By their shocked expressions, Sakura might have well just mentioned the apocalypse. After several moments, Tsunade regained her composure, and reached for a bottle of her favorite cure-all, before continuing the debriefing, "Well that's a shame make sure to get a checkup with Shizune before you leave. Continuing onto more pressing matters, where is the sealing scroll?" Sakura removed the scroll and placed it on her desk to view. Unrolling it Tsunade growled out menacingly, "Haruno, this is blank, where's the real one."

Sakura's eyes grew huge as she thought of the repercussions of a failed sealing. Hinata voice spoke up hesitantly as she stepped forward, "A-ano Hokage-sama, the bijuu found a different source." Tsunade looked to the pale heiress who shrunk under her gaze, "Very well, Hyuuga where are they now?" Hinata looked to Sakura and then back at Tsunade meaningfully as she stepped back shyly averting her eyes. Tsunade mouth formed a shocked "O" as she gasped, "Of course, they found a willing host…"

"Ah, Shishou, care to explain this to the rest of us?" Sakura feared her mentor's wrath but was highly curious. "Congrats Sakura you're the proud mother of the new bijuu holder. Let's see your baby will have the power of all 10 beasts minus the Kyuubi of course." It was then that Sakura chose to faint, given her circumstance who wouldn't? A few smelling salts later, Sakura was revived though still slightly panicky.** "Heh, this baby's gonna be one messed up motherfucker." **Sakura chose to ignore her inner's point on statement, but listened to Tsunade's final debrief.

"Sasuke Uchiha was also captured near the border and brought into custody, he has been judged by the council. As a death punishment is not possible, he has been striped of his ranking, and must be a civilian for a year. During this time he will be under probation and has given the task to rebuild, his clan. I know you've only just returned Sakura, but I'm putting him into your custody. Right now he is staying with Naruto, and the two have been at since he returned." Sakura knew better than to argue with Tsunade and could only finger Itachi's necklace which felt oddly warm on her neck.

"As for your companions, I have arranged three mouths rent free apartments for them, until they have become civilians and can earn wages. The Village knows naught of your missions but only that you are no longer a criminal. That's all for today, all of you get of my sight. Shizune, bring me more sake!"

Sakura let Hinata play tour guide as she went to find her boys. She knew where they'd be. After all it was dinnertime. Sure enough even from down the street she could hear their bickering from the Ichiraku raman stand. Taking a steadying breathe, Sakura lifted the door flap and her met a pair of black eyes. Sasuke was the first to notice her presence, and Sakura certainly noticed his.

His face seemed eerily pale, and his hair had grown out to the point that it resembled another's. But his eyes, they were so cold. Sakura had to avert her eyes, the pain his face brought was almost too much. His voice startled her, it had changed too, it was so much deeper now, "Sakura?" Putting on a smile, she waited for Sai and Naruto to recognize her before she nodded briefly at Sasuke. Her family was together again. But something was definitely still missing.

{A/n;;Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugoi! I hoped you liked it, this chapter was rather hard to write o-o.

Reviews? :3


	17. xquaere

{A/n;; Own this anime/manga not I :33 Yosh thanks for all your lovely reviews peoples, they were most amazing :D. To answer a few questions;

1.) Madara has not been unmasked yet so to speak, only Pein knows of his existence.

2.) Also said Uchiha gave deliberate orders for the Akatsuki not to mix themselves up with Ahanasuki because he was suspicious of Sakura from the start. When he realizes her plans, he lets her continue her operation unharmed due to one fact. He plan all along was to place the bijuus in a Host. What better host then the legendry's sannin's apprentice with extremely chakra control and the bloodline limit of an Uchiha as talented as a certain S-class criminal.

I hope this cleared up most of the questions I got. x3

-S.s

9 months later…

"Out, Damn you Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!!" Sasuke sighed, Sakura was talking to her stomach again and this meant trouble for him surely. Sure enough upon entering the Uchiha estate where he and Sakura shared a room, Sakura was poking her belly accusingly.

At his entrance, she quickly stole the grocery bag from his hand fast as any ninja and began to scarf down its contents. Sasuke mad a face as she finished the food in record time, mixing together all the abominations of chocolate sauce, rice, and broccoli. Hinata had warned Sasuke that pregnant woman get strange food urges, but he hadn't really believed her.

After she was sure they was no more food, Sakura turned to Sasuke and gave him a light peck on his cheek. He watched her go through her closet hazardly sighing. Their relationship was fragile, this Sasuke knew. He also knew he needed to repopulate his clan, although Itachi had beaten him to that particular goal, but despite this Sasuke still wanted Sakura.

She would make the perfect wife for him. She just didn't know it yet. There was also still the matter of Itachi, Sasuke was sure Sakura had developed an extreme cause of Stockholm syndrome. No matter her outfit or the time of day she was always wearing that damned necklace, no matter how many expensive necklaces he bought her.

After she found a suitable outfit, she changed and turned to Sasuke her voice vulnerable, "Does this make me look fat Sasuke?" Sasuke knew better to answer that particular question, and instead pondered when his name had lost his fond suffix. If memory served it was a month he came back. He'd never admit it but he missed it. Not just that but the way she used to hang on his every word.

"Of course it does Sakura-chan! You're like what, 9 months pregnant?" Sasuke almost pitied the owner of the voice, because he knew how much pregnancy affected Sakura's anger. Sasuke slowly edged downstairs as several kunai went flinging towards Naruto's head. Sakura then smiled very sweetly, which meant double trouble as she drawled out, "Naaaruto…" Naruto stuck his head back into the doorway hesitantly at his name, but jumpd when a curling iron was sent his ways, he scremed as he too took off downstairs, "Sakuuuuuuura's on a tangent agaaaaaaain!!!!" Sasuke sighed audibly, and counted to ten slowly in his head and sure enough Sakura came downstairs cool and collected.

Tonight was Naruto's inauguration party and it was held at the Uchiha estate. This fact and the fact that Sakura's belly was about to burst did nothing for the atmosphere. Although several of her friends had volunteered to help with setup she single-handedly draped bright orange streamers on the ceilings, ordered the catering including a gigantic Raman cake, bought flowers, and blew up several balloons. The house itself had been scrubbed and dusted to perfection, until she collapsed on the couch and didn't wake up till right before the party. Sasuke gently laid a blue blanket across her stomach, and as he took in her angelic sleeping face was struck with an epiphany.

A few years had changed his teammate into one hell of woman. She was brave, loyal to some point, caring, a great cook, was tidy, and above all strong. He almost wished he had been in Konoha to watch her transformation because the aftermath left a fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach. His time was readily running out, someone had to tie her down. That someone was sure to be him.

Too many people had developed an interest in her for Sasuke's liking. The worst part was how oblivious the pinkette was to it. He had seen how his felloe team seven members acted around her. They treated her as if she were fragile and something truly to be treasured. Any day now one was sure to confess to her, and Sakura being Sakura would accept their feelings. But not on his time, because his claim was far greater than any of theirs. Technically speaking they were already dating by their interactions. She stayed by his side on by whim, kissed him frequently but never on the lips, held his hand, told him her dreams, and they went out together on dates. His was not enough for him.

After she woke up and dressed in a toned down expecting mother dress, Sakura was ready to greet the guests. The first to arrive was Naruto grinning and dateless. After a hour the Uchiha dining hall was filled to the brim, people dancing and chatting everywhere. Sakura smiled as the party progressed on smoothly, till her favored necklace felt hot on her neck. She was tempted to ignore it, till, her belly gaze a compelling kick. Carefully, she slipped out the back door, and exited the gates with little problems. The sentries trusted her, they really shouldn't have.

The farther to she left the Village gates, the warmer her necklace became, her belly was strangely silent for once. She remembered a certain clearing that she had mentioned in passing to Itachi, where flowers bloomed rainbows in the moonlight. And how from time to time when no was watching she would dance alone in the moon's calming light. Picking up her pace as she neared the clearing her heart sped up a new notches hopefully. Really she was such an idiot, getting excited to see him when she shouldn't. But when your in love, everyone's a idiot. Once she past the great oak tree was there.

She burst into the clearing panting slightly from exertion, her belly protesting loudly. Looking around the clearing her eyes fell slightly as she huffed in disappointment. It was empty. Then a smile crossed her face, as she kicked on her heels, pinned up her black dress to her waist, undid her hair to let the waves cascade down her back, and stepped out onto the small pond in the middle of the clearing. The moon was full the rabbit smiling down upon her, and flowers resembling lilies in shape glowed with a calm brilliance. Fireflies drifted lazily around her head lighting the pond. Looking around as if to reassure herself, she gathered chakra at her feet and began to dance, words spring to her lips,

"Usagi usagi,  
Nani mite haneru,  
Juugoya o-tsuki-sama,  
Mite haneru."

The very song was by far of her favorites due to its playful lyrics, it made her feel like a kid again. Back to the old days where she chased runaway cats with her teammates. Where everything was black and white, not this terribly gray she had been facing lately. Hearing a branch snap in the distance, Sakura whipped her head around startled. Jade eyes met red and in into the eyes of the devil she smiled sweetly.

"I can't understand why I've never heard you sing before Sakura-chan, but your dance is a different matter. I think I've seen whales with more grace." Itachi's cool voice rushed over her like refreshing water, as she simply smiled wider as his thinly veiled insult. "Just so you know I've seen whales dance and can safely say I one up them slightly." She stuck her tongue out playfully as she walked calmly towards the S-class criminal.

"You were quick to hop my brother at his return I see." His voice was cutting with the accuracy as well aimed kunai. Sakura brushed this aside and instead spoke, "I don't think that I love him anymore." Itachi raised an eyebrow at her in the dark, "Really, then who have you set your sights on now, that my foolish younger brother is no longer worthy?" Sakura grinned, amusement dancing in her eyes as she replied with a fewsimple words, "You, baka!"

"If that's so why did you leave? I could have protected you and your situation. No one would dare hurt you if you had stayed by my side."

"I can't live that life, away from my friends. They wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I didn't understand, when you said you loved me."

"I did say that but if I remember clearly a certain someone never gave me a return answer."

"I can't and will not be that man who spurts his love daily and cater to his woman's every need. I would have expected you of all people to know this."

At these words, Sakura smiled a pained smile and replied her voice firm, "Maybe I don't need all that stuff. Maybe all I need is you, here with me."

"We both know this is not possible in this life, fate has already declared us enemies and I never argue with fate."

Sakura couldn't find the words to answer him and instead changed the subject rubbing her stomach fondly, "Tsunade says their twins, and I would like them to at least know you. Even if it's for forbidden meetings like this. Personally I believe fate can screw off, I make my own destiny."

Itachi stepped closer at her words before giving her stomach the half smile that had melted Sakura's heart in the first place, "You village will surely shame your pregnancy, but despite this you will have them. Have you picked names yet?"

Amusedly, Sakura watched his fingers twitch limply at his side, and smiling took his hand and placed it upon her belly before speaking, "A husband is just a title, just as kunoichi is, and yet I find one far more important as long as there is love. As for names I wanted your input."

Itachi's gaze left her face and looked to the scenery noting the moon shining above, and the gleaming fireflies in the pinkette's hair, his treasured memories, and of the pinkette herself, before answering, "A boy should be Shou or Tsukiya and Hotaru or Mikoto if born a girl. Not that I care what you choose, but these are merely flippant suggestions."

Smiling softly at his roundabout antics, Sakura would have been content to waste away the night with him but she would soon be noticed missing. Itachi noticed her intent and pulled her close as her belly would allow if only for a moment, and brushed his lips to hers in a searing kiss that curled her toes. He briefly touched her neck where the necklace lay and whispered into her ear softly, "You'll know when I'm near. I will see you even if you don't see me, Sakura-chan."

With those words, she left a idiotic smile on her face as she felt on cloud nine. Itachi too turned to leave after watching her depart, before smirking into the dark at his younger brother's eavesdropping. The foolish boy had been there all along, and in the silence one might have heard his heart crack just a little around the edges.

Sakura returned to the party, and cheered Naruto on as he opened his boundless gifts. Her present to him was simple because that's the way Naruto worked. She was not the most knowledgeable when it came to men, but knew Naruto had long admired the simple bracelet she wore as the Ahanasuki leader. So she had gotten it re-forged into a ring, sized to his finger, where t not left the remainder of the night. Sakura honestly was content with her life she failed to notice the darkening gleam in the younger Uchiha's eye.

{A/n;; A slight translation for the song Sakura sings (Rabbit),

Oh, rabbit on the moon,  
What are you leaping for,  
I shall leap, I shall leap soon,  
At the large full moon.

It's one of my favorite children's songs. It's commonly associated with the Jugo-ya festival (full moon night.) Baka=Idiot. Tsukiya means moon to but true fact, didja know Sai is a girl name that means paint? O-o Reviews fuel this story like cannonballs made of chocolate pocky. :3

-S.s


	18. xrarity

{A/n;;Sorry for the long wait but here's to chapter 18. This chapter is fast-forwarded six years past the last.

-S.s

The strange thing about children is that no matter how much you can claim to dislike them; their very presence brightens your whole day. Mikoto and Tsukiya were no different. Mikoto the older twin by mere seconds had the haughty Uchiha air that suited her inky black hair with coal black eyes that screamed silence unbefitting a 6 year old. The only person she showed emotion towards beside her mother was her younger brother Tsuki.

Tsuki was constantly the butt of the other shinobi children with his bright pink hair and jade eyes. He was passionate with everyone and a big peacekeeper in the fights his sister would often get involved in. Their mother was constantly bandaging their many scrapes and bruises. Their father had been missing four the last five years in there lives, and all they really knew was that he was great. This greatness meant he had to be very far away to protect them, but the children could not miss the bitter tone in their mother's words as she spoke his story.

Sighing Sakura, rubbed a little burn ointment onto her daughter's skin where her experimental fire jutsu had gotten out of hand. It was no doubt who had tempted Mikoto to try the jutsu, the usual culprit of Mikoto's anger one Raiden Uzamaki. The boy was hopelessly infatuated with her and of course was constantly bullying her younger brother about his hair color.

Mikoto normally fairly cool headed had no trouble voicing her unspoken words with her fists, although Sakura's strength had been passed onto Tsuki not her. Sakura watched Kozue Inuzaki eye her injured friend with worry etched into her face as her fingers twitched nervously. After Mikoto's wound was treated she sent all three kids, Tsuki, Mikoto, and Kozue to play in the backyard under Sasuke's watchful eye. He knew better to question her motives as she practically ripped her wakizashi from it's ornamental shelf and stormed from the Uchiha estate, a mad gleam in her eye.

"Ano, Haruno-san, the hokage is in a meeting at the moment, I can take you message…" The receptionist at the Hokage tower fidgeted timidly under Sakura's fisted weapon twitching abnormally close to her head. Sakura smiled sweetly before replying, "Naw, no offense but this one's got to be delivered in person. All the kages are practically my lovers anyway." With that said she stormed in, leaving behind a horribly confused secretary.

Naruto glanced up from his conversation with the Kazekage to see Sakura's state. His blonde head whipped around for a exit only for her to leapt over his desk to tackle him unmercifully. Gaara was silent as he quietly exited the room, walking very slowly away to avoid confrontation. As he was leaving he heard the hissed words from the pinkette hellcat, "If you can't control that hyperactive knucklehead son of yours I will personally take the runt over my knee and show him so manners,"

Naruto laughed uneasily as slowly nodded to avoid further anger from his favorite anbu kunoichi. Grinning victoriously at her accomplishment, Sakura pushed off of Naruto and stood up brushing her skirt good mannerly, "Well, since that little incident is settled, when's my next mission?" Naruto glanced coyly apprehensively away from her searching eyes before answering, "You see Sakura, I've suspeneded your missions for the next month after urgings from the council."

"Shannaro!!! Nani???"

"Well, rumors of Itachi having been sprouting up and it seems his travels lead him close to Konoha. The council fears that he may attempt an assassination on you to get to Sasuke."

"Fuck the council, when have you ever listened to their bullshit?"

"Ew, I'd rather not, Maika may get jealous. When it comes to you, Sakura any advice for handling you is appreciated. You may have noticed but the whole village loves you, and I'd rather not lose you to some twisted S-class criminal."

At his words, Sakura paused, he knew that she loved Itachi. Once Naruto had become Hokage he had inherited all the Hokagedom secrets including the one regarding the truth about the Uchiha murder. Yet he still judged Itachi to be unworthy of Sakura, and was constantly trying to set her and Sasuke up. It was quite irritating for her.

"Psh! I'll be on my way then. Ja ne Naruto-kun." Naruto watched her leave sighing heavily, he had not missed the hopeful look that lit up her green eyes. Calling his secretary in and asked for his son to be sent over. Maika would not be pleased at their son's antics, the girl practically worshipped Sakura. It was one of many things the had in common, Naruto thought with a wistful smile.

Sasuke was quick to make himself scarce before, Sakura had left the dobe's office. He had heard it all, without really meaning to. Hinata had taken the kids to the local park for a stroll leaving Sasuke bored. He wanted to take Sakura out for dinner before his next mission. Somewhere romantic, or least Ino's version of the word. She had been helping him with the finer details of his proposal. No one else would due but Sakura. His plan to make Sakura his had changed with this new bit of information. One obstacle stood in the way of his much deserved happiness and that person would perish at his hands.

Mikoto and Tsuki would be spending the night at Hinata and Kiba's leaving Sakura free. The term hadn't been applied to her and a very long time. She felt this the taste of freedom and dressed in her favorite hunter nin clothes. Pulling on her high top boots, she left her hair down. It was such a hassle to style that as she paused to check her appearance in her mirror, she pondered to cut it.

Vaguely she remembered Itachi saying he liked it short. Her musing was cut short by Sasuke's appearance long stemmed lilies in his arms. His eyes were so deep, that she almost lost herself in them. Again. Sasuke. He liked her hair long, it made her feminine. She remembered Itachi said short hair made her look powerful. It was hard to believe the two were related, Sakura mused. They were so blaringly different.

Smiling at his unusual display of affection, Sakura wrapped him into a warm hug after placing the flowers into a vase. Sasuke returned the motion, burrowing his head into her neck as he murmured, "Let me have this night if nothing else Sakura." The way his breath fanned across her skin sent shivers down her spin, her eyes wide at his words. Her silence was consent for him; after all it was very often one Sakura Haruno was quiet. He must be doing something right.

The entire way to his special clearing behind the Uchiha estate, he never once let go of her hand. He liked how she watched him as if enticed by the action of serving her homemade food on a blanket. He was sure; she knew the extent of his cooking was tea, so this had to be extra special for him to go to such lengths. It was puzzling for Sakura, but then again she secretly loved surprises.

It was getting dark, Sakura noted chewing thoughtfully on the last bit of her rice ball, Sasuke had been fairly quiet, letting Sakura's gaze wander around the clearing. It was covered in long thistle weeds, and a small brook ran in front of the willow tree they were sitting underneath. She never knew he appreciated nature, it seemed so atypical of him. But then again she couldn't really say she knew Sasuke that well, because she had been afraid. Afraid of the love she had held for him to be rekindled. The one touch and your burned kind of love.

The crescent moon was peaceful to her, it took her mind of the ominous feeling his silence was giving her. She watched the darkened clouds bundle around the moon forewarning in their movement. A drop of rain hit her nose, and she giggled at the sensation, before standing up waiting. Soon enough a downpour was unleashed upon their pleasant moonlight picnic.

Grinning manically, Sakura spun round, holding her arms out to catch the falling raindrops. Laughing boisterously, the pinkette proceeded to dance with childlike fervor in the warm rain. So enlightened with the small torrent, Sakura didn't see the odd look in her companion's eyes.

A moment later she was pressed to the ground, Sasuke's body above her, his lips pressed heatedly against her own. Eyes wide in shock she pushed against his chest to no avail. His hands trailed to her exposed midriff, searching underneath the fabric. Gasping at his forwardness, Sasuke took advantage of her opened mouth and slipped his tongue forcefully into her mouth, eliciting goose bumps across her skin. His fingertips traced the edge of her waistband, when she had enough. Swinging her weight she flipped him over to his back, before standing up, outrage lacking her face, "What the hell are you thinking??"

He stood up, licking his lips cockily as he replied, "Simple Sakura, I want you to marry me." After a few minutes of silence a garbled scream could be heard across Konoha.

{A/n;; Kinda short but it's too the point mostly. :3 Reviews?


	19. xstrength

{A/n;; Welcome to chapter 19. :D Psst I only own my oocs

-S.s

Sakura left Sasuke slumped on the ground, a fist mark evident on cheek. The blow had left him unconscious, she had been so angry. She needed to talk to someone…anyone. As if answering her unspoken prayers, the necklace at her neck grew warm. Grinning like a mad woman Sakura leapt over the village gates and ran as fast as her legs would take her. She hadn't changed enough that he was no longer important to her.

She felt his chakra flare as she entered their clearing. Itachi turned around at her approach and she leapt at him, knocking him over into the grass.

"I guess you missed me, Sakura?"

She smiled a single traitor tear escaped her eye as she replied ironically, "No shit Sherlock. Where the hell have you been?"

Itachi looked away briefly before saying, "I quit the Akatsuki, and had a bit of trouble making it here."

Sakura looked at him questioningly and then she felt it. The sticky crimson liquid on his chest. Eyes wide, she peeled back his tattered cloak to reveal his wounds. His ribs were at an odd angle, and blood was pouring from a large wound in his abdomen. Itachi grimaced as she poked around at his sensitive wounds, assessing the extent of damage. She mouthed a why, wordlessly.

"I disagreed with my latest mission and quit. You don't quit the Akatsuki, its suicide. After binding my chakra, I was beaten into oblivion and left for dead. Then I made it here."

Sakura raised a eyebrow skeptically at his choice of words, "So after the countless missions you did, you didn't like this one. What was it that made the mighty Uchiha afraid?"

"Leader ordered me to bring the children to him. Or rather Mikoto as she was the one with the stronger potential."

"…And you said no?" Her voice was ridiculously hopeful.

A smirk crossed his face as he replied, "Obviously."

Sakura squealed in a very un-Sakura like way and crushed her arms around him, "I love you!!"

Itachi bit back a gasp, before replying softly, "I can tell…"

"Jerk. Anyways let's see about healing those wounds of yours." That said Sakura carefully ran a chakra laden fist over each wound meticulously.

"How is everything?"

Sakura smiled at his words, he was of course asking about the kids, "Mikoto beat up Naruto's brat pretty good, and it looks like Tsuki's hair is going to remain pink."

Itachi sighed at the last part of her statement, "I can't believe my son has pink hair…"

Sakura pushed at his ribs meaningfully before saying, "What's wrong with pink buddy?"

"He's a boy, Sakura. It just isn't done."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you put your-."

"Yes, I suppose I should have…"

"Ass."

"You flatter me with your kind words, Sakura. How is Mikoto?"

"She's not exactly adjusting to life at school, she hates people. I have no idea where this ideology came from, Tsuki is her polar opposite."

"Hmm. But she shows promise as an Uchiha heir?"

"Definitely, she has the Uchiha disposition to a tee. She's already dabbling in fire jutsu and when she does get angry her eyes spark red. A real prodigy child, but then again so Tsuki in his own way."

"Oh really what has he done?"

"He cracked the Hokage Mountain."

Itachi raised his eyebrow as if to say, "So what?"

Sakura continued grinning, "With one pinkie!"

Itachi smirked, "It seems he's a carbon copy of you. How delightful."

"Well, then Mikoto is a copy of you, with the way she tries to protect her brother from everything."

Itachi felt pride at those words, despite the massacre; his clan would continue and start anew. He watched Sakura gaze turn sour and asked, "And you? How have you been…?"

"Just fucking fine. Your idiot of a brother just proposed to me. He only wants to marry me, because I love you…"

Itachi looked at her broadening frown, before replying, "You said…?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the sky, "Of course I said no. He's not the father of my children, why should I marry him?"

"So if the father of your children posed the same question…?"

Sakura giggled at his antics, "I'd say yes in a heartbeat!"

"Good, just checking…" Itachi was pleased to note the frustration that bubbled over in Sakura.

"You an ass, personified, Itachi."

"So, you've said countless times, yet you continue to wish for marriage with said ass?"

Sakura finished her checkup, tearing her outer coat into bandages for his ribs before replying, "Yes, and I always will."

"Well, then, would you like to be Mrs. Uchiha?" Mrs. Uchiha would suit her, he thought, she looked good in red.

"You're seriously proposing to me now?" She looked pointedly at his tattered cloak, messy hair, and the bloody bandages at his chest.

"Well, if you not interested…" He trailed off, grinning at the shocked expression on Sakura's face.

"No! I mean yes, I will marry you." Her jade eyes stared into his, a happy-go-lucky smile littering her face.

"Good, I was worried for a second there." Itachi's voice was humorous as she helped him up and they both sat side by side against her favorite tree. A Sakura tree.

"Now that you're not a part of Akatsuki, I'm sure Naruto will let you back into the village. We'll be one big happy family."

"Don't you want a ring or something?" Itachi was surprised she had not asked about the crucial accessory first.

"Or something. I don't really need a ring, I'd probably break it anyways."

"Oh okay then, I guess I'll just toss this old thing into the river there.."

"Wait, don't!" Sakura watched him pull back his arm amused at her desperate expression.

Gently, Itachi unclasped the necklace he had given her and placed the said ring onto the chain placing it back on Sakura's neck. It looked like it belonged there, it suited her. There was also no way she would break it, with the ring resting safely on her neck. She could still battle, she could still be strong. Sakura wouldn't be her, without her monstrous strength, it defined her.

"It's my mother's I hope you don't mind, it's not exactly new." Itachi glanced at her, warningly.

"It's perfect, I already love it. Thank you." Sakura fingered the antique ring, adoringly. The band was simple silver engraved with the words, "To which I bind." The diamond itself gleamed crimson at certain angles. Sakura tore her gaze away fro a few moments, noting the set sun. The stars were already out. Someone was bound to notice her missing, and she needed to tell the kids the good news.

"I'll go warn Naruto about your arrival, I'm sure he'll accept you. Then we'll all be together again."

Itachi's reply was cut sort as he heard a mocking voice ring out in the clearing, "Not if I have anything to do with it…"

{A/n;; Yay next chapter is a battle scene :3 Reviews please? :)


	20. xtime

{A/n;; Here's chapter twenty in which the battle unfolds and comes to end. :3

Words were useless in situations such as these despite Sakura's protests; she had known for a while that confrontation between the two brothers was unavoidable. The night air was chilling at Sakura struggle to watch their battle, silently praying for neither one to get seriously injured. Itachi had yet to activate his Sharingan unlike his younger brother who had summoned a snake familiar the size of a small mountain.

Itachi weaved past the snakes defense's sluggishly as if his wounds were not quite healed. This combined with his half hearted kunai throws and black eyes struck Sakura as odd. He wasn't even trying to win, why? At the rate in which Sasuke was landing blows, Sakura was sure Itachi would be out in minutes. Sakura then realized his intent and screamed into the night air angrily, "Fight for our children you ass!"

Sasuke and Itachi bother turned to her at her raging words, and a spark was lit in Itachi's eyes like a flicker of smoldering hope. Sakura smiled sadly because she knew with her words she had unconsciously chosen a side. The side with father of her children, not the hollow remains of her avenger ex-teammate. He needed to move on, and Sakura intended to help Sasuke with this in the only way she could. But for that she would need Naruto's help.

So she ran back towards the village only to crash right into the object of her search, her blonde energetic teammate and now Hokage. His arms were quick to break her fall and pulled her to his chest protectively his voice low as he spoke, "Who's fighting Orochimaru. I could see the snake from the village; I'll skin the bastard if he tries anything funny. Actually even if he doesn't I think I will anyway. What a Pedo."

Sakura laughed at his dry humor before sobering up for the fateful answer, "Orochimaru's been dead for a while now knuckle-head, the snake belongs to Sasuke. He's fighting the father of my children." Naruto knew who she spoke of, he also knew that her love for him however silly it was ran deep. Sakura took a steadying breath before gently pushing away from Naruto, her eyes pleading, "Their going to kill each other, you have to help me! I might be able to tear Itachi away but not Sasuke…"

Naruto knew what she wanted but also knew it was wrong for her to ask such a thing, "It's not our battle Sakura-chan, it never has been. So we have to let it continue to the end, no matter what end it may be."

Sakura felt the tears well up threateningly in her eyes and brushed them away before whispering heartbrokenly, "I guess I knew that all along, that there was no room for me in between them, maybe that's why I kept falling in love anyway?"

Naruto shook his head and pulled her in for one of a kind Naruto hug, "You know they both love you, but sometimes hate is the much stronger poison. And it is poison, at least to the mind."

Sakura would have laughed at Naruto rare display of a stony face but the situation deterred her from such, "You know Itachi's innocent though right?"

Naruto nodded before saying remotely, "It was all in the hand-me down Hokage's books, which I decided to read for once."

Sakura smiled half-heatedly, "Then that's all that matters, Sasuke would never have believed me anyway. He never has on anything actually."

Naruto hushed her and together they returned to the clearing to watch the battle of blood that was taking place there. During the time that she had left the battle had progressed greatly. Sasuke's arm had been torn off, the open wound gushing but escaping his notice with the hate that clouded his eyes. As it was Itachi's ribs had been re-broken, the very same ones, which protruded oddly at his side as she weaved past Sasuke's defenses. The common damage to both Sharingan users was apparent, crimson blood poured from their eyes at the overuse. Black flames licked at the forest clearing creating the ring that kept the battle close. Or kept Sakura from interfering.

Naruto watched her wring her hands nervously and bit her lips nibbling away in distress, and said, "You know, whoever wins means the loser is to be left alone right?" Sakura knew he didn't want her to heal the loser but this was impossible, it was like asking Choji not to eat with a mountain of food before him. **"Bad analogy there much?" **Sakura smiled slightly at her inner's return; in this dire circumstance her presence was welcoming.

Naruto continued at her silence, "It has to end here, Sakura you know that. If you heal one, they'll have to meet again and the same stuff will happen. Do you really want to go through this again?" Sakura was still quiet and Naruto grimaced, pulling at his hair in frustration, "Ugh I'm bad at this subtle shit! Sakura you have to let one of them die! Or wise this will continue forever!"

Sakura have him a half smile before whispering quietly more to herself than to him, "I know that, I've always known it. But it doesn't make this any easier."

Naruto gently wiped away the solitary tear that sled traitorously down her cheek, his voice unusually soft, "Nothing ever could Sakura-chan, but no matter the outcome, I'll be here with you."

Sakura let her head sag wearily to his shoulder her voice broken, "Where were you fifteen years ago in my life?"

Naruto laughed his smile infectious as he replied, "Where I've always been Sakura-chan, in the background protecting you from the sidelines."

Sakura returned his smile turning her eyes turning back to the battle at hand. Itachi and Sasuke seemed to be a stalemate, yet Sakura knew better. She knew because Itachi still had wounds from the Akatsuki, it wasn't a fair fight from the beginning. But then again they were ninjas. And ninjas contrary to popular belief never fought fair.

Sakura saw the fall even before it happened, Sasuke's hidden sword to Itachi gut sent him flying from their battle on top of the three hundred foot snake. With his condition the fall was as good as instant death, Sakura wanted to catch him, run to him and whisper her love but it was too late as he body collided with a sick thud to the unforgiving ground.

Sasuke leap to the ground after him his snake vanishing as he proceeded to kick Itachi's lifeless body repeatedly as if the winning of the battle had not been enough. Sakura snapped her anger and sadness mingling as she rose from her hiding spot right up to the younger Uchiha, her voice quiet but threatening, "Enough, he's dea let your hate die with him."

Sasuke looked at her, his red irises narrowing in silent anger, Naruto leap at him before he could land a blow on Sakura. Sasuke wearied from the battle fell to the ground in a disgruntled heap unconscious. Naruto tried to smile but thought better of it picking up Sasuke like a child and slinging him over his shoulder, he turned to Sakura before leaving, his words filled with sympathy, "I'll take teme back, you give the body a proper burial before Sasuke can wake up again." The body? Sakura shivered at the thought, wondering if with Itachi death lumped him in with the other dead bodies frequent to the ninja wars. Sakura shook her head at the mere thought, he was different, he was the man she would love even his passing.

Sakura's footstep were heavy as she collapsed next to Itachi, her legs numb with dread, and then the tears fell. The droplets hit his face like the rain, and Sakura wished that her tears could heal him like the rain did. But Sakura often wished for the impossible, because she was so fond of things that were out of reach.

Choking back a sob, Sakura pulled the hair band from his hair noticing that it was the ribbon she had given him. He had kept it even though it was girly and this touched her. She felt the raindrops hit her head but didn't take in the actual meaning even as the thunder clouds rolled in. Time passed but even the thunder did not move her from her place next to Itachi. When her tears had dried up to be replaced by the rain, she reached out a shaking hand to touch his face lovingly as whispered to the air, "If only…"

"If only what Sakura? If we had been born to different lives?" Sakura jumped at his voice stifling a choked laughing sob, as her numbed fingers took in the warmth returning to his cheeks. He was alive, Sakura didn't care how, but Itachi lived despite his wounds. He choked on the blood that rose to his mouth as he muttered, "You know I'm going to die right?" He didn't try to placate her misguided hope; he loved her to much for that. But Sakura shook her head as if to reassure herself, "There you're wrong Mr. Haruno to be!"

Itachi rolled his eyes at her antics, "What makes you think I would take your name?"

Sakura smiled at him, the first true smile she had expressed in quite a while, "Because Mr. Haruno, this is all going to be a very bad dream in a matter of minutes."

Itachi looked at her calculating face before replying, "You can't save me."

Sakura moved her chakra infused hand over his body before replying, "But I already have." Itachi then noticed a glowing school underneath his body which soaked up most of his blood hungrily, his eyes wide as he turned to her, "All of memories together?" Sakura had shown the scroll, yet he did not fully grasp her desperateness, "Yep, but don't worry we'll make new ones Izumi Haruno."

"Who's that?" He muttered although he already knew the answer.

"You of course silly, or you will be, because new beginning really do happen."

That was last thing he heard before he drifted into a deep slumber the scroll underneath him flashing dangerously as it begun to erase away every memory that he held dear. He felt Sakura hands move over his body healing the extent of the damage, and wondered where he would be without her. The answer escaped him as he lost himself in the darkness that began to infiltrate his mind.

Sakura wanted to cry as his eyes closed but all her tears had dried up. Much like Naruto she lifted Itachi but to carry him on back as she began her journey the rice paddies country. It was the perfect place for him, she thought. With Orochimaru gone, the villagers had branched out and now produced a flourishing rice crop that landed them on the map.

The entire country was civilian, which meant he would be safe. A day into her journey she stopped at a local inn to summon Kappa and Kyaa. The cat's squashed face looked happy to see her, she actually couldn't tell but gave him and Kyaa very strict instructions, "Kappa, I want to you tell Naruto I'm planning funeral preparations which will require me to take a leave of five days. Kyaa ask Hinata to watch over the kids for me, and tell them I'm alright."

Kappa turned a yellow green eye her way his voice suspicious, "And I'm lying to one of your best friends because?"

Sakura looked to him impatiently before replying, "Because it'll only hurt him, and I have to do this alone."

Kappa nodded satisfied with her answer left, and Sakura turned to Kyaa's searching eyes, her summons's usual cheerful voice gone, "So I'm lying too?"

Sakura pinched the bridge of nose with mild frustration and Kyaa continued, "You're obviously anything but alright. Your chakra's depleted and you look like you might collapse at any given second. The journey to and from Rice paddie country will take you four days in perfect condition, yet your exhausted and your also carrying another person. Why are going through so much effort?"

Sakura looked into cat's eyes, before giving her an affectionate pat, "Because I love him. Despite the flaws and cracks in our relationship, my world just isn't whole without him. Everything I've done till now has been worth it, I wouldn't change a single minute, not for anything."

Kyaa left her alone with her thoughts and a day later she made it to the rice paddie country. She stopped at another hotel on the outskirts of the farming town to make some minor adjustments. She took a steadying breath as she cut away Itachi's long hair which she so loved to run her fingers through. She stopped her rough cutting job so that his hair fell just below his ears, leaving his black hair to stick out with random spikes. Then she bought him civilian clothes and dressed him, tying her ribbon around his wrist.

The village leader was hesitant to accept a total stranger into the peaceful village but did so with respect to Sakura who after all was legendary. He accepted the unconscious man and let her take him to the infirmary to await his awake. Sakura gently laid him down on the poor hospital cot and turned to go, but not before his black eyes opened wildly, his hand grasping her wrist imploringly, "Where am I? Who am I? I can't remember anything…"

Sakura's heartbeat speed up slightly her back to his face she replied, "Your home in the land of the rice paddies, you took a bad hit to the head a particular nasty sickle and have slight amnesia. As for you name its…Its Izumi Haruno."

Izumi looked to the sakura encrusted ring on his wedding ring finger before asking, "And you are?"

Sakura clutched her fingernails painfully into the palms of her hands drawing blood as she replied brushing his arm away, "Me? I'm nobody, just a disant memory in time.."

Then she left him to stare after her in bewilderment, because it had to end this way. It was not the bloody end, Naruto had predicted but still it was still painful. She cleared this though her mind as she returned to the leaf village and headed straight for the Hokage tower. Without a word, to the secretary she marched in to Naruto's office, her voice firm, "I wish to request a permanent leave from Konoha." Her words were heavy but she still had hope.

Because in time new memories would bloom much like the Sakura tree. And much like the Sakura tree their smoldering love had been tragically short, something Sakura would fix even if it meant her undoing.

{A/n;; I think my writing gets better with every chapter o-o;;…Scooooore xD

Anyways review? :3333 Only a few chapter remain. :D


	21. xunending

{A/n;; Here's a Itachi emoticon for all you dedicated reviewers '/_\' Pleas enjoy this next un-Itachified chapter. :D –S.s

Naruto's first reaction to hearing Sakura's request was horror. Then the guilt sat in and he realized that just how much Sakura needed time away. Sure she had been away from the village during the whole infiltrate Akatsuki thing but that really couldn't be considered a vacation. It hurt to think that just after he had gotten her back into his life she wanted to go away again. Yet oddly enough he knew how much she needed it. It only took him a few minutes to consider his answer, "Alright but there is some conditions to be followed, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at him mildly surprised her eyes questioning. Naruto knew that she couldn't leave the village forever because of the connections she had made but she needed time away too. His voice was oddly serious as he continued, "I want monthly reports from your summons on your doings. Also I want you say a formal goodbye to anyone who would miss you if you left. And I do mean anyone, that includes Pakkun. I don't know how long you plan to be away but I want you back here every year at least for the cherry blossom festival."

Sakura smiled briefly at her blond friend's antics, she had expected nothing less, nodding she said, "Agreed, but don't you want to know where I'll be?"

Naruto smiled goofily closing his eyes and flashing her an traditional Naruto reassurance, "I think we both know where you're going Sakura-chan, and I don't judge you one bit."

Sakura then surprised him but wrapping him up into a bone crushing hug as she murmured into his shoulder, "Thank you for everything, despite everything I've done, you've still remained my truest friend."

Naruto gently ran his fingers through her soft hair his jokingly suggested, "Don't let Ino hear you say that, I think your disappearance was hardest on her. I think I always knew there was more to the story than Tsunade let on. Your not traitor material Sakura-chan and I don't think you could ever be."

Sakura left him to go visit her friends and her children. Her first destination was Kakashi's house because she knew this goodbye would be the quickest. Their goodbyes never lasted very long anyways. With a quick rap to his door she greeted with a towel clad Kakashi, his wet hair dribbling water droplets down his chiseled chest. It was strange to see her sensei like this so natural and unguarded except for the traditional mask. Bloody piece of cloth had to ruin all her fun.

"Well now Sakura, are you going to ogle all day or did you want to come in?" His voice was light as he chuckled at her brief stupor. Sakura snorted at his words but followed him into his cozy apartment and began to make tea using his kitchen. Kakashi sighed melodramatically and left her to change.

Sakura was jus the type to barge into someone else's home and use their kitchen; he honestly should have expected it from her. When he returned from his bedroom now fully clothed, Sakura had already prepared the tea, a steaming cup of earl grey waiting for him. Her eyes were everywhere but on his, as he watched her struggle for the right words. Feeling sympathetic towards his former student, he cut to the chase, "Your leaving." It was a simple fact not a question yet it momentarily surprised the pinkette kunoichi, her mouth gaping similar to a koi fish.

Then she regained some sense of composure and nodded her jade green eyes rising to meet his, "I'm moving to a land without battles without ninja and without war. It's a peaceful place where I think my children should be raised. I also think I could leave happily away from bloodshed in my daily life."

Kakashi nodded slowly registering her words with mild curiosity poising a simple question, "It's because of him, right?"

Sakura bit back a surprised gasp as Kakashi continued unperturbed, "After Naruto returned with Sasuke, he told me that Itachi was dead. He also said you were to bury him, yet moments after their return I felt a small flicker of unknown chakra near you. Putting two and two together I can easily gather Itachi Uchiha is not dead."

"Who else knows?" Sakura voice trembled slightly as she bit her upper lip nervously.

Kakashi smiled a true smile hidden by mask and answered simply, "Just little old me. And it will stay that way I assure you."

Sakura then sat down her tea so she could envelope her former sensei in a warm hug, which he hesitantly returned. When she broke away she brushed back at some unshed tears and said, "Thank you for being my teacher, I really do miss the simplicity of those far off genin days. Sometime I look back and wish to return to them if only for a few moments. Just so that I could be a better teamate to Naruto and Sasuke. He didn't need a fangirl what he really needed was a friend, and I really wished I could have been that for him."

Kakashi looked mildly surprised but then he too thought back and realized that he too was as guilty as she was. Not just the acts surrounding Sasuke, he had tried to protect him but in turn had overlooked the weakest link on the team. Sakura. His voice took a rough edge as replied, "I too would like to revisit those old days but not for the same reasons as you. Those days I feel ashamed of, I failed miserably as a teacher to you. I spent to much doting on Naruto and Sasuke because they showed so much promise. I never bothered to look more closely at the unpolished gem that were to be Sakura. And for that I am sorry."

Sakura laughed lightly before grinning and punching Kakashi none too lightly on his arm, "But Kakashi-sensei it was because you ignored me back then that I am who I am today. I turned to Tsunade to teach me because I wanted to as strong as the boys, you lead me to her. Your jutsus were better suited to them then they ever could've been to me, so your apology is most definitely not accepted. But if you were truly sorry there is one thing you could do…"

Kakashi instantly became slightly way as her voice became sinister as she trailed off. He looked to her hand which had somehow made its way to the edge of his mask. Kakashi sighed heavily somehow he should've known Sakura wouldn't take his apology seriously but he was thankful for that none the less. His voice was humorous as asked, "So all you ever wanted from me was my mask? How despicable you are! You know I could always buy you one jus like and we could be twinzies!"

Sakura tried not to laugh at Kakashi's weak attempt of conversation swaying but would not be deterred, "I want to see you face Sensei! Naruto, Sasuke and I used to bet on what you looked like underneath the mask as genins. And as this might be our last meeting for a long time I think I deserve to see, especially as I'm so traumatized on how my former teacher never love me as a child but preferred little boys." Sakura pretended to wipe away a few fake tears and melodramatically swayed sadly.

Then with a heavy sigh Kakshi consented, muttering, "You only get a minute in counting and no pictures it damages my sensitive skin."

And with those words Sakura Haruno was the very first to witness a no-mask clad Kakashi in all his glory. The best part is even she told someone they'd never believe her. Despite his age, without his mask he gave Itachi and even Sasuke a run for their money. Satisfied with the view, Sakura gave her former sensei one last parting hug and a quick kiss to his newly masked cheek. After Sakura left, Kakashi stood in the doorway, his hand resting on his cheek as if to preserve the memory.

At the Hyuuga estate, the house head could be heard from the front gate yelling at his oldest daughter. Neji was now a father of four rambunctious children, each who despite their looks, personality took after their mother. Sakura laughed inwardly at Neji's misfortune, it was no secret he wanted a male heir, but Ino kept popping at girls. When she reached the garden she found Ino planting away, her ballooned belly causing her to stop and take breaks frequently. At seven months pregnant, one had to be very careful with their words. But Sakura knew her bestfriend's weaknesses and intended to use them as only a best friend should. Quietly she leaned down next to Ino's ear dramatically, "What a whale, I suppose I can't call you Pig anymore."

Ino turned around ready to wallop the speaker to a inch of their life and saw Sakura's grinning face. Ino lost all anger and wrapped her arms around her friend attempting to pull her as close as her enlarged belly would allow, her voice immersed in happiness, "Well I can't really call you forehead either but old habits die hard I suppose. Have you heard the news?" Sakura barely managed to shake her head as Ino gushed on excitedly, "This baby's has the byakugan gene, which Tsunade thinks means it's a boy. All the girls so fair have my mind switch bloodline, so she thinks this one's different. Neji's practically growls at any male that breathes the same air as me, it's really flattering. What is it with husbands and sons, I mean, seriously girls can be just as good if not better. I mean Yuri has already began to infiltrate minds with as much accuracy as I've ever had, and Ibiki Morino in the interrogative force of anbu has already offered to apprentice her and she's like eight. That's pretty noteworthy I'd say."

"The thing Sakura loved about Ino was gush on and on about the smallest things. The thing she hated the most? Her inability to shut up. But she meant that only in the dearest way of course. Sakura sighed lightheartedly at her friend's situation, before saying, "Ino, I'm going away for a while."

Ino's face dropped with horror as she screeched, "What the hell Forehead? You just freaking got back and now you're leaving???"

Sakura grimaced at her reaction and prepared a reply only to be cut off by Neji leading a sulky eight year old by her hand, his voice moody, "Who's leaving now?"

Ino pointed at Sakura traitorously, her lower lip in full pout mode. Neji looked from his wife's betrayed face to Sakura distant one before changing the subject hastily, "I'll have you know that your daughter stole something from another child, the Hokage's child to be precise. She mind transfer jutsued him to walk right into the grocery store and steal a magazine. A teenager magazine to be exact." He frowned at the last part as if the very word horrified him to no end.

Ino rolled her eyes despairingly before shooting her husband a venomous glare, "How come whenever Yuri or Turipu or Tsubaki or even litte Ume do anything wrong their suddenly _my_ children??"

Neji took in her rising anger and looked to Sakura for support, which she decided to help offering to her best friend, "Because Pig those little girls take after you waaaaay more than Neji, I mean look at their flawless hair. Blonde. Four girls with blonde hair that's gotta be a record or something."

Ino sniffed and then nodded as she registered Sakura's words, before turning back to the situation at hand, "Where are you planning to go Forehead? Mikoto and Tsukiyo have friends here you know. _You _have friends here too, if you'd stick around long enough to let them."

Sakura plastered a wide grin on her face, replying meekly, "As far a way as I run Pig. But I will be back someday, or at least I hope too. When I return you Neji here better have had a litter of lavender eyed babies you hear?"

Ino laughed at her friend's poor attempt at humor, and pulled her close while managing to snag her husband up into a group hug. Ino eyes were filled with tears as she looked to Sakura's hardened face resigned, "I'm not crying. I'm not. It's just the pollen in air, I do get allergies sometimes too, you know. But Sakura I'm going to miss you so much and even grumpy will too."

The caramel headed nicknamed grumpy nodded in Sakura's direction as to confirm his wife's words. Sakura ran a tired hand through her hair before pulling away from Ino, her voice firm, "This isn't goodbye, this isn't even a send-off, this is my, I'll be back, when things are better. You'll see me soon, so don't worry."

Sakura then chose to walk away before her dried up well of tear could even think of refilling. Hinata was last on her list, but first she took a minor detour to the hospital. Her old intern lit up at her appearance before giving her the room number she needed. She paused outside the white door.

The wholeness of the hospital made her insides numb. White just didn't fit with all the blood and gore that happened within its white walls. Carefully she pushed open the door to gaze into the peaceful face sleeping there. This Sasuke was harmless she knew, in his morphine induced slumber, but still she hesitated.

The chair next to the hospital gurney was cold to the touch much like Sasuke's hand which she gently enwrapped in her own. Taking a steadying breath she spoke the words that she knew his mind would register even in his sleep, "Sasuke, I really want you to find life after this. You need to. You need to rebuild the Uchiha clan to it's former glory, but this time don't let it be so pompous. I wish I could stick around to help you but I really can't. Had you asked me to repopulate your clan ten years I would have said yes quicker than you say, Haruno's got wide hips. But now I can't I can't lie a lie with you. I fell into love so quickly that it took a while to register I had fallen out of it. My indecision hurt you, I know."

She paused watching the bleeps in his heart monitor carefully running her thumb into soothing patterns on his hand before continuing, "You know I'll always wonder what would happened if you actually had taken me with you the day you left for Sound. I poured out my heart only for it to be stepped on, yet I wouldn't change your decision. Your rejection made me stronger, hell I'm even in more bingo books than you Mr. High and mighty Uchiha avenger. Not Naruto though."

She looked at the tiled ceiling her voice breaking slightly as she neared the end of her speech, "I've always dreamed of that white you know, because I sure that I was the princess. But now I know better. I'm just as tainted as the villain who stole her away. Yet I still found love. The love I had was smoldering like wind-blown emeber. Several times the flame would die only to grow again but twice in size. I really hope that someday you'll find your ember too. When I return, there better be a Ms. Uchiha for me to swap stories with. Hell I wouldn't even mind if you shacked up with Naruto. But Maika sure would. Anyways what I'm trying but failing to say is I want you to find happiness outside your revenge. But without me."

Sakura turned to go only to have his hand clutch desperately at hers in sleep. Allowing a soft smile to flit across her lips, she gently pried off his searching fingers. With that simple motion the rest of her unending love for him was brushed away. Now she only wanted him to be happy. As happy as she was.

{A/n;;Sad cliffyness but onto that last chapters. Reviews for the aspiring authoress? :3 –S.s


	22. xvitriolic

{A/n;;SHE'S ALIVE! So basically I survived my finals and graduate tomorrow, so sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy this long awaited installment of "Smolder." Check out what the next generation of this story look like :3

.com/gallery/#/d2ofruh

It shows Sakura's kids Mikoto and Tsuki, Hinata's Kozue, and Ino's baby factory. 3

-S.s

At midnight that very day, Sakura was packed and ready to go, her children wearily behind her. Her goodbye to Hinata had been lengthy and emotional, but the lavender eyed heiress promised to write once Sakura was situated. Their travel was slow as they traveled, after brief rest, they continued on in a relentless pace. Their journey continued for four more tiring days till they reached the land of the rice paddies. Sakura went first to visit the village headman, a quiet reserved lady who looked far more powerful than her appearance allowed. Sakura purchased a small hut next to the planting fields where the children would work after going to village public school.

The village headman trusted Sakura enough to let her take over as the head doctor in the village. The remoteness of the village's location made the villagers wary of ninjas so Sakura relied solely on herbal remedies. After three months, the villagers grew to like Sakura's family enough to where everyone one would visit her clinic even for the smallest wounds. It was a particularly rainy day in the rice paddy village as Sakura mixed poultices mechanically her mind elsewhere.

"Ano, is Uchiha-san in today?" The stranger's voice was slightly rough with the coldness that the rain brought but still that very same voice sent shivers down her spin.

Sakura turned around to greet the visitor taking in his charcoal grey eyes and uneven cut black hair that was pulled back despite its length. She plastered a sweet smile to her face her heart beating slightly faster as she replied, "Yep, that's me Sakura Uchiha, how can I help you Mr.?"

"It's Izumi Haruno, the rain distracted me for a moment and I seemed to have had a minor accident."

Sakura looked at the "minor," accident and grimaced. The sickle cut in his thigh was common to many villagers but it pained her to see it with him. Even though she had been careful to merely observe him from afar, fate seemed to have other plans. Sighing heavily she motioned for him to sit on the makeshift gurney, as she gathered a few key ingredients. Smiling she preceded to cleanse the wound her voice soft as she spoke, "You know most people find talking distracts them from pain."

Izumi looked thoughtfully at her taking in her vibrant pink hair the color of cherry blossoms in spring, and her saddened jade eyes, before replying, "Sounds logical. Then I'd like to pose a question. Is you hair natural?"

Sakura laughed a little, her voice like the tinkling of bells as she replied, "Very much so, it's actually hereditary in the females in my family. But through some stroke of luck my son was cursed with it."

"Do you consider it a curse?"

"Sometimes but my husband says it was what drew him to me at first. So really I guess its not so bad."

Izumi raised a eyebrow at this, "And you husband, where is he while you raise to pre-teen children on your own?"

Sakura's face looked whimsical as she said, "He's missing, he'll come back one day, when's he's ready."

Izumi decided to drop that particular subject as he noticed how pale her face grew at her words, "So you children, they seem to not be fitting in here."

Sakura grinned at this, "Well their trying their best and that's all I can hope for. I'm almost done here Haruno-san."

"Izumi. You can call me that after all you've saved me from a pretty nasty cut."

"Alright then, you can call me Sakura."

"Won't your husband mind Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at him quizzically as if to figure him out in one gaze before replying softly, "No. I don't think he will. Now I want you to clean that wound every day and put this powder on it every night. I expect a prompt checkup from you in three days."

After he left Sakura stood out in the rain watching the pot holes fill. Mikoto found her there on the roof of the clinic, her eyes to the planting fields, but her mind far far away.

"Mother are you crying again?"

"Don't be silly dear, it's just the rain."

Mikoto looked to her brother than back to her mother before grabbing her brother's arm and pulling him inside. Sakura sighed before leaping from the roof to the ground and going inside to make some hot chocolate for her children. She failed to notice the charcoal grey eyes that had watched her leap from a three story clinic.

The next morning, Sakura took a brief walk into the woods before the clinic opened. It was here that she practiced and maintained her jutsus and training. Pulling her wakizashi from it's hiding place in a oak tree she practiced a few simple katas. Closing her eyes she let imaginary enemies appear before her, and with rapid succession attacked each one with grace and strength. So lost in her training she didn't sense Izumi's presence till her voice rang through the clearing, "What kind of village lets woman wields swords as you do. I've only been here a short time but long enough to know this is a peaceful village."

Sakura opened her eyes briefly wondering how long he had watched her before replying smoothly, "Oh this? This is nothing just something I picked up from traveling around."

Izumi arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow his voice doubtful, "Oh really. For some reason I don't believe you. Something about you strikes me as odd. You've captured my interest and I won't stop till I figure out what makes you so different." As if Sakura had not heard this before.

Sakura must have looked surprised because he continued on, "The day I woke up memory-less I remember you face. But even before that I remember flashes of my old life, with every scene coated in cherry blossom pink."

Even though the words sounded bitter in her mouth Sakura managed to say, "Your mistaken I've never seen you in my entire life."

Izumi watched the cold expression flit across her face and knew somehow that she was lying. But what could she gain from lying to him. They were strangers right? He left but not before leaving her with a few parting words, "I will remember my lost memories, even if it means forcing them from you."

When he was gone Sakura breathed a relieved breath knowing that she had to be careful around the man who held her heart. It would be far to easy to tell him everything but only at the cot of ruining the peace that protected him. She had worked to hard to that.

The next morning started out relatively normal until the village head came by. She was out of breath her face covered in scratches as she managed to rasp out, "Brigands are raiding the village, they've taken hostages. Your children were first to spot them so naturally…" Sakura didn't wait for her to finish her sentence before she grabbed her fighting gloves and a few hidden kunai. She had yet to tie up her long hair but even the sting strands didn't stop her run to the village center where smoke came up in plumes.

Sakura slowed when she reached the center, her eyes accessing the situation. Fifteen sound deserter ninjas ran from house to house stealing anything that their hands landed on. The obvious leader had two children tied up, as he watched a lone villager fight against one of his men. Izumi was fighting for them using a wooden bokken. He wielded the weapon against the ninja with expert skill. But in the end wood against metal was no true match.

Leaving any worries behind, Sakura leapt into the fray a hidden kunai at the ready. Like a feral cat, she lashed out at the ninja who tired to hurt her loved ones with a wild ferocity. Fifteen were reduced to three in a matter of minutes. To any bystander looking onto the battle it would seem as if Sakura were more Amazon than ninja as she fought using her chakra laden appendages. The battle was soon over, and Sakura stepped back to admire her handiwork, the children no freed, her own children had returned them to their parents. And then there was Ita-Izumi, standing there his gaze never leaving hers.

"What are you?" The words sounded poisonous as they left his mouth, so deadly that Sakura flinched.

Sakura smiled resisting the urge to embrace him and instead focused her eyes to his many cuts replying, "I'm just a doctor."

"Doctors don't hurt people like you did now."

"Well, I like to think I'm a stronger brand of doctor. Moving on to more important matters, I'll see to your wounds now."

And so this lifestyle of wary normalness continued on with one noticeable exception. It seemed almost weekly Izumi acquired a new wound which Sakura was to see to. Tsuki often helped out at the clinic, while Mikoto worked in the fields. Tsuki wasn't blind to the situation his mother was in, and all he really knew is that she hurt deeply without the man who supposed to be his father. He couldn't claim to be close to the man but he did certainly admire him. Itachi rather Izumi was strong, trustworthy, and above all very loving to a select few, who could enter his world. For some bizarre reason he would often see the man with Mikoto laughing with worldly eyes.

It was another rainy morning in the land of the rice patties when Sakura was tending Izumi's latest wounds, a cut on his cheek. Many men would be ashamed to request treatment for such, but when it came to Sakura Izumi was shameless. The two men who had offered for Sakura's hand had mysteriously disappeared days after.

Sakura reached for a simple herb mixture to apply to the cut only to trip on one of Mikoto handmade weapons. Gravity was not on her side as began to fall, preparing to fall to seem normal, till a pair of warm arms caught her. The pinkette's eyes were tentative as they looked into his charcoal grey ones. She saw the world tilt slowly on it's axis as his lips lowered to hers. His touch as brief and as he pulled away he wore a satisfied smirk on his face, "Your lips are familiar. My body remembers you…"

Sakura blushed prettily and corrected him indignantly at length, "I'm a married woman I'll have you know."

Izumi looked unflustered by her words, as he leaned towards her again capturing her lips again, his voice perceptive, "For some reason, when I'm around you I feel whole, as if some of my memory is back. I know we're strangers yet I know I should remember you."

Sakura tired to shy away from his arms, but couldn't really turn away from him, as he pushed her up against the wall. His lips left burning trails up her neck to her mouth, as he held there. Sakura bit back the slightest of moans at his touch only to flinch when she heard from the doorway, "You've been busy eh Sakura-chan?"

{A/n;; Any guesses on who the visitor at the door is? Cyber cookies to the person who guesses right~ -S.s


	23. xwale

{A/n;; Congrats to those who guessed Deidara. This was long overdue but I was suffering from lack of plot bunnies. Normally they multiply like crazy in my head but not for this chapter for some reason Dx Just to clear this up whenever I say Izumi, I really mean Itachi who does not have his memrroies. :D I do not own Naruto. Psssh. :3 –S.s

Sakura was quick to pull away from Izumi and this time he let her as he glared fiercely at the unwelcome intruder. Sakura was surprised to see the newcomer, even Izumi could tell this yet she plastered a warm smile on her face before all but leaping into the feminine blonde's arms. Izumi's scowl deepened as he watched the blonde blush and returns the hug. Did Sakura have a sister she had yet to mention, one who liked wearing a black cloak during the summer?

Sakura looked behind her friend and spotted another familiar face. The sharkman looked uneasily around the village as if expecting another face at another minute. Inwardly Sakura giggled at his antics, he was obviously fond of her friend Kaoru back in Konoha.

"Well it's a pleasure to see you two, shall I make up some tea?" Sakura's voice sounded far too happy for Izumi's liking. Possessively he snaked an arm around her waist as he sized up the two newcomers.

The blonde who Sakura had dubbed as Deidara shook his head and put on a serious face before replying, "This really isn't a time for niceties, Sakura-chan, We've been sent here by Leader to bring your children back with us willing or not. Oh yeah and too kill Itachi." He said the latter like it was merely an afterthought.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the ceiling as if his words failed to truly bother her, before going about preparing tea anyways, Izumi still latched at her side. Deidara sat down at the table and beckoned his companion, a strangely blue colored man with gills, inside.

Sakura continued to ignore Izumi as she carefully poured the two visitors some tea before sitting down herself with a nice cup of soothing green tea. She sipped daintily at the brew before addressing the issue at stake, "Touch my children and I'll rip off your arms." She spoke the dangerous words sweetly the thinly veiled threat causing the blonde to flinch. His companion merely grinned his fingers itching towards the sword on his back. Sakura flickered her annoyed eyes at this motion her voice issuing another warning, "Not in the house Kisame. Or the village for that matter. Or I might have to try out my latest back breaking jutsu."

Kisame's face fell like a child caught playing with fire as he childishly rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "yes mother."

Sakura ignored his grumbling before turning back to Deidara, "What's happened since I left?"

Deidara let loose a prolonged sigh before replying, "After you betrayed everyone and stole the bijou's there was lot of hard feelings going around. It was around that time that Madara issued the order for the return of the bijou or rather your kids."

Sakura sputtered at the name, "Madara? As in Madara Uchiha? Why can't anyone stay dead around this place?"

"The very same, he's been using the name Tobi until recently though. The bastard pretty much is running the organization now. Pein's just like a puppet, and everything went downhill from there. The order for Itachi's death and the capture of your kids followed that. We drew straws, and obviously Kisame and I lost. But I fucking swear that Hidan cheated." He stopped at this to swear some pretty words that would have made the most hardened of sailors blush.

Izumi took this break and conversation to ask the question that had been bugging him since the blonde's arrival, "Are you a man?"

Now it was turn for Deidara to sputter indignantly, "I'm going to fucking kidnap your children and that's the question you're asking un? What the hell is wrong with you Ita-"

"Itdamasu." Sakura was quick to cut the blonde off her eyes flashing. Izumi looked puzzeled by his words and voiced his opinion, "I thought you were hear to take Sakura's children, not mine which I obviously don't have."

Deidara looked at the other man as one does an insane person before saying, "I was far more shocked than you when I found out Sakura-chan was pregnant but I got over it, yeah. It's called reality Ita-"

"Itdamasu."

Deidara ignored Sakura's small outburst and opened his mouth to continue when Sakura cut him off again, "Leave it alone. I'll explain everything later. I think I need some air, care to join me Deidara-kun?" Her voice left no room for argument as she gently pried off Izumi's death hold on her, turning to him briefly before standing, "I'll just be a few minutes. It's been a while since I saw him I'll have you know. I'd really appreciate it if you could round up Mikoto and Tsukiyo for me while I'm gone."

Izumi nodded grudgingly before he left the house leaving Sakura with men who he couldn't trust as far as he could throw them. Which probably wasn't much considerly the size of the strange blue man.

Sakura followed his example and began walking towards the edge of the forest Deidara at her side. She looked up at the clouds as she walked. The fluffy blankets in the sky had life so easy, she thought bitterly. Taking a steadying breath she began her story, "Itachi has no memory of anything but recent events. He will stay that way to keep him safe from Sasuke. He still bonds with his children although he doesn't know he's their father. He lives a peaceful life here as Izumi Haruno away from bloodshed and ninja violence."

Deidara's only visible eye showed concern as he spoke, "And you?"

Sakura smiled sweetly at him, "Oh, I've never been happier. With time I hope that things might drift back to the way it was before regarding our relationship. Patience had never been one of virtues but for him I'm willing to try."

Deidara looked at her face which glowed with bitter type of happiness before replying sadly, "But Sakura you don't have time, un. Leader-sama expects us back within the next two weeks with proof of Itachi's death, his eyes, and your kids. Even if we fail he'll just send more ninja your way. Madara will find you even if you run and hide. I wish I could help yeah…" He trailed off miserably kicking out at an innocent rock on the path to relive a portion of his pent-up anger.

Sakura stopped walking a soft smile at her lips as she threw her arms around him, knowing that she had a true friend at her side. Deidara blushed again refusing to meet her eyes. Sakura laughed gently before speaking, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt by disobeying Pein, I understand what will happen." She let go him allowing a feral gleam to cross her face, "But by the same token, I'm sure you won't hold it against me when I whip Kisame and your's sorry asses."

Deidara laughed at her words before he sobered up at the mere thought of it, "This is fucking ridiculous. I can't kill Itachi even when he's defenseless and the thought of hurting you just seems impossible for me to do."

Sakura looked at his contemplative face trying to gauge his words, "But Deidara-kun you have to, or Pein will…"

"Pein can stick it where the suns don't shine un."

Sakura left it at that as they wandered back towards the village. She knew a battle was unavoidable but there was no way in hell she was going to get Itachi involved. In the fields near the school she spotted Izumi and the sight next him made her laugh. Kisame was playing with her children a game well known to most ninja children. It was like hot potato but with an exploding tag. Mikoto and Tsuki as a tag-team where well versed in this arena and Kisame seemed to be sweating bullets as he struggled to reach the tag which Mikoto had planted to the middle of his back while Tsuki diverted his attention with chakra laden punches.

Sakura stifled a giggle at Kisame's face, when moments later his face was covered in soot from the newly exploded tag. He began reaching for his sword which lay by his side, and Sakura decided to intervine as only a mother should.

"Now children play nice or Mommy will have to break your bones and then grow them back the normal way." The pinkette smiled sweetly as she said these words but no-one in the small gathering doubted her sincerity. It was scary how such a gentle looking person could issue threat and then actually carry them out, Izumi noted. He also noted that he too wanted to play with the children their game but knew not why.

Later that evening as they sat down to a quiet dinner, Kisame was the first to break the silence, "So how's this little affair going to work?"

Sakura looked at him quizzically as he continued, "I really fail to see the point of fighting you, especially since I can tell Blondie's not gonna be any help. So if we joining the traitor's side I figure there might be some sort of plan. Personally I'm fine with just destroying shit if it'll piss Leader off."

Sakura fought back the goofy grin she felt as she realized that the friends she had were certainly an odd but loyal group. The strategizer in her came out as began to piece together a plan, one that would hopefully end with the happy ending she needed. She listened for a moment till she could hear her children sleeping in the next room before speaking.

"If you two will fight with me, and I know the ex-Ahanasuki members will I think we will have a fighting chance. With you two gone and Itachi, the Akatsuki only has five members plus Madara who is the real threat. I'm not sure what he thinks he will do with my children but I'm sure as hell not going to wait and find out. I'm looking forward to smashing in the presumptuous bastard's head."

A strange emotion crossed Kisame face as he muttered, "I think I might love you."

His words lightened the atmosphere considerably. Deidara cracked his knuckles with mock preparation, "Well, I'm looking forward to blowing some shit up. It's been a while since I've had some good exercise."

He smirked at Kisame approving nod before both stood up to leave. Sakura watched them go her last words to them before they left, "Eleven days meet back here. No-one touches my babies and lives to tell the tale. I will personally pound some serious ass kicking into Madara Uchiha, just wait and see."

{A/n;; So I was thinking why doesn't Deidara have a last name? xD Almost everyone else does o-o; Stay tuned for the next lovely chapter. :D –S.s


	24. xxesturgy

{A/n;; Three chapters left 3So if you like this story and don't want the itasaku goodness to end, check out my new story, "The keeper." Its filled with that and some kakasaku amazingness too. Also just to clarify a few things, yes this is obviously a sort of AU universe since Sakura is the main chara. Maika the oc is currently dating Naruto. So that means he does not have a crush on Sakura anymore. Sorry for the inconvenience. I do hope in near future to write an awesome narusaku story. Also as for Itachi's memory returning you'll just have to wait and see~ :3 –S.s

Eleven days later, and a few cleverly placed bombs, Sakura was sure that the Akatsuki would be running with their tails between their legs. But it was only after Deidara detonated said bombs that Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She was sure that the sleeping potions that Kaoru had slipped into the Akatsuki's morning breakfast was strong enough that even the stronghold walls that were crumbling around their ears would not matter to them.

After twenty minutes and no movement, Sakura felt a great weight lifted from her shoulders. Only Kaoru had been able to answer her distress call. As Maika was with Naruto, and Hinata wanted to stay with Kozue. The triplets were watching Mikoto and Tsukiyo for her. And the snow princess and her bodyguard had long disappeared with any farewells, and Sakura knew that it was not possible for them to remain in any one place for too long.

Sakura looked to her team made up of Deidara, Kisame, and Kaoru. Her team sure had changed since her genin days. Two ex-Akatsuki members and one lone wolf, if she had been told this was to be her team four years ago, she would have laughed. But she had changed since then. A lot. There was no going back to the old days, Sakura had lost many a night wishing this on falling stars. Now she just wanted peace and quiet. Even it meant one final battle.

She heard movement from the rubble on the east side of the base, concerned she sent Deidara and Kisame to check it out. She knew explosive weren't quite strong enough to kill off all the Akatsuki members but she had hoped. After Deidara and Kisame had left she felt a strong spike of Chakra coming from the forest. It was the type of powerful chakra she would expect from Naruto. But this chakra sent shivers down her spine. The pinkette was quick to send Kaoru to help out with the east side as she ventured into the forest to investigate.

The forest clearing was covered in fog that had seemingly just rolled in. It made it difficult to see anything substantial. Sakura felt the chill in the air, and carefully pulled out her wakizashi, keeping it close as she tried to make sense of the strange chakra. It was in such state that a deep voice caught Sakura completely off guard as it rang ominously throughout the darkened clearing, "So you weren't content with stealing the bijous and my best Akatsuki members but now I have no place to call home. Truly very selfish of you, konoha kunoichi."

Sakura swung wildly to the sound searching for the owner of the voice to no avail, responding with sarcasm lighting her words, "My bad, I thought I was doing you a favor. Remodeling for free. I think you should be thanking me, Uchiha. As for stealing your men maybe the just need some feminine touch. Believe me but a leader who can't control his people, really isn't much of a leader don't' you think?"

A hearty chuckle came from the opposite direction, "Really now? You've always amused me, you Konoha type of people. So filled with your ninja way, that nothing else matters. You people are truly a waste of space. Speaking of feminine touch, where is Itachi, I was so hoping to have his eyes at my disposal?"

He was very clever the way his voice seemed to keep coming from different areas, he was playing with her. Yet Sakura was trying not be daunted by such a man, her voice steady, "I'd like to think we have courage. At least we don't stab our comrades in the back figuratively speaking of course. He's busy at the moment; you'll have to deal with me for now."

"Courage is for fools, power is the only thing that matters in the end. I find it strange that he let you come here unprotected, when he fought so hard to keep your children safe. Speaking of the little ones, how are the containers developing? Any rampages yet?"

Sakura steeled herself taking a deep breath before swinging her sword around at the ground, billowing out the unnatural fog, leaving the forest clear. With her sight now back she looked in the eyes of a coldblooded killer who went by the name Madara Uchiha. When she spoke her voice was deadly quiet and slow as she tried to strategize mentally, "I guess you entitled to your own opinion then. As for Mikoto and Tsuki, they are growing up just like any other children would. And unless you leave right now, I will be forced to unleash a mother's wrath upon you for even thinking to take my kids from me."

He laughed darkly, a sinister smirk lighting his features, "Oh, you are proving to be quite the catch. I can see what Itachi found so alluring about you. Even Sasuke once hell-bent on revenge fell for you. There must be something about you that attracts Uchiha men so?" He seemed to think deeply before continuing murmuring more himself than her, "Stronger than a sannin, friend of Kyuubi, the Aki no Tsuki huntress, ex-Ahanasuki leader and a kunoichi with forbidable skills. Perhaps she can be usuful?"

Sakura thoroughly confused by his crazy antics spoke plainly, "Um…I'm still here. Aren't you supposed to fighting me?"

Madara looked surprised at her mild outburst before he replied smugly, "It would a waste of such talent such as yourself to destroy you now. In my new order the world will bow to the superior Uchiha race, and for that I will need a queen. Lay down your sword and join me at my side to witness the rise of the Uchiha clan."

Sakura snorted at this, lightly fingering the hilt of her sword before responding, "I happen to love my husband very much and would never betray him."

Madara looked slightly perturbed at her downright refusal before replying, "But my dear, you have no idea what you have been missing. I am immortal, and when you join me you too can be. My power is unlimited and no-one would ever rise against you. Just give you loyalty."

Sakura mentally went over what Kakashi had sent to her regarding Madara and it was a bit unnerving. He read shinobi moves as he himself had plucked them from their brains. He was unbelievably fast and damage resistant. Any way she looked at it, he was a unbeatable opponent. Much like Hidan was for Shikamaru. He couldn't kill the Akatsuki member but rather rendered him useless. This gave her an idea, but implementing it was a task in itself.

Madara looked at her as if he had all the time in the world to wait for her answer and this alone was a scary thought for Sakura. He was too arrogant, so sure of his powers. Yet Sakura knew a fight was unavoidable. She wasn't sure what made all Uchiha men think of her a baby factory, but she had had enough, "Like I said before, I love Itachi Uchiha and no other person alive can come close to our love. I'd rather die than see a world under your rule."

The elder Uchiha sighed as if her answer hurt him to the bone, "I think I can make that happen. I will regret killing you later, but alas, I cannot persuade a Konoha nin. Your death will be quick and painless I assure you." He mockingly beckoned to her to begin the fight. And Sakura was never one to turn down the chance for a first strike.

She swung her sword at the space where his head was, only to find the air empty. He was fast enough that Sakura's eyes were unable to keep track of him. His speed clogged her senses, so with her sword held out in defense she closed her eyes, letting her other senses work their magic. After listening for a few moments, she felt confident. She heard the light crunch of a leaf at her left just near her ear and swiveled around to fling her sword upward. After hear the crunch of metal sliced flesh she opened her eye, yet there was no blood on her sword. It was if he was never there but yet his body was a foot away.

Furious at her lack of landing a hit, her swings became wild. No matter how many hits she landed he never sustained any damage at all. After five minutes, she saw his motions falter slightly as if he was suddenly slowing down. Taking advantage of this break, she dipped a few senbon needles in the powders at belt.

Kicking off her boots, she clasped a few needled in her toes, even more in her fingers, and some in her mouth careful not to consume the poison. She kicked and threw punches like a mad woman. Until one nicked his cheek. Sakura would have laughed out loud at the stunned expression on his face had the situation not been so dire.

After another five minutes she noticed how he seemed to be struggling to move as the same fast pace he had before. The poison was highly effective the more the victim tried to use speed. She herself had created this poison so it was no wonder that Madara had no knowledge on its effects. Infuriated by small victory, Madara seemed to get serious.

His hands seals were slow enough for Sakura to realize his intent, as a rush of fireballs brushed past her barely missing her. Just as she dodged that a large whirling mass of icey water engulfed her lungs and she struggled for breath, just as she broke free, lightening hounded her footsteps in the form of a thunderous dragon. Still gasping for breath, she was too intent on escaping the bolts that she missed the sword that impaled her stomach. Madara looked satisfied as he ripped his word back before sending a barrage of rocks tumbling down on her. Sakura felt the darkness envelope her in its embrace. She awoke to Izumi's voice which came from the other side of the clearing, "What did you do to Sakura?"

She could barely make out Madara's reply, but she did hear the sound of bones breaking. Wincing at the pressure of the rocks at her chest, she pushed wearily at them till she could see clearly. There not twenty feet away, Izumi lay his body angled crookedly, his head against a rock with crimson liquid pouring from it. Stifling a groan Sakura tried to stand, her body loudly protesting this act, but she knew she had to get to him. She had to save him. She saw Madara crouched over him, war fan in hand, before he could she shouted out impulsively, "That's not Itachi Uchiha!"

Madara stood up grinning at stubbornness as he raised an eyebrow visibly amused at her continued outbursts, "Really? Do tell. Cause this man greatly resembles a former Akatsuki member."

Sakura pressed her hand to her abdomen where the blood gushed out, desperately trying to stifle the flow, her voice pained as she replied, "That man is Izumi Haruno. He is no ninja, therefore not a part of this. It's not him you want it's me, so leave him alone."

Madara looked to the fallen man critically then back to her, "For some reason I don't believe you. Yet this man is certainly no Uchiha." With that said tress began to fall around her as the wind picked up. She looked to Madara who was intently forming seals, in the direction of the fallen Izumi, apparently her speech had reassured him much. He still saw him a threat. She recognized the seals he was forming, Sasuke often had used the same attack, Madara voice was menacing, as he cried out "**Katon Housenka!" **

**The fireball grew from his mouth towards Izumi, Sakura wishing only for Izumi's safety jumped in front of the front line, shielding the injured man from the flames and hidden shurikan by using her own body as a barrier. This action surprised the great Madara Uchiha, as he looked mildy confused when Sakura fell to the ground, her body a pin cushion of weapons. Her sword clattered noisily to the ground next to her as she fell but a few feet from the love of her life. **

Madara looked down at her crumpled body a sneer etched into his face as he leaned closer to her, his kunai at her throat, "I offered you the world on a silver platter and you turned me down flat. And for what? A pathetic excuse for an Uchiha who is unable to protect his own woman?"

Sakura tried to reply but felt blood bubbling up in her mouth from her wounds. She was sure that several ribs were broken, and one her lungs was severely punctured. She was losing the feeling to her limbs, and her body felt cold. Whimpering at the pain, with shaky fingers she reached for Izumi's hand, and clutched at it desperately. She looked over to his unconscious body, and knew that she wasn't strong enough to kill Madara Uchiha. And in attempting to do so, the man who she had sacrificed so much for to protect lay dying at her side.

She felt her eyelids grow heavy with the pain that was slowing overtaking her body, but before could close completely she whispered brokenly to the man at her side, "I miss you so bad. I wish you were here now, I really need you here with me. I love so much, Itachi." She heard Madara laugh at her words, but ignored him as she struggled to pull her bloodied body close to Izumi, as she repeated her words again with her beaten head on his chest. She felt his heartbeat pick up speed and then she was lost to the world as darkness overtook her senses completely.

{A/n;;-shot- Sorry for the cliffy but that is the end of this chapter. Reviews will make the next chapter come sooner I promise. :D –S.s


	25. xyeuk

{A/n;;Two chapters to go and then I'll work on my new story "The Keeper." A story with ItaSakuKaka goodness. If annoying would willing to be my beta for that, note me please :D Please enjoy~ -S.s

When Sakura first woke, her head felt numb, and her body ached all over. But those were goods signs. It meant she wasn't dead at least. Though her eyelids felt heavy she racked her mind trying to remember what had taken place. She had been fighting Madara Uchiha and losing. Yet here she was mostly alive and still kicking despite that. What the hell happened? She would have continued to stress if not for the cool fingers on her forehead. That felt so familiar. So welcome to her, that she immediately opened her eyes and tried to sit up. She quickly felt all her blood rush to her head as she took in the glorious sight that her opened eyes received. There with a concerned expression but fairly uninjured body was the love of her life.

"I wondered when you would wake-up. It's been nearly three days."

"The hell happened?" Sakura was not as nearly coherent as she should be, as she fought down anxiety, at Itachi's words.

"I hit that work hard enough to jar my memories, and then when I heard you there dying it came back completely. Madara Uchiha breathed his last at my hands. As for Pein and the others, they escaped but I doubt they can do much without their co-conspirator."

Sakura breathed a heavy sigh of relief before panic sat in. She had worked so hard to keep Itachi safe by erasing his memories. All the work and pain she went through up in smoke? But yet here was with her, that feeling was stronger than the initial panic. Sakura looked around her house at the casual disarray with which households often have.

There was stray kunais and in shuriken the doorway to mark Mikoto and Tsukiyo's height progression. Dirty cups and plates littered every available counter space. Her bedside table was covered in rolls of bandages both used and clean. Yet this mess was welcome to her. It meant she was home. For good this time.

Her stomach clenched painfully as she looked to Itachi who was whimsically fingering his shortened hair, and she was the first to break the silence with the dreaded question, "Where do we go from here?"

He looked to her tearstained face framed by pink locks in disarray before he replied simply, "I will not go looking for Sasuke if that is what worries you. He believes me dead, why would I try to ruin that?"

Sakura laughed uneasily before murmuring softly almost to herself, "I just assumed you would go after him again. Leaving us behind again.."

Itachi looked at the small single bed that Sakura resided in before, crawling in next to her, his arms finding themselves around her waist, "I won't the same mistake again. I want all of this, which you have here. I want this simple life where I can grow old with you raising our kids. If it means hiding away, I would do it for you."

Sakura laughed uneasily as she took in serious expression, "I do believe that those are romantic words there Uchiha!"

Itachi snorted running his fingers through her hair absentmindedly, "Take as you want. But I think I've hogged you long enough Miss Uchiha. Our children are dying to see you safe and sound."

Sakura looked outside at the clear day, and knew her kids would be out playing, and looked back to Itachi mirth set in her face, "Well, I think since I pretty much saved the world single handedly, that I deserve to be selfish for a bit." Then without further ado she rolled over to lay her head on Itachi chest, her legs intertwined with his longer ones.

He in turn laced his hands snuggly around her middle as if to pull her even closer. She ran her fingers up his side playfully, her lips atop his as she tried to memorize every detail of him. The way the lines on his face fell, and even the distinct scars that decorated his finely chiseled chest. That was only after she had literally ripped his shirt off. Her mouth trailed down his neck on the tender skin with occasional nips. She made a burning trail to his stomach before he groaned impatiently. Suddenly Sakura found herself pinned beneath him in a rather pleasurable way. She all for control but when it came to Itachi she didn't mind letting go every once and a while.

A few hours later, Sakura had never felt better besides the dull ache in her side. It was always a strange occurrence to see the ex-akatsuki member sleeping so Sakura was all too ready to take advantage of the time when he did. He looked so peaceful in sleep, with one hand intertwined with hers, the other snaked passively around her ribcage. Careful not to wake him, she quietly made her way to the bathroom for a long overdue shower. She let the warm liquid slid over her skin and enjoyed the simple feeling that she needn't hurry. Her world felt so soft and warm right now.

After dressing in a light red collared tee shirt and some spandex shorts she looked over to Itachi who was till blissfully asleep. He had been worrying over her to the point of exhaustion, he deserved some sleep. Once she had slipped on her favored knee high boots, she left to find Mikoto and Tsuki. The pinkette soon found them playing with Deidara in the field near the forest. The tall weeds there made for excellent cover when one was playing ninja games. Although she couldn't see them, she felt their spiking chakra. It was almost a relief to see Deidara alive and well. She knew that he wasn't stupid enough to get killed by any Akatsuki, yet she didn't put suicide by art past him. After all you never knew with artists.

Tsukiyo immediately stopped her attack on the blonde to leap at his mother. Of her two children she knew that her son was certainly the closet to her. He was the constant chipper one of the two, though extremely shy around strangers. Mikoto was a typical Uchiha to a T. It was strange to even look at the girl because besides her gender she was so comparable to Sasuke, it stung to think of the similarities. Both were quiet and withdrawn, but fiercely proud. Also the emotionally constipated was a minor drawback. Yet even Mikoto wrapped her small arms around her mother without a word. As usual Tsuki was the source of bubbly chatter, his jade eyes sparkling with excitement, "Mama! Mikot learned a new jutsu while you were away. She copied it from Ojisan!"

Mikoto huffed obviously embarrassed, before replying, "Actually kaasan, I didn't copy it I improved it."

Sakura laughed lightly, as she tried to imagine what Sasuke would think of Mikoto's fighting words, "Very well, then Mikoto-chan. Could I possibly see this new jutsu?"

Mikoto looked to Deidara who grinned in reply already forming several clay sculptures. Mikoto didn't waste time, and ran straight at the blonde forming handseals with rapid sucession, her fist soon sparkling with blue thunder. Chidori. It was strange to see the familiar jutsu on one so young but Sakura watched with interest never the less. Just as she about to reach Deidara, she threw several kunai at the base of his feet. Using this as a type of anchor, the building chidori was thrust from her hand using the kunais as a conductor to the area surrounding Deidara. It flamed around him like a lightening barrier, only to disappear once Deidara kicked one the kunais away.

He looked to Sakura astonished face and said his voice full of mirth, "You really have unique brats, Sakura-Chan! The girl is quite talented with any jutsu that she can learn, un. And the boy has amazing medical jutsu. He was a great help with healing you, yeah?"

The pinkette patted Tsuki's head affectionately, before replying, "Thanks for watching them for me Deidara-kun. I really appreciate it."

He laughed trying to brush over her thanks, "Well, I just helped with keeping busy, it was those three girls who did the real work."

"You mean the triplets? By the way where'd they go?"

Deidara looked sheepish before he said, "I was only trying to compliment one, un. And then the other got fussy and they took off. It was amazing; do you think you could me their address?"

Sakura shook her head, inwardly amused how the slight tinge of red in Deidara's face, "Sure, they probably went back to Konoha. But mind you Deidara you can't date all three at once."

Deidara looked thoroughly confused before he asked, "And why not? Kisame has the hots for that she-wolf and she has the strength of three woman, it practically the same thing."

A facepalm via Sakura was his answer. Deep down she was thrilled for her friends, they each despite troubled past were going to have a bright future ahead of them. She watched Deidara leave turning away only at the sound of footsteps approaching. It was Itachi. She needed turn to face him to know this, she could just tell.

His voice was content as he asked, "Well, I now see what our little girl can do. But about the future male of the house?" Mikoto blushed prettily at the veiled compliment and gave Tsuki a little shove. He wasn't warmed up to Itachi, like Mikoto was. She seemed to thrive on any attention her father gave, but Tsukiyo shrunk away as if to avoid any further hurt.

It wasn't until much poking and prodding that Tsuki showed Itachi the new jutsu he had invented. Using earth style jutsu and channeling his chakra to his fingertips, he created sharpened kunais from the earth. Itachi seemed impressed, but Sakura just wanted to sit down to a good family dinner.

Later that night after the kids were asleep, Sakure took up her brooding spot atop the roof. The night stars blinked in quick succession at her, yet this was not what she was staring at. It was Itachi's fingers on her stomach that were making their way up her ribs. Sighing, she pulled his hand away only to clasp it with hers, the pinkette's voice soft, "I'm not in the mood right now."

Itachis answer was to run his mouth up her neck to nibble on her earlobe. Fighting back a moan, Sakura was persistent, "No, really Itachi. I mean it, I just want to think right now."

"And this will help you."

Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes, before replying, "Actually I can't have a rational thought while you do that."

"So you would say, that you mind is only focused on one thing right now, when I do this-" Using on hand on the small of her back and the other to run his fingers across her thighs, as he spoke.

Sakura sighed heavily, "Obviously."

"I'm that good?"

Sakura really wished she could give a piece of her mind, but feared to wake the kids, her teeth clenched, she replied, "No, you are that arrogant! What is with you Uchiha men, and your attempts to knock woman up, every chance you get."

"Hey, the Uchiha clan isn't just gonna re-populate itself right. I think we should get started on that, seeing as Sasuke is not exactly Father material."

"I never dreamed that you be father material either though Itachi. But really we don't need to make babieds constantly."

Itachi looked amused at her lack of being able to come and say what her mind, his voice light, "Why ever not? It's plenty healthy!"

Sakura tugged at her gloves threateningly, her voice rising to hackles, "I'll show you what's healthy!"

Itachi opened his mouth for another smart comment only to be interrupted by Sakura's summon Kappa, his feline voice scratchy from over exertion, "Sorry to disturb Sakura-sama, but the Hokage demands you presence immediately."

{A/n;;Last chapter coming up next :D


	26. xzoetic

{A/n;;Last chapter, hope you enjoy it. It's been an awesome guys, I hope "Smolder," was a good read. :D If you looking for something new of the same ilk check out my new story, "The Keeper."

During the trip back to Konoha, Sakura had silently stewed in dread. But when she arrived she was enough to only break down one door. She had come alone, leaving Itachi with the kids, and somehow the lack of his presence left her cold. She missed him already. Naruto was not surprised to find his door beaten in by his former teammate, at least wasn't his head. Yet.

As if carefully picking his words, he spoke slowly with much deliberation, "Sasuke has gone missing. It seems he felt Itachi's chakra spike recently and has decided to pursue him again."

"Fan-fucking-tastic. Any good news for me Naruto?"

Naruto looked away from her blazing eyes before replying in a much softer tone, "And Sakura….he's blind."

Sakura was quiet for a few moments processing this latest bit of news. It seemed like whenever she had a good chance at happiness, some cosmic overlord decided to kick her down again. What a life she had.

"You know what Naruto, I don't really care, because next time Sasuke comes for Itachi, its personal. I'm not losing him again, even if I have to beat some sense into Sasuke."

Naruto's blue eyes widened slightly as he asked, "So you intend to fight teme?"

Sakura nodded, finally firm in her resolve, "Yeah, and I'll give him a few good kicks in the whatsit too. But moving on to happy stuff, how's Konoha?"

Naruto looked as if he wanted to continue the previous conversation but oblige Sakura anyways, "Same old, same old. Pretty much everbody's expecting or have had litters of kids already. The next generation is really something. But Sakura Konoha's not quite the same without you…I and the rest of your friends want you to move back. I know that it will be hard, but you belong in Konoha."

"I belong in a place where I can offer my children and husband safety, which so far Konoha seems lacking of."

"I can grant Itachi a full parden, and if teme tries something funny, I'll help with that too…just come back to us."

"Okay."

"Wait? Just like that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes before replying, "Yep, I mean it's selfish of me to deny Mikoto and Tsuki their education. They're not normal kids. They have something special inside them, not just the tailed beats but a power to protect. Rice paddies is no place for fledgeling ninjas, they need Konoha. Hell, even I need Konoha."

Naruto's reply was a bone crushing hug that left Sakura breatheless, there was so much she had missed. So many people she missed. She was coming home to the place she knew she belonged.

Two weeks later, her family had moved in the old Uchiha complex as it was rightfully Itachi's. They left the wing Sasuke had occupied alone. Sakura had been welcomed back into the Hospital with open arms; she was immediately hired as head nurse which kept her constantly on her toes. Mikoto and Tsuki were enrolled in the academy and every day came home exhilarated from learning. When they were separated into different squads, Mikoto soon learned that not all boys were despicable. Certainely not one Raiden Uzumaki. His constant affection for her was infectious and she soon returned his feelings with abandon. As for Tsuki, he soon learned that the older woman thing was definitely for him. Kozue Inuzuka had never been happier.

Rather than rejoin the world of ninja so quickly, Itachi playing the part of the stay at home Dad, stopping only occasionally to take up the few A-missions for the money. It was five weeks after moving back to Konoha that Itachi and Sakura were alone for the first time together since the move back.

The pinkette sat on the roof of the Uchiha complex letting the rain soak her very insides, sighing happily. The pieces were all falling together. Not even the familiar spike of chakra miles away could tear her away. She thought back to many years ago when she would have run to be anywhere near Sasuke, now she wanted only the simple. And Sasuke Uchiha was anything but simple.

She looked back to her gennin days whimsically. The pinkette had changed, she had become on par with most anbu ninja, and even the Hokage himself. It was strange to think that so many years ago she had not a thought about having kids or even imagining a husband other that Sasuke. She would have never guessed she would shack up with his brother. It seemed like a stab in the back, so immoral. Yet, there was nothing else that made her world so right, that made her feel whole. He was no prince charming, but he was her everything now.

When Itachi sat down beside her on the rooftop, she was brought out of her musings by his clear voice, "I starting to think you like to be sick. What is with you and rain?"

Sakura laughed lightly, her voice quiet as she listened to the raindrops on the tin roof, "Maybe I love the rain, because it starts everything anew. It's like a breath of clean cold air."

"I've never understood why you love the cold so much. I myself have always preferred a good hot smoldering flame." As Itachi spoke the last part he looked into her eyes meaningfully, before crushing his lips to her warm ones.

Sakura let her hands wind through his hair, as his hands tugged on the waistline of her spandex shorts. She sighed rolling her eyes at his obvious antics, "Not on the roof, Itachi!"

He looked slightly surprised but his mouth did not stop it's trail on neck as he asked, "Why ever not?"

Sakura sputtered, but made no move to stop him, "Because it ruins the moment!"

"But we've never done this on the roof before?"

Sakura tried to look severe but failed miserably and settled for lacing Itachi's hands into hers around her stomach. She looked up to the night sky where every star seemed slit, her voice full of awe, "You will still love me when I'm fat right?"

Itachi looked as if weighing his options before he said slowly, "But I've already seen you fat before, and it didn't bother me."

"Yeah, but you weren't there for most of my pregnancy, it was awful. I just want this time to be different."

"This time?"

"Yes, Itachi, you going to be the father of another Uchiha spawn. At least I'm pretty sure, judging by my belly bump."

Itachi as if to reassure himself of her news, ran one hand slowly over the noticeable bulge on her stomach in reverence, he chuckled lightly, "Are you sure your not getting fat?"

A light punch to the arm was his answer, she huffed visibly annoyed, "What is it with you Uchiha men and your baby factories?"

"Well, it's no factory without you Sakura. I wouldn't have ever thought of the happiness that I share with you, and now the only thing I look forward to is growing old by your side."

Sakura felt a few tears prickle at her eyes at his word, her voice shaky, "You know I feel the same Itachi."

He pressed his lips to her knuckles kissing each one slowly, before pinning her underneath him; a feral smirk alit on his face. His eyes traveled hungrily upon her dripping wet clad form, and said playfully, "And tonight I top."

Sakura resisted to punch that silly grin off his face, before replying smoothly, "Just cause I love you."

"It's strange but I too love you. It makes no sense but you're like a fire that calls to me."

"Aww, so poetic for an Uchiha!"

"I'll show you poetic, woman!" And for the rest of the night he surely did.

FIN~

{A/n;;Bonus kudos to the person who can correctly guess how old Sakura is at the end of this. :3Thanks so much guys for all the reviews they really kept this story going. If you liked this story, go read, "The Keeper," For more Itasaku and Kaksaku goodness 3

-S.s


End file.
